Beautiful, tragic
by Deathly-Hunger-Jackson
Summary: "You know, I've never felt like a normal teen," he told me. "You're not a normal teen," I laughed. "I know," he replied. "But with you, I don't feel... different. For once, I feel like a regular mortal hanging out with my best friend." Was I just friend zoned by Jack? Oh, I hope not. Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

By now, about 99% of seventeen year olds would stop believing. To be honest, if people knew I still believed I'd probably be bullied pretty bad. Believe in what, you ask? Well, that's easy- the guardians. If you don't know who they are, well, I'm guessing you're not a believer. Too bad, those guys are pretty awesome people.

We'll get back to those guys later though; I think it's time for friendly introductions. My name is Sophie Bennett. I have an older brother who is also a believer like me, which is mighty odd for a twenty two year old. I have messy unkempt blonde hair and green eyes. In other words, nothing really like my brother, Jamie. I was very curious which is how I came to meet the guardians when I was three.

Oh and today was Easter! Easter is my favourite time of the year, it's when Bunnymund, the Easter bunny came around. Mund is like my favourite person in the world- even if I did only see him like once a year. No biggie as long as I believed (which I did).

"Where are you going?" My mother asked as I ran down the hallway attempting to put on my shoes at the same time. Horrible idea. I fell flat on my stomach, and I groaned. The floor and I never really got along... Or, I was just really clumsy. If the floor was a person, we'd be nemesis.

"Just out!" I said picking myself up and running out into the beautiful green. I loved Easter- it was, after all, a new beginning.

I didn't stop running until I came to the meadow where I usually saw him. He had to be here. I had been coming here since I was young. Jamie took me here every year, but Jamie was older now, he didn't have time to be doing that sort of stuff anymore. The guardians usually visited him now and then though. I thought it was sad that we had to grow up at some stage. You become so busy you forget, and then when you forget, you don't believe any more. I swore I would never let that happen me. I was going to believe until I was old and wrinkly, sitting in a rocking chair out on the porch.

The meadow was unusually empty. He'd be here any minute, I knew he wouldn't let me down, he never did.

"Looking for me?" came a voice from behind me. I couldn't stop the smile once I heard him. I turned around and came face to face with an overgrown bunny. I threw my arms around him happily.

"Mund!" I exclaimed delightfully. I was literally bouncing on my heel from excitement. I saw someone land next to him.

"What? No hug for me?" The boy, who looked not much older than me, asked. He had very white hair, and icy blue eyes. He wore a blue jumper which had begun to frost; he had light brown pants on and leaned on his large staff. He also never wore any shoes (but that doesn't matter, he doesn't get cold... He is Jack Frost after all). Yes, Jack Frost, old man winter (he's actually not that old looking). Not many people believe in him, which is quite sad, to be honest.

"Of course you get a hug!" I said. I threw my arms around him. He seemed a little shocked that I had actually given him a hug. He was so cold, but I had grown use to him over the years I did see him (which wasn't as often as I saw Mund).

"Wow, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you," he pointed out. I laughed.

"I was... Twelve?" I guessed. He nodded. "Ya, it has been a while. You should really visit more."

"So, do you want your Easter egg?" Mund asked interrupting our conversation. I turned to him and smiled. I really couldn't contain my excitement. It was like when you want to dance you're just so happy! Instead I hopped on my feet again until Jack stopped me by placing his hands on my shoulder.

"Stop, good girl, calm, calm," he said as though he were talking to a puppy. I was not a puppy!

"Jack, I'm not a dog," I brushed his hands off of my shoulder.

"You act like a hyper active puppy," he laughed. I have him a look and he stopped. Good, Jack. He knows whose boss around here (that would be me). I turned back to Mund, waiting for my egg. Mund handed me a colourful egg, blues, reds and pinks neatly painted around it along with mint green polka dots. Like every year, the egg was beautiful. "So, how's Jamie?" Jack asked after I examined the egg carefully. I loved it so much.

"Oh... Ya, he's fine," I sighed. "I haven't seen him much since he got a house with Pippa." Pippa, a girl he's been friends with for years. She helped the guardians and Jamie fight Pitch, a really evil guy. She was cool, but she took Jamie away from me and I missed my brother. They started dating when he was seventeen after he finally realised that Pippa was completely in love with him. Cute really, but ew.

"About time," Jack scoffed.

"Are you okay, Sophie?" Mund asked, noticing my not too happy expression.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I'm happy for him, but I miss having fun with him."

"You're not telling me he's stopped having fun," Jack exclaimed, looking outraged. "You, show me Jamie's house. Us three are going to have a little fun." I grew worried by the mischievous glint that sparkled in his icy blue eyes. Jack's idea of fun is sledding through busy streets, and that was very scary, plus, Jamie was too old to sled now.

"Jack, don't go doing something stupid," Mund warned him.

"Hey, I'm the guardian of fun! If he's stopped having fun, then I say we have to change that."

"You don't get it, do you?" I shook my head in disbelief. "The Guardians jobs are to protect children. Children, Jack. Jamie isn't a child anymore."

"He can still have fun!" he protested. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, come on, Jack," I sighed. He smiled his teeth as white as the first snow fall. "We're going to show Jamie what he is missing. Uh, but how are we going to do that, exactly?"

"Time to bring out the sled," Jack replied.

Uh-oh. This was what I was completely worried about. I knew this wasn't going to turn out well at all. And by the way he was looking at me, I had a feeling (a really bad one) that I was going to be made sit in that sled against my will. I gulped and looked to Bunnymund for reassurance. He didn't exactly look thrilled about me going sledding- especially with Jack in control. He saw me looking at him worried, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd love to stick around, but I have to give out more eggs," he excused himself. I gaped after him. Ugh, some friend he was leaving me here with this guardian. I may as well write out my will now. "See you next year." I felt really disappointed as he tapped the ground and making a hole appear. He disappeared though it and was simply gone. Just like that. I didn't even get much time to talk to him like I usually do. I got that empty feeling in my stomach. Now I had to wait another year to see him again. So much for the best day ever.

"Come on, Frost," I said glumly. "We're going sledding."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short! I am sorry but first chapters are always like that with me! Oh well.. :) Please review guys! :D That would be awesome if ye did. Ha, so... In case ye didn't get it, Sophie is the little girl from the movie (Jamie's sister?)... :D I thought of this at like three in the morning, so please give me a break.. :P Ha, anyway... Before I bore ye to tears, I should go now. :D Bye!:D Don't forget to review!:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"JACK! SLOW DOWN!" I yelled as we swerved to avoid yet another car. Who thought that sledding was a bad idea? Oh ya, ME! I should NOT have gone along with this at all! This is the stupidest thing I've done in a long time! Piece of advice... If Jack Frost offers to guide you on a sled, you say no. Going about ninety down the road is not fun at all! It's actually quite terrifying!

"Jeez, Soph," Jack said. "It's like you don't trust me anymore. We've sledded before!" Ugh, he needed to remind me, really?

"I was twelve- AGH!" I closed my eyes as we zoomed towards a truck and narrowly avoided death. I opened them again and found us going down a quite empty path- thank god! "I was twelve the last time you took me sledding!" I reminded him. He simply laughed which bugged me more than it should of.

"Left!" I said as we came to a corner. I held on tightly as Jack made us turn left down a small road with a bunvh of houses all looking the same. "Second house." We stopped outside the house. Jamie's car was parked in the driveway, much to my relief. I forget what days he works but I guessed he was off seeing as it is Easter day after all.

Happily, I jumped off the sled. I glared at Jack and he laughed.

"We are _not_ doing that again!" I exclaimed, horrified. "It's not like he lives a million miles away!" We walked up to the door of the house. I felt nervous about knocking on the front door and asking Jamie to come out. Maybe we were just bothering him, I didn't want to bother him. Jack noticed how hesitant I was to knock on the door.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked.

I pursed my lips. "This isn't a good time," I sighed. "We'll probably just annoy him."

"Annoy Jamie?" Jack chuckled. "Nah, Jamie thinks I'm some god." Wow, Jack was a lot more cockier than I remembered... Then again, I was twelve, and a little child. I didn't notice much back then at all. Jack knocked on the door causing my heart to race. Great, now we had to stay here. I hoped Pippa didn't answer.

A minute later, the door swung open and I sighed in relief. It was Jamie.

"Uh... Hey!" I said, forcing a smile upon my face.

"Hello Sophie!" He replied. He turned to Jack, his smile getting wider. "S'up, Jack! Been a while!"

"Too long," Jack replied. "You want to come out? For old times sake?"

Jamie looked back into the hallway as though looking to see if Pippa was there. He turned back, his smile not as big as it was. It felt like forever before he finally answered... Probably because I was so afraid he'd say no. Jack even looked surprised that Jamie had to think about it for so long. I did warn him that Jack was no longer a kid. I really did not want to grow up and lose time for this ever.

He saw our confused expressions and his face lit up. "Of course I'm coming out."

You know that relief you get where you just want to hug someone? Ya, that was basically me right now- of course, I didn't hug any of them. For one thing, Jamie was my brother, ew. Secondly, the only other option was Jack.. and well... It was Jack, I guess.

"So, there's a reason we called today," Jack told him as we walked out onto the road. We were right in front of the sled right now. "Sophie- the plan!" I knew immediately what Jack meant. I laughed, and pushed Jamie back onto the sled. He sat on it dazed for a moment, giving me time to jump on Jack's back. Jack began to push the sled, making Jamie fall back on his back in fright. Once we had speed Jack began to make frost and started flying.

I got that queasy feeling in my stomach- the one you get when you go over a small bump in the road and get butterflies in your stomach.

We did this years ago too. I was surprised Jack remembered it actually. One day, Jamie came home from school upset about something, so Jack and I made this idea to make him happy. It worked then, but would it work now?

Flying is the weirdest sensation ever- especially when you aren't the one actually flying.

"This thing goes a lot faster than I remember!" Jamie laughed, holding onto his beanie hat. Or should I say_my_ beanie hat.

"I know right?" I called back to him. He just laughed louder, holding tighter onto the sled as we curved through the empty street and down to the fields. The fields were great because no one could see us, so it was okay for me to fly on Jack's back. I hoped I wasn't too heavy for him... Oh well.

It felt odd being like this. I was uncomfortable close to Jack's face- we were what? About two-four inches apart. Damn my girl hormones!

"I know I'm amazing looking, but you don't have to stare, Bennett," he whispered so Jamie couldn't hear.

My face must have gone about a million different shades of red as he said this. I wasn't staring- What? No I wasn't. I was... simply observing. Ya, that's it. I looked in the opposite direction of his face, my cheeks were burning, even with Mr Frost himself here beside me. Wow, that was so embarrassing.

"I wasn't staring," I muttered. I seriously wanted to slap myself in the face right now. Wait, no I didn't. I wanted to disappear right now. "And you aren't that amazing looking," I scoffed. I really wish my cheeks would stop burning right now. I didn't know why I was this embarrassed about it, it's hard to make me embarrassed about anything, but I was.

He looked at me. "Whatever you say," he winked, before looking ahead again.

We stopped in the field, and I jumped off of Jack's back with a great delight.

Jamie got off of the sled, he looked over the moon. "That was actually so fun!" he exclaimed. "Ha, I missed doing that. I bit suspicious though that there's ice around the place in the middle of spring though... I guess it can't be bad as the last time when you made it snow too.." He continued to gush on about how much fun he had while doing this. I was gazing at the ground not really listening until I realised how quite it had gotten. I looked up and both Jamie and Jack were looking at me. Jack at a very amused expression which I didn't particularly like right now.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"I asked are you sick? You're all red," Jamie repeated. Oh. That explains why Jack looked very amused. I narrowed my eyes at him and he sniggered.

"No, just... I'm- I'm fine, really," I shrugged it off.

It's okay to think a guy is cute, right? That doesn't mean anything... RIGHT?

* * *

**Still short. They'll start to get longer, I promise! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I really want to know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I actually spent the ENTIRE day with Jamie (Well, most of it anyway, up until he had to go in for dinner). It was so fun! We did about everything we could think of! Jack made us snowballs so we could have a snowball fight even though it was sunny- strange, right? But totally awesome. It made me realise how much I missed spending time with Jamie, just the two of us. The house could get pretty lonely without him there. I thought about telling him I missed him, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to sound selfish. Hopefully one day I could be like Jamie and meet the person I was meant to be with (cheesy yes).

"That was brilliant!" I said as Jamie closed the door. It was a shame he had to go in for dinner, we were having the best time ever. Oh well, I guess it wasn't the end of the world. "Well, all of it was brilliant except for the part when you got me in the face with a snowball. That actually kind of hurt." I rubbed my nose where the snowball had hit me. Jack didn't reply as we walked back to sled- which we were not riding home, thank you very much. I looked over and saw him staring at the ground. He didn't seem... well.. he didn't seem happy. "Are you okay?"

"Wha-? Oh sorry, ya," he lied. This guy really needed to work on his lying, I could see right through him.

"No, you aren't," I said. "You can tell me what's wrong. Not like I can tell anyone- oh hey guys, you know Jack Frost, right? He told me, blah blah, blah. Can you imagine how insane that would be?"

He managed a half-hearted chuckle. "Everybody knows you're insane anyway," he joked (I hope). He sighed looking up from the ground. "It's stupid really. It's just seeing you and Jamie having fun, it made me miss my sister. Crazy, considering I don't even remember her name." I felt my heart drop when he said this. Ugh, why was I so selfish? How could I forget that? He told us he had a sister, and that he saved her life which is how he 'died'. I can't imagine how she felt as Jack fell through the ice... I'd hate to lose Jamie and not being able to save him.

By now we had reached the corner of the row of houses. It was noon and the streets were not as full as they had been this morning. "I'm sorry," I muttered.

He looked up, a grin on his face. "Why are you sorry?" he chuckled.

"I don't know. Just am," I told him.

"Well don't be," he said to me. "That was over three hundred years ago... I'll be fine." He smiled his dazzling smile at me- the one boys do that make your heart skip a beat. Stupid boys, they're going to be the death of girls... "Anyway, what do you want to do now?" He changed the topic, much to my relief.

I looked at my wristwatch. Seven o'clock- wow, time does fly when you're having fun!

"I don't even know? Talk," I shrugged my shoulders.

"About what?"

"I don't know. Um, so... How're you?" I laughed. He rolled his eyes laughing at me.

"Just great," he replied. "Now, what else can we talk about? Oh, ya. How you couldn't take your eyes off me." Oh no, he did not just go there. Why does he have to be so cocky though? And as I said before, I was only observing, _not_ staring. There's a difference... Shut up, yes there is. I scowled at him, as he did a little side smirk. I shook my head in disbelief. Who did this guy think he was? Some Calvin Klein model or something?

"Don't flatter yourself," I grumbled.

"Admit it, Soph, you find me attractive," he winked.

"As I said, don't flatter yourself. North is more attractive than you," I joked.

"Ouch," he said, trying his hardest to look insulted. "Eh, a lot of girls think I'm attractive, so... I'm not surprised you do too."

"You're an idiot," I scowled. "I. Don't. Think. You're. Attractive!" He laughed joyfully. Who was I kidding though? There was no denying it, Jack was really good looking, ugh, and a hell lot cocky. _Shut up brain!_ I scolded myself. I do not think Jack is attractive. Plus, he's three hundred and more years older than me, that's weird. "And if any girl finds you attractive, that's weird because they're all under the age of twelve. I'm like the only seventeen year old that knows you and the other guardians are alive."

"True," he admitted. "BUT, if they did see me, they'd be all over me."

"You're so cocky!" I snapped, before marching away from him.

He _flew_ to catch up with me. Damn him and his flying powers! "Sophie, stop. I'm only joking! I really don't think I'm that attractive. I'm just average!" I laughed at this. Jack Frost, average? As if! He's bloody immortal! That, in my books, is not average... Oh, he meant average looking. Again, no he wasn't. What other boy has snow white hair, and sparkling, icy blue eyes that glittered beautifully as the sun reflected off of them-? GET A GRIP SOPHIE_! This guy has known you since you were three, there's no way you have any chance with him!_ I reminded myself.

I stopped, much to his relief. "Firstly, you aren't average, and secondly, you are a terrible joker, and that's bad considering you're the guardian of fun."

He smiled. "I know, I need some practice."

"Well, you have forever to work on that," I pointed out.

"That's a pretty long time," he said, and for some reason, he seemed saddened by that. Why would you be sad about that? You never have to die! You get to stay young forever. Something nagged me at the back of my mind, but I didn't quite know what yet.

"Living forever saddens you?" I asked him.

"Well, ya. You're lucky! You get to grow up, get married, have children and grow old. Me? I have to stay like this... forever."

I crossed my arms. "I never really thought about that," I sighed. "I guess everything has a bad side. Hey, you could, you know, have little babies with tooth-"

"Tooth is strictly a friend," he interrupted me. "Plus, she's a little obsessed with my teeth." Well, Jack, they are really white teeth. "But you know, what if I start to like this girl but I can't do anything about it because she's going to grow up and I won't. What then?" I started to notice how close we were again. Less then six inches apart... Oh god. Stay calm, Sophie.

I snapped myself out of thought. "Well, you er, know... J-just..." I took a deep breath. Wow brain, thanks for being on my side (_not_).

"Something wrong, Sophie?" Was he getting closer to me? Oh god, oh god, oh god.

I turned my head sideways to avoid looking at him, because I knew if I did look at him again, I'd do something stupid like kiss him.  
We all know I couldn't do that. This would all end in tears... For me.

"Nope," I squeaked. "Oh, look at the time- I really should go in and help my mother with the dinner." I took a step back from him- we were so close, about four inches apart. Now, there was a good space between us, thank heavens. He seemed to snap out of whatever he was trying to do, and blinked a couple of times.

"Oh, ya... Uh," he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'll be here tomorrow. I'm not needed anywhere right now!"

He turned to fly away. "Hey Jack!" I called. He turned around, levitating off the ground. "It was really nice to hang with you again. I had fun."

"Same here," he grinned, before flying off.

I'll admit... I couldn't stop smiling the whole way back to my house. This actually turned out to be a really awesome day after all.

* * *

**Yo! :D any more comments? Thanks for all the comments so far! :) They're really nice. :D So... REVIEW PLEASE! :D More to come soon. :) Whoo, Christmas holidays (and I'm sick.. -_- ). Haha. Oh well. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

WHO WAS AN IDIOT? Oh ya, that would be me, Sophie Bennett. I could have slapped myself... Blah. I kept thinking about Jack, and I didn't want to think of Jack because it's Jack. Make sense? Didn't think so. I was just so confused... What happened back there? I had so many mixed emotions. I wanted him to kiss me, but I didn't at the same time! Why was I so confusing though? I mean, I'm not even sure how I feel about Jack. He's always been around and always kept me safe, he's always there. I wish this boy knew what he did to poor innocent girls like me. There's no guide on what to do when you fall for an immortal guy (unless you want to go Twilight on this- WHICH I DID NOT, ew). I wanted to be close to Jack again.

Awkwardly enough, my prayers (sort of) were answered as I left the kitchen after dinner. If my Mom thought I was acting a little strange, she didn't show it. She simply whisked my empty plate off the table and started cleaning up (which was my cue to sneak out of there before she made me do something!).

I opened my door and it took all my willpower not to scream in fright.

"You might want to close your window, some creep could just come along and sneak through it!" Jack said, lying on my bed and throwing my bouncy ball (DON'T JUDGE!) in the air and catching it again. If by 'some creep' he meant himself, then too late, a creep has already come through the window.

"What are you doing in my room?" I said mortified.

"I'm b-or-ed," he whined. He sat up on the edge of my bed, crossing his legs in Indian style. So what? When Jack Frost is bored he sneaks into girls rooms and waits for them on their bed? But I couldn't stay mad at him, he looked too cute with a pouting face on- Shut up, now, brain! I really needed to get my priorities in order. Jack was in MY room, sitting on My bed- CREEPY!

"Get out of my room!" I exclaimed. Of course, this had no effect on Jack who just yawned and fell back on my bed.

"Nah, your bed is actually quite comfy!" He muttered, a smirk dancing on his face. Sometimes Jack was looking for a strangle from me... He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep (which by the way was actually kind of cute). I rolled my eyes at myself and at Jack.

"Jack," I said. No reply. "Jack, I know you can hear me." Again, no answer. I chuckled. "Jack... You've left me no choice.." I trailed off edging my way closer to where he lay. I waved my hand over his face to see if he was actually peaking. No reaction- great! Smiling smugly to myself, my hands began to attack (okay, tickle) his stomach. His eyes shot open alarmed, laughing as he did so. Gosh, the two of us could be such children sometimes. He trashed around, trying to break my contact. Sadly, this eventually worked as he stood up and the tables were turned. Laughing, he caught me from behind and lifted my up. I kicked trying to get him to let me go- and he did. Except, it wasn't to let me go. He pushed me on the bed and tickled me.

"Jack- stop!" I laughed. "St-stop. My stomach was not m- made for this!" I couldn't even make a full sentence, I was laughing too hard.

Jack stopped tickling me and jumped on the bed beside me, lying next to me.

I took a deep breath, trying to control my breathing. From the corner of my eye I could see he was looking at me.

"Jeez, Jack, I know I'm amazing looking and all but you don't have to stare," I mimicked him.

He muttered something that I didn't quite catch. I looked over at him. "Sorry, what? I didn't hear you.."

He blushed a little. "I said, ha ha, you're so funny." I could tell he was lying... For what reason I didn't know. We lay in the silence for a few minutes. You could of heard a pin drop in the room it was so silent, yet, it was all so perfect. Just lying on my bed next to Jack -even though we weren't even touching- made me feel warm inside. It's funny how a guy who makes it cold, and is cold himself, can make me feel so warm. Ironic, right? I had to resist the urge to take his hand in mine. I got butterflies in my stomach at the thought of holding his hand- gosh, what was this guy doing to me?

I stole a glance at him, his eyes focusing on the ceiling of my room.

"Today was a lot of fun," I told him. "Thanks for making me go get Jamie."

He looked at me, and I purposely avoided his gaze. "Ha, it's only been a day and I remember why you two are my favourite people on the earth," he replied. "You really have changed a lot," he noted once again.

"It's called growing up," I smiled. "Not all of us can stay eighteen till the end of time."

He cringed a little. "You really need to stop reminding me about that," he scolded me, but I saw in his eyes (yes, I was looking at them now- they looked as beautiful as ever, in case you're wondering) that he wasn't that mad at me for brining it up again. I held his gaze for a second, my heart pounding against my chest, and he was in no hurry to look away from me either.

Okay, now I was _definitely_ sure he was getting closer to me. I could already feel my cheeks burning... Wait! What was I doing? Even though I wanted him to, I couldn't let him kiss me... He was so close though and his breath smelt of mint... Stay focused Sophie.

I gasped coming to reality and turned my head away from him.

His face went as red as possible and he stood up looking quite embarrassed.

"Sorry... I uh, I was just.. Uh.. Sorry," he said quickly now avoiding my gaze. Ugh, I bet my cheeks were as red as his (even redder if possible). "I.. I should probably just go, er, ya."

I got up quickly. I couldn't just let him go right now because if I let him go right now he wouldn't return out of sheer embarrassment.

"Wait, Jack.. I'm sorry.. It's just.. I.." Gr, now I had to explain myself as he waited at the window. He suddenly found the wooden floor very interesting. My cheeks were still burning. "Itsjustitsbeenalongtimeandwe onlyhungouttodayandimalready startingtolikeyouwhichisstup id-"

"Whoa, whoa," he raised his hand and made a T for time-out. "Slow down, Sophie, and say that again.. Slower."

"It's just, we only started hanging out again today after a very long time and... we can't really like each other because that's stupid," I blurted out. "I mean, it's not stupid liking each other, it's just you're immortal and I'm... well, I'm not. I won't kiss you because I'm afraid I'll really start liking you but we can't be together because you're a guardian and eventually we'd have to move on because I'll get older..." I was so mortified I couldn't even hear myself, I was too busy thinking about how stupid and idiotic I sounded.

"Well... I sort of like you too," he mumbled. "See, I'm not exactly smart like you. I don't think, I just do whatever and usually whatever I do, is stupid... Like trying to kiss you." He groaned. "I'm so sorry."

Did Jack just say he likes me (sort of)? I wanted to smile, but I didn't want to scare him off just yet. One little kiss couldn't hurt right? Ugh, Sophie, get a grip.

Jack still wouldn't look up.

Really, if I kissed him, what's the worst that could happen?

_Well-_

Quite, self, no one asked your opinion.

This was stupid, what was I doing to myself? I should just let him go and forget about even kissing him, it was a terrible idea. (Not entirely).

Oh god, I really wish I knew what I was doing. Embarrassing enough as it is to admit, the truth is, I've never kissed a boy. Boys don't exactly find me attractive like the other girls in my school. I've had crushes on other boys, but I found it was hopeless because I wasn't their idea of perfect. I wished boys went for personality and not just looks, I'm sure boys would like me then. (about 75% sure).

Was I afraid to kiss Jack because I had no idea what I was doing because my lack of experience when it came to boys? Absolutely.

Ugh, battling myself is not fun at all. I thought about things too much instead of just doing unlike Jack. I wish I could just go back to when he was about to kiss me and just let him kiss me.

Deciding on what I was going to do, I finally worked up the nerve and went ahead with my crazy, stupid idea.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted my lips on his.

They were cold like I thought they'd be, but it wasn't a bad cold, I'd prefer the word... cool. His body was tense at first unsure of what was happening (even I was still confused) but eventually he placed his hands on my waist. It was a good thing I was holding onto him because I swear if I wasn't I would have fallen over. This was the best stupid idea I've ever gone with. (Uh, yes, it does make sense... Sort of).

I pulled away, my heart racing, the butterflies in my stomach fluttering around like crazy.

"Sorry," I said.

He smiled, his teeth sparkling (I wonder what toothpaste his uses?). "Don't be," he told me. "Trust me, there's nothing to be sorry for."

I gave a nervous giggle unsure on what to say- my mind was going haywire.

_I, Sophie Bennett, just kissed Jack Frost!_

_I just kissed a boy!  
_

_He kissed me back!  
_

_Best day EVER!  
_

* * *

**Hmm... Ya. Thanks for all the comments you guys! :') Ha, I really appreciate them all. :) Please comment again and tell me what you think! Lol.. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Now, if you thought things were going to go uphill from here, you'd be absolutely wrong. Only I would have the unfortunate luck to encounter horrid things after such a great thing. Well, that's how the cycle goes in my life. A good thing happens so a bad thing must happen after it. I guess my life had always been like this, but I've grown use to it.

What happened after we kissed, you ask? Well, of course Jack had to go. I shouldn't have let him go, because if I'd known... I just could have stopped anyone from being hurt. Namely me. Confused? Well, maybe I should go to right after Jack left.

I felt so amazing. I felt like I could fly if I dared to jump out my window, but mind you, I was no fool. I just felt so warm inside and my stomach got butterflies every time I remembered his lips against mine. At first I felt utterly stupid for kissing him, but then I realised I didn't care. I was quite happy right now to even bother caring.

It took me a long time, but eventually sleep caught up with me. I can never forget what I saw- I wouldn't even call it a dream, more like a vision.

I was in a very dark room; the walls were smooth black marble, cold and scary. I immediately got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. A cold wind swept through the room causing a chill through my body. Even Jack, the maker of snow and frost hadn't made me feel this cold. No, there was something evil and maybe even deadly about this coldness.

I hadn't noticed at first, but I wasn't alone in this room. In the full light I could barely make out the person before me. From what I could see, he wore a dark cloak that swept behind him; he had pale skin, and black hair. At first I thought of pitch, but the eyes made me realise that it wasn't him. His eyes were completely black, no white or pupil at all.

I gawked at him, fear creeping through my body. I knew whoever this was, was far worse than Pitch would ever be.

A door swung open at the far end of the room away from me. I had to suppress the urge to scream. A... A skeleton with growing flesh walked into the room, his wore a suit- and not a snazzy one you may be thinking of, but a very old fashioned one you might see the likes of George Washington painted wearing. He had no eyes, but hallow sockets instead. I wondered if he could see at all as he seemed to know where the other man was.

Bowing slightly, the skeleton addressed the man. "My lord," he said, his teeth chattering. "The Guardians are growing stronger. Pitch is still weak-"

"Bah, that fool," the man snapped. His voice was metallic and almost rusty sounding. "I knew it was a terrible idea to set him out on those guardians. Especially now that they've recruited Frost. A shame, that boy would have come in handy. Oh well, we shall do without him, like the others he will go down."

"But, sire-"

"Silence, servant," the man commanded.

"Please, sir," the skeleton spoke again. "We may have found a way to destroy Frost mentally. Strange as it may seem, Jack-"

"Don't speak his name."

"Er, Frost has befriended mortals, as have the other guardians. Frost it seems has become involved with a girl too."

My heart sunk. How... How did he know that? Surely the kiss had only happened over an hour ago? It wasn't possible for anyone to know about that. I wanted to bring myself to wake, but I couldn't. I was so confused and couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"A mortal girl?" The man seemed very interested in what the skeleton had to say now. "Show me this girl..."

"Ah, but sir, the girl is already with us."

Both eyes of the man turned to me (I think). His head was tilted to where I stood. This wasn't possible. They couldn't see me! This was a dream, right? He chuckled deeply as though I amused him somehow.

"I knew I felt another presence in the room... A more... Live presence," the man said. The man seemed to study me for a little while. I couldn't find my voice to scream. He sneered finally and said, "be gone Sophie Bennett, for now we are done with you."

The man gave a cold laugh which echoed through my mind. I woke with a fright and swore I could still hear him laughing as though he were here in this room right now. I felt my heart pace picking up, and my breathing becoming very rapid.

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. And things only got worse from there.

The following morning, the sun shone through my window. I was staring at my wall, not finding the need to exit my room even after my father told me it was time to get up. I was freaking out. I could hear whispers in my room, people, a million voices. It was like they were mocking me. They all talked about death at one stage or another. Yet, despite how frightened I was, I couldn't move.

There was a knock upon my door again.

"Sophie, can I come on?" My heart leapt in joy. It was Jamie. I managed to get off of h bed and opened the door dragging him into my room and closing the door again.

"Listen," I told him.

I could still hear the voices and I wasn't sure what they wanted with me, but they were there. "Death awaits you," they whispered. A chill went down my spine. Jamie looked perplexed.

"What am I listening for?" He wondered.

"Y- You can't hear them?" I stammered. I truly thought he might be able to seeing as he was a believer like me. I really thought that this had to do with everybody. "But they're so loud! They keep..." I trailed off when Jamie looked at me like I was losing my mind. My stomach twisted. Was I losing my mind? I didn't want to believe it.

"They keep what, Soph?" Jamie asked his voice full of deep concern.

"I..." I just shook my head. "Ha, just kidding. You should see your face though!" I lied. Jamie blinked, and a grin appeared on his face. I don't know why I didn't tell Jamie, I just knew it wasn't safe.

"Jeez, Sophie, you were freaking me out there for a second," he chortled.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked, glad to change the subject.

"What? Can't I visit my favourite sister?" He smiled.

I know what you're afraid of, Sophie. I know what even your precious Jack Frost fears... You're both afraid to lose loved ones, the voice taunted me. Loved ones? Did the voice mean Jamie and Jack, and my family and friends?

We shall see each other soon, young one. Until then, I'll be sure to make your life as... Eventful as possible. You're only but a distraction to Jack now. You'll come in great use for us.

At that moment, the whole room spun and I was engulfed in darkness, falling to the floor as my knees buckled below me.

* * *

**Uh... Ya. Please review! Ha, I'm glad that you guys seem to like the story- I wasn't very sure. Well, happy whatever the hell you guys celebrate, and I hope you had a nice day. Please review for more. :) Hm, I wonder if this chapter is any bit good at all? Oh well... Thanks guys! You're the BEST! :D ha. Bye. :)**

**PS: I'm actually so sorry this chapter is short... It was never intended to be long anyway... SORRY! :(**


	6. Chapter 6

I came around a long while later, my head pounding, and very much sore. I couldn't even open my eyes, I felt like I, in that moment, had lost sense of all my body limbs. I couldn't move, but I was in ways glad I couldn't as I heard two people talking. Jamie and Jack.

"What do you mean 'she just fainted'?" Jack asked, he sounded frustrated and very much concerned. I felt warm inside that he was concerned for me, but then I remembered the dream and what the man had said. I was a distraction for Jack, and right now it seemed important that he kept his guards up. There was something dangerous and evil out there trying to destroy Jack and the others.

"I mean, we were just talking and she dropped to the ground!" He retaliated. He sounded very annoyed with Jack, which I found strange. Why would Jamie be annoyed with Jack? Both of them were just looking out for me. Ugh, I sort of wished they wouldn't look out for me- don't get me wrong, I was grateful, but I'm well capable... Sort of.

There was an eerie silence between them both, and I didn't like it.

I forced my eyes open, expecting light but no, it was dark. The room was dimly lit and I thought of the room where that man had been. I choked down my fear, and with much effort, hauled myself up, resting my back against the wooden headboard. Jack and Jamie turned their attention to me (they had been glaring at one another... Very strange) shocked to find me awake now.

Relief swept across both their faces. "Sophie! Are you okay?" Jamie asked, rushing to my side. I opened my voice to reply, but found I could not speak, my voice was too hoarse. Jamie realised this and picked a cup off the night stand by my bed and handed me the glass. I gulped down the water, my head still very sore.

"Sorry," I apologised, feeling quite embarrassed. Jamie waved off my apology and again asked how I was. "Uh, my heads sore, but I'm all right. I think I was just dehydrated."

Jamie furrowed his brow together; he didn't believe me at all.

I found my eyes looking over at Jack. He was gazing at the ground, he looked very confused. I recalled how the boys were staring at each other as though they were enemies- they were far from enemies. I wondered what had happened between them and naturally, curiosity got the best of me as it always did. I straightened up and cleared my throat which felt like sandpaper at the moment.

"Why were you two glaring at each other for?" I asked them both. Jamie squirmed looking a little embarrassed. Jack looked up but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Well, we were just talking about you... and something sort of... accidentally, uh, may have come up," Jack looked like he was blushing, and suddenly my cheeks felt like they were burning from humiliation. I looked at Jamie who looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"And what right do you have giving out to him for as though this is his entire fault?" I snapped at Jamie, trying my hardest to hide my embarrassment. I just hope that my voice sounded confident because right now I didn't feel like that at all. Ugh, how the heck did I kissing Jack come up at all? Jamie looked up and simply shrugged his shoulders. He shrugged his shoulders! Oh, when I have energy I will thump that boy silly. Yes, I know we're close and I love him, but sometimes Jamie needed to mind his own business. What? Did he think I was going to grow up alone or something? He had girlfriends before Pippa and I kept out of his personal business, so he should do the same for me... Even if Jack is a close friend of his.

"Jamie David Bennett, you are unbelievable!" I found myself standing up- not very smart. Jack had to catch me so I didn't fall to the ground. I steadied myself and thanked him, but holding onto him wasn't going to- wait... with a horrible feeling rising up inside of me, I pushed Jack away from me, my eyes wide with alarm. The voices were gone, but what they said before I fainted suddenly rang through my head... I was just being a distraction to Jack... I was the bait in this sick game of that man and I wouldn't allow Jack to be hurt. He saw the alarm across my face.

"What's wrong, Sophie?" He asked his eyes full of concern.

I turned away from him, not daring to look him in the eye. I needed Jack to be safe, and alert if they were going to be attacked. I had to tell him, but something stopped me- it was like my head was telling me not to, but it wasn't me. It was like somebody else was warning me against it.

"Plus, what happened between Jack and I was stupid and I shouldn't have done anything like that," I muttered, just loudly so Jack and Jamie could both hear me. Jack's arm, which still had me steadied, slipped away. Whatever you may say, I could still feel the warmth of where he held me.

"Ya, I feel the same way," he sounded sad... No, not sad, hurt.

I turned, but Jack was gone. I bowed my head feeling horrible and guilty. "Jamie... Would you please leave my room?" I said, threatening to cry at any minute. There was a shuffling sound and then the sound of the door closing. I was alone. I fell to the ground and tucked my knees up to my chest and began to sob. Why hadn't I told Jack why I said what I did? What was stopping me from telling him he was in danger? I could have protected him, but instead I pushed him away just after we kissed... I couldn't bear to think of it, it hurt too much.

But I remembered how his cool lips felt against mine, unsure at first and then eventually giving in. How I wanted him here next to me, but now he was gone and he would probably never return to me.

Ugh, why was I crying so much? No matter how much I tried to stop, I just couldn't.

Light filled my room as dawn approached. I felt mad that there could be beautiful light when I felt dark, cold and empty.

There was a knock on my door- my mother.

I forced myself off the ground where I had sat all night regretting my stupid decision. But as long as Jack and the others were safe, I didn't regret it too bad.

I opened the door, making sure my eyes were dry before doing so, but my mother could see right through me. Her expression softened and she walked into my room, not needing my approval (though it would be appreciated, mom).

She sat on my bed and patted the spot next to her. Reluctantly I sat beside her, trying to mask my upset expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, her voice soft and calming. I relaxed a little with her beside me. I couldn't tell her, could I? Maybe I could bend the truth a little to make my story believable.

"Mom, I pushed someone away, just to protect them, but I can't tell him it's to protect him... He wouldn't understand or he might think I'm crazy, and now he's mad at me and I don't know hat to do!" I sobbed.

"Boy troubles," she sighed, her hand rubbing my back comfortingly. "Maybe you should be honest with him, and tell him. Who exactly is this boy, anyway?" Damn, I was praying she wouldn't ask that.

"Uh... Jack," I said.

She frowned at how uncertain I sounded but let it go. "Boys are insane when it comes to girls, dear. Take your father for example," she said. "When we started dating he was so insane and protective of me that it would hurt both of us, but we pulled through because-"

"You loved each other," I finished with a smile.

"Exactly," she hugged me.

I wanted to be honest with my mother, but I couldn't tell her the truth without me sounding insane. "Mom, my situation is way more complicated than it sounds..." I sighed.

"Meaning?" She raised a brow in question.

"I... I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me if I did," I admitted.

"I would hope I didn't bring my daughter up to be a liar. Dear, you can tell me- I'll know if you're lying or not. You are my daughter after all," she smiled at me. I felt a lump in my throat. I loved the idea that she would believe me, but I knew deep down that she wouldn't.

"I... want to tell you, really," I promised. "You won't laugh or think I'm a liar?"

"I promise," she said.

I gulped... Well here goes nothing. "Jack... Well, Jack isn't an ordinary boy. He... He sort of got in an accident when he was eighteen..." my mom didn't seem bothered by this- wait until she heard the next part. "Mom, that was over three hundred years ago- wait, let me finish! Jack woke, after everybody believed him dead. He woke and found he could do amazing things, like make snow, ice and frost." I emphasised the frost in hope my mother would guess what I was saying.

She looked awkwardly at me, unsure of what I was saying. She wasn't sure to believe me or not. Ugh, my story sounded way too insane.

"Dear, are you all right? Do you need a doctor-?"

"See! I knew you'd think I was lying!" I exclaimed. "Go ask Jamie! And Pippa! We all know Jack and the other guardians!"

"Guardians!?"

"Santa, Bunnymund- the Easter bunny, and Sandy and-"

"Honey, enough of this nonsense!" My mother scolded me. I scowled at her.

"Go on then! Go ask Jamie! He'll tell you!" I shouted. "This is why I didn't tell you!"

My mother did the most shocking thing ever, she actually called Jamie. Jamie came walking into my room; he looked like he heard us shouting at one another.

"Jamie! Tell her Jack is real and so are the other guardians!" He looked at me uncertain. I gave him a hopeful expression.

"Soph? The guardians? Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

I felt my heart break into a million pieces at that very second. My own brother... How could he do that to me? My eyes flooded with tears.

I couldn't control myself as I began to thump Jamie.

"You! You idiot!" I shouted, tears pouring down my cheeks. My mother tugged my arms back; her expression was fierce and scary. I gulped.

"Sophie Bennett! You are grounded!"

I turned away from them both and wept on my bed as my mother closed the door. The following morning I couldn't even recall what had happened; only that I was furious with Jamie and my heart longed to have Jack as company again. Ugh, now I know how those girls felt in my stupid love stories that I read. Well, this sort of Sucked. I didn't want to be like them, I always found them pathetic.

Ugh, well this was just infuriating!

* * *

_**Hey! Ha, thanks for all the awesome comments again! It really does mean a lot! Ha, I'm glad you guys like Sophie's character in this.. I wasn't sure at all! Anyway, sorry for this lame and seemingly pointless chapter, but something happens in the next one so I needed this one! :3 haha, please review for more guys! XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to take the time out to thank every one of you guys for commenting! :) Am, I've seen this done before, and you can skip this if you wish, but I'm going to reply to comments here. :) **

**So... (replying to the reviews for Chapter Six). **

**SomeoneFromEarth: Ha, thanks a lot! :) I'm glad you think so and I'm grateful that you took time out to comment. :)**

**Black-Death-646: I already replied to yours, but I shall do so again. Thanks for your review. I don't (as I said) don't like rushed stories much, but on another site I'm on, people lose interest if the romance doesn't happen automatically, so I have a horrible habit of rushing things. Ugh, I hate it so much! But, I decided to do something so it's not 'official' I guess... :) Thanks for reviewing! **

**immortalRose10: Ha, I hope this is soon enough. :P Thanks for the review. :) **

**CartoonsAREEpic: Hmm... I'm not sure if you mean that in a good/bad way, but thanks anyway for reviewing! :) Haha. **

**SayHappy: Ugh, I know? Stuff like that is actually so annoying! Ha, one time I got grounded and I said I didn't care because my toys were all in my room... Ya, my mother got boxes and took all my toys out of my room (I was way younger). Served me right for being a smart ass! :P  
**

**So... CONTINUE! :D**

* * *

Being grounded sucked beyond belief. I hated being cooped up in my stupid room all day with nothing to do at all. I was hoping that Jack or even Mund might show up but obviously that wasn't going to happen. I entertained myself by drawing and doodling whatever came to mind. Without meaning to, I even drew that dude from my dreams and his skeleton 'servant' as he called him. I really wanted to know who he was and how he was 'done with me for now'. I hoped that by staying away from Jack that it would keep us both safe... I would just hate myself if he was hurt.

I took a shaky breath, fearing how realistic my drawing was of the man. I even shaded in his eyes to resemble him properly. Scowling, I scrunched up the picture and threw it into the bin beside my desk. Of course I missed, but I wasn't going to put it in anyway (what? I'm very talented at being lazy at the best of times... It comes naturally). I just felt so frustrated with everything right now. I wanted someone to talk to, but I WAS GROUNDED! This is all stupid Jamie's fault, if he had just told Mom the truth I wouldn't just be sitting here. Gr, brothers are the worst sometimes!

It was dark outside and it has been days since I spoke to Jack or Jamie.

Sighing, I got up and walked over to one of my shelves. On the shelf was the most recent egg I received from Mund.

How hadn't I noticed before? The egg wasn't even oval like a normal egg, it was rounder. Strange... I picked it up and played with it for a second in my hand. I noticed one of the sides of the egg was peeling like the design was plastered onto the egg... stranger again. With an eyebrow arched, I looked closer at the egg. Underneath the peeled side was a see through... globe?

Wait- what?

GLOBE? What exactly was Mund up to giving me this? Especially because this is NORTH's! I wondered how I never noticed it was circular before. When he handed it to me it seemed perfectly normal. Maybe it was a hint to me to come and visit him... Maybe. Who would it hurt to just try? I've always been known to be curious anyway. Hastily, I threw the egg and as I expected, it burst out to form a portal. It's been years since I've walked through one of these. EW, I was nervous so my hands became clammy... How attractive of me.

Sighing, I stepped through the portal.

In a flash, I found myself in a forest. Weird?

I could hear voices somewhere close to me, and I recognised the voices. I stood still and listened while they talked.

"Come on, Jack," Tooth begged Jack. "You're the guardian of fun! You're not suppose to be sulking!"

"If I remembered my mom, I'm sure she'd sound exactly like you right now," he replied. I could hear him chuckle a bit before sighing. I edged around a bit hoping to get a good look at them. They weren't alone. Mund was there and so was Sandy. I smiled. I forgot how much I missed Sandy, oh so innocent Sandy. Jack was sitting on a low branch of a tree poking the ground with his stick causing the grass near it to freeze. He didn't look so angry any more. Nobody likes a sad Jack.

"We need you up in North's workshop now, uh, there's been trouble lately," Mund said.

Trouble. My dream. My hands began to tremble a little. I wanted to run out there and tell them everything- where was I anyway?! Why had the portal taken me to some random forest and just happen to come across Jack and the others? That was too coincidental. I felt a shiver down my spine and edgily looked around. I can't lie, I was very afraid just standing here.

Jack hopped of the branch. "Ya, sorry," he mumbled. "Let's go have some... fun-" he cut off. Oh god. He was looking directly at me.

I gasped and turned, hiding behind a tree. There was nothing but silence. Maybe he'd pass my head for some blonde squirrel (as if). I held my breath expecting, but nothing. Frowning, I turned back to where they were and saw that they had vanished. Honestly, I felt a lot disappointed. I turned back around and shrieked.

"What? Are you stalking me now?" Jack grumbled.

I pursed my lips, as I saw Mund, Tooth and Sandy stand behind him. "Don't flatter yourself, Frost!" I snapped. I saw Mund smirk a little as I said this. Jack... well, he looked a little ticked off. Oh well... "Anyway, I'm here because of that portal Mund gave me." Mund took a step forward looking very confused. Tooth, Sandy and Jack gave Mund a quizzical look.

"Sophie... I never gave you a portal," Mund shook his head.

"B-but it was... The egg you gave me. I swear. I saw it and threw it and it exploded into a portal!" I swore. I looked down to the ground thinking about the dreams... Was this a trap? Oh god... I was so stupid! Mund wouldn't steal a globe for me, or anyone. I made the quick decision and told them about me I told them (not including that it was why I said I regretted the decision to kiss Jack) they all looked shocked.

"This is not good! Not good at all! What are we going to do? What?" Tooth said sounding panicked.

"Why didn't you tell me at... uh, at your house?" Jack asked me actually sounding concerned.

"I don't know!" I admitted feeling rather stupid for it right now. "I couldn't. It felt like someone was forcing me not to. What's going on? Mund, you said something about trouble. Do you know anything at all?" I addressed Mund, trying my hardest not to look into Jack's eyes.

"Well, I might know something."

I chill went up my spine. That voice, it was metallic and rusty... Just like his. It was his. The man emerged from out of the darkness, literally. It was like he just melted out of the shadows. The man was followed by two skeleton guys. One of them was like the one I saw from my dream, but it couldn't be him. He seemed to have more flesh on him as though it was growing. I gulped. His skin was growing back. That was just beyond creepy! EW!

"Who.. Who are you?" Jack asked, stepping in front of me. I felt a rush of gratefulness. He stepped in front of me in a protective way.

The man noticed this and laughed a very cold laugh. "That's... Cute," he pointed to both of us. "Who am I? Oh, I'm just everything evil. I am the murders, the wars, and the poverty. I am your worst nightmare. I am your death." I looked nervously at his two servants. They looked like they were ready for murder. I noticed the second servant had the Nazi Swastika on his uniform. The man had said he was evil. The skeleton thing saw me looking and gave a dark smile in my direction.

"Well... Leave us alone!" I called out a little too bravely... But those things were giving me chills. I just wanted them gone. "We'll destroy you like we destroyed Pitch!"

"Fools. You didn't destroy Pitch, you simply weakened him," the man snarled. "Go ahead and try to destroy me. It would be pointless. As long as there's evil in the world, and there always will be, I cannot be destroyed!"

"This is not good," I heard Tooth squeak.

"I am with you on that, Toothy," Mund muttered. "If there's always evil in the world, then what do you want?" Mund spoke louder.

"There's always evil, but never enough," the man said, shaking his head. "You see, you lot are nothing but a big barrier in my war... I'm afraid you all must be destroyed." He looked at me slyly, "maybe we'll even start with the little mortal."

"You leave her out of this!" Jack yelled, tightening his grip on his staff.

"You can't protect her forever!" The man- I guessed his name was actually Evil- laughed. With that, he vanished back into the shadows. Just like that, he was gone again. I agree with Tooth... This is not good at all!

* * *

**Is this just getting worse? Like, a little OTT? Is it interesting? (Sorry, I lack confidence in my writing, and I'm always unsure of it...) So, please review guys! It would mean a lot to me! THANKS!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Replies to comments:**

**Black-Death-646: Wow, thank you. I'm genuinly happy you enjoy this and take time out to review it! It truly means a lot to me! :) Ya, talk about PLOT TWIST! XD Haha. **

**SomeoneFromEarth: Ya, that's why I like writing those kind of chapters because that's when it decides if it's going to be long/short. I'll probably make this long ENOUGH. I'm not entirely sure yet though! **

**Guest: Lol, thanks for reviewing! XD**

**DifferentButUnique: I honestly try not to be too hard on myself, but I'm my worst critique. XD Also, thank you, I'm really happy you're enjoying it anyway! :)**

* * *

There was an eerie silence after Evil left. My hands trembled, and my head- oh god. I was really dizzy. I took a sharp breath trying to remain conscious. Nobody had yet moved, I guessed we were all getting over what had just happened. What had just happened? That man gave me the creeps. I didn't like him one bit, and I doubted anyone else did either. I clenched my hand into a fist to try and stop them from shaking, but nothing helped me.

"That was bad," Mund said, breaking the silence. I turned to face him and agreed with him.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Ya, I love being threatened by Evil guys," I replied sarcastically, my voice was shaky. Jack frowned at my sarcasm. Oh well... I don't think this day could get any worse. It's not even day- it's bloody early hours of the morning. I shouldn't deprive myself of sleep, but since Jack left I haven't slept properly. I was worried for him. Stupid me, I always care too much.

"We need to get you home," Tooth said.

She was right. The sun was slowly rising, the light breaking through the branches of the trees causing the whole morning to look like a golden wonderland. My mom and dad would be up and minute and soon they'll realise that I'm gone.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked, looking around the forest.

"We're still in Burgess," Jack said. He looked to the other guardians, avoiding me altogether. Of course. I tried not to be mad about that, but it was hard.

"So, what way is home?" I asked them, turning and looking at the shadowed forest.

Mund arched one of his furry brows at me. "You really don't think we're going to let you walk home alone after that just happened, do you?" I sighed. He was right; it would be idiotic of me to walk alone through the woods after that. Thinking about it made a shiver run down my back.

I felt a little stupid, but I frowned. I embraced the morning light as it reflected onto my fare skin. Although it was still very cold, and I began to realise that the tip of my nose was numb. Ugh, I hated when that happened. You know what I mean, don't you? It's the worst! I rubbed my hands together hoping that the friction would be enough to warm them a little. It did, but not very well. Right now, all I wanted was to go home- I even forgot for a moment that I was angry with Jack and my mother. The encounter with Evil made me realise how much I needed them with me.

"Whoa, hold up," Jack said, breaking me from thought. We all looked to him expectantly. For the first time in days, I actually looked into his eyes, but that mischievous glint that usually sparkled in them was gone. I hated myself for taking that away- I knew that it was gone because of me, and partly because of Evil. I think for the first time ever, Jack Frost, the guardian of Fun, needed to be reminded on how to have fun.

"You guys seriously think it's a good idea even just to bring her home? One of us... Well, someone has to keep an eye on her. Evil knows she's important to m- us," he said. Oh god. My stomach twisted. He almost, almost said me.

"For once Jack's right," Mund spoke up.

"Well, I can't," Tooth looked apologetically to me. You'd think after all these years I'd gotten over the whole bloody gums thing... But I hadn't entirely. Tooth was sweet, and lovely, but she was still odd. I guess that's what I liked and feared most about her, honestly. "Sorry, but every minute a child loses a tooth around the world. I should be out there now, but North called us to-"

"Oh my god! We need to get to the workshop, now!" Jack exclaimed, interrupting Tooth. "I think we should take Sophie with us."

"Take her to the Workshop?" Mund frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea, Jack. North won't be happy about that at all."

Jack shook his head, clearly annoyed by this whole situation. I hated myself for this, but I wanted to be alone with him- Uh, just so I could explain myself of course. He gave out a groan, leaning on his staff.

"Well, we can't exactly leave her out of our sight," he whined as though this was the worst thing ever. I pursed my lips, biting the inside of my gum. "More than likely she'll have one of those crazy dreams, and clearly Evil wants to use her to get to us. You saw those guards; they kept on looking at her as though any minute she was going to be their breakfast."

"I bet I would have tasted delicious," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure you do," Jack replied, sighing. He froze, looking around at the others realizing how inappropriate that sounded, he blushed as much as a pale teenager could. I suppressed the urge to laugh at how awkward he looked. The corners of his lips threatened to curl up into a grin any second. "I'm sorry, that's not what I- uh, never mind." He let out a shaky grin and I felt warm again inside. I didn't realise how much I longed for him to smile again. I missed that cheeky grin on his face.

"Er, okay," Mund interrupted. "Back to reality." Jack and I both stopped laughing lightly, and looked to Mund. "Maybe we should take her with us."

"What about my family? They'd be worried for me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sandy will help with that," Jack nodded at Sandy. Sandy smiled at me in reassurance. At least they'd be in good hands.

"And how do you expect me to get there?" I pointed out.

"I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind taking you," Mund said. That made me feel a little embarrassed. Mund noticed my not too happy expression. "I doubt you want to run through a hole in the ground."

"And I'd offer to take you myself, but I'm not that strong, and my wings..." Tooth told me.

"Ugh, this reminds me of Peter Pan or something. Just call me Wendy," I mumbled.

"Peter who?" Jack asked.

I gave him a shocked look. Did he just ask who Peter Pan was? I can't even describe how utterly shocked I was. I know Jack was over three hundred years old (and I hated to think about that, thank you very much) but seriously! Peter Pan is a classic! I'm sorry, but not knowing should be some sort of crime (what? I like Peter Pan, okay? I just like the thought of a place where you never have to grow old).

"When all of whatever this is, is over, me and you are having a movie marathon, okay?" I said, sternly.

"Is that you're way of asking me on a date, Sophie?" Okay, there's the cocky Jack I know and... liked.

"You don't half love yourself, do you?" I mocked him. "No, Jack. That's what friends do, okay? They hang out."

Mund clapped his hands, breaking us out of our conversation. Wow, thanks Mund. "Okay, once you two stop... making googly eyes and flirting with one another, can we go?" Jack and I both looked away from one another feeling very embarrassed as we should. "Sandy, go to Sophie's house and you know... do your stuff. Jack, try not to drop Sophie. Come on Tooth- and you two... try to stay focused." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at us both and I couldn't help but blush.

Tooth waved bye to us, and flew off until she was a dot in the sky. Mund tapped his foot and disappeared down the hole. Sandy gave us a smirk before whizzing off into the sky leaving Jack and I alone. Oh god. Here comes the all too awkward silence that I hated so much.

"Soooo..." Jack muttered. "Um... It would sound really awful if I said 'hop on' right?"

I chuckled. "Just a little. This is just like the plan, except we aren't pushing Jamie onto the sled this time."

Jack turned around, and I jumped onto his back, my hands wrapped around his neck. My heart was beating so violently against my chest; I bet Jack could even feel it. Ugh, and the butterflies when he lifted off into the sky was the weirdest ever feeling. I tried not to think about how close we were again, and I certainly tried my hardest to think that the last time we were this close was when I had kissed him. Ugh, speaking of which, I really needed to apologise for being a douche.

"I'm sorry," I said. He looked forward, frowning. His eyes saddened slightly again. He knew exactly what I was apologising for. He didn't say anything so I spoke more. "I don't really... you know... regret the kiss. I don't think it was a stupid idea. It's just... I had the dream, and Evil said I was a distraction to you and I didn't want to be the distraction."

There was silence as we flew over the houses, slowly leaving behind Burgess. After minutes gone by, Jack finally sighed. "You're not a distraction. Sophie, honestly, since you were three you've meant everything to me. You were my first believer. Although, at the time you didn't even realise it," he chuckled. "Plus, you have to admit, I'm a pretty good kisser."

"Well..." I joked.

"Aw, come on. I know I haven't kissed someone in three hundred years, but I really don't think I was that bad," he protested.

"Oh, so you've kissed a girl before?"

"I couldn't tell you," he smiled. "That's not the point. The point is, I'm a great kisser, end of story."

I should have felt awkward having this conversation with Jack, but I didn't. It just felt so carefree. I felt with Jack I could talk about anything and not have to worry at all. Jack was so cold. I wanted to shiver. If Jack only knew that he had been my first kiss. I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of that right now though. I found myself smiling without realising it.

By now, we were very far away from Burgess. Jack was a very fast flyer. For all I knew, we could be in Canada by now- I kind of doubted it, but you never know.

The wind whipped my hair behind me, the breeze stung my eyes, and I was cold. Yet, I felt very happy. Things felt somewhat normal again- well, as normal as it could get when you're flying through the air on a supposedly made up person to explain frost and ice, et cetera. We flew for miles before Jack spoke up again.

"You know, I've never felt like a normal teen," he told me.

"You're not a normal teen," I laughed.

"I know," he replied. "But with you, I don't feel... different. For once, I feel like a regular mortal hanging out with my best friend."

Was I just friend zoned by Jack? Oh, I hope not.

"We're hundreds of feet in the air and you feel... regular?" I asked him.

"A small bit. I definitely feel happy anyway."

With that, and much to my shock, Jack dropped from the sky. My heart was in my mouth as he soared down to the white sheet of snow below us. I had to resist the urge to yell out in fear and joy. This certainly was an experience for me. I laughed out loud, my heart racing. I felt free, even if I was never trapped. I just felt amazing and like Jack, happy.

We landed on the ground swiftly.

I jumped off of Jack's back and gaped at North's workshop. So, I finally made it to the North Pole. It was so... magical. It was also about the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life. At the front, above two oak doors, was a large rose window with the design of a snowflake on it. The two Doric pillars in front of the doors were painted red and white and held up part of the second floor stretching out beyond the oak door. The bricks were painted bright red. The workshop was nothing like I imagined, but it was far more beautiful.

Jack saw me gaping at the workshop and he smiled. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"No. It's beautiful," I replied.

"Shall we?" He nodded to the entrance, and I gulped.

As we came to the door, I saw a sign hung beside the door. It said: Warning! Yetis past doors! We are not responsible for any injuries caused by the Yetis or the elves. I giggled as Jack opened the door and entered the workshop.

I gasped.

The workshop was at least six stories high. In the centre of the large room we entered was a very large globe with lights flickering around each country. Beside the globe was North, in deep discussion with Mund and Tooth. I guessed Sandy would be arriving a little bit after us as he had to go sort out my parents. I wondered how long he'd be putting them to sleep for.

"You're lucky North now likes me because I use to never be allowed in here," Jack told me. "It's usually guarded by Yetis and elves. Ya, the elves aren't that hard to get past. It's the Yetis you've got to look out for." He looked up at the railing of the second floor as a Yeti glared down at Jack and I. Wow... Yetis looked like distorted teddy bears. I wasn't sure how I felt about the Yetis at all.

North and Mund noticed Jack and I enter the room and stopped talking.

"Sophie!" North exclaimed, trying is absolute hardest to look delighted, but failing miserably. "So good to see you here- Er, not to be mean, but what are you doing here?" His Russian accent was thick and heavy- he was nothing at all what you expected Santa to look like.

"North, Sophie isn't exactly safe," Jack told him. "She's just a part of this as we are."

* * *

**Wow... Am... Thanks for reviews guys! :') Please keep them coming! Ha, the reviews make me feel good inside, honestly! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Honestly, I was very bored. I know I should have been listening to what North was saying, but the discussion about Evil was just dragged out too much and I was over tired. My eyelids felt heavy and all I wanted to do was sleep. What? I'm a seventeen year old girl who's been deprived of sleep, what did you expect? North was saying something about... I wasn't quite sure... I tried hard to focus, but I just frowned, the tiredness becoming too much.

Without meaning to, my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Jack rested his chin on his hand. He was sitting next to Sophie feeling really bored. Sure, he was worried about Evil and he was definitely worried about Sophie. He hoped that none of this became too much for her. All his anger towards her melted away when Evil came. He realised he couldn't stay mad at her, not when this was happening.

He also wished that Jamie hadn't of given out to him when it slipped out. Like, Jamie was Jacks best friend, he thought he could come to him about anything- clearly Jamie's little sister was a NO ZONE. He really hoped that Jamie wouldn't stay too mad.

That's when he felt something hit off his shoulder and stay there. Surprised, he looked down to see a mess of gold hair. He thought for a second that Sophie was just resting against him until he saw that she was actually sleeping.

She looked cute when she slept. Her blonde hair swept over her closed eyes. Jack felt this pain in his chest he never felt before. Even though she had told him why, he still hurt. And, he didn't hurt because of that, but for the fact that she would grow up someday, and Jack would be just a thing of the past.

He shouldn't think of the future though, he should think of the present.

Jack sighed, pressing the staff in his hand against the ground. He felt embarrassed that the other guardians were here while Sophie was resting against him. He knew Mund was suspicious because of the way he talked to them.

What would they say if they knew? He knew deep down it was all so pointless and stupid in the end, Sophie would go on to live a normal life. But after three hundred years of feeling alone, he felt like he deserved this.

"Um, uh... North, you don't happen to have a spare room a yetis not using, do you?" Jack asked North, interrupting him mid sentence. Jack indicated to Sophie sleeping next to him.

"She's not much of an ankle biter, anymore, is she?" Mund asked, staring down at Sophie in adoration.

Sandy and tooth (Sandy arrived a few minutes after they had) both looked at Sophie. She was the only girl mortal that all the guardians favoured. Sophie means everything to them, maybe to Jack a little more.

"No, she's not," Jack agreed.

"Yes, yes. Second floor, Frost," North pointed up to the second floor of the workshop.

Jack, trying to ignore the stares of the others, turned and held Sophie's head up while he turned and picked her up off the ground, carrying her bridal style to the stairs. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks still feeling the stares at the back of his head. He really wouldn't mind if they went back to talking. It would make him feel less awkward.

After what felt longer than it should of, he found an empty room and carried Sophie into the room. The bed was pushed up against the wall, with a window beside it looking out onto the snowy landscape below them. This felt like his home turf. Sighing, he lay Sophie down on the bed, and made a lame attempt to cover her with the blankets. Jeez, the yetis were living in luxury!

He looked back at the door. He didn't want to leave Sophie...

Making a decision, he sat at the end of the bed and pushed himself against the wall. He closed his eyes, feeling that today's events had worn him out.

Much to his surprise, Jack dozed off.

... ... ... ... ... ...

I was having an amazing dream.

For once, Jack was actually a normal teen, meaning he actually was able to grow and didn't have to stay 18 forever. He still had those beautiful blue eyes and his Snow White hair- and he was holding my hand.

"I'm so glad you're my girlfriend," he said to me. I smiled. I couldn't help myself, but I was Jack's girlfriend, why shouldn't I smile? And Jamie was there, and he was with Pippa, looking at us happily.

Jack turned to me, staring into my eyes with his eyes that made my heart skip a beat. He was perfect for me. He was fun, he was nice and I guess his looks were a bonus. He just kept me safe.

He leaned into me, but before he could even kiss me, I woke up.

BAD TIMING BRAIN!

I opened my eyes, realising that I wasn't at home, but I was sleeping on a bed with the covers half over me. At the end of the bed sat Jack, his shoulders slouched and his eyes closed. I realised he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful, but I doubted he was comfortable.

Feeling lousy that he slept like that, while I had the comfort of a bed, I tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting him from his sleep. He jerked his back in shock, which didn't result too well. His head slammed against the wall, and he winced.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head where he hit it. I kept in a giggle. "Oh, I didn't mean to fall asleep-"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Jack. You look dead, lie down and go to sleep." Honestly, it never occurred to me that the guardians did sleep. I guess they still had a working mind like any mortal, except they just got to live forever.

He looked ready to protest, but he lay down next to me.

"Being a guardian is a lot of work," he yawned.

I shushed him. It felt like I was taking care of a little child.

"No," he muttered. "I have to tell you something while I'm feeling stupidly brave and tired," he told me.

"Jack, I'm sure it can wait," I said softly.

"No, for all we know, this could be my last chance," he whined. Okay, now he sounded like a little child, but I didn't interrupt him any further and let him speak. He leaned in close to me, his eyes barely open. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't remember this in the morning he was so tired. "I..." he seemed to be now thinking against what he was going to say. "Uh, maybe it can wait till morning," he decided before closing his eyes.

I closed my eyes too, feeling very relaxed and safe.

I woke up again; the sun had lowered in the sky. Oh god. I was gone from home a whole day. I was about to get up, when I realised that cold arms were wrapped around me and my face was looking into a very blue jumper with a ring of frost around it. I pushed my head back a little, to see that Jack was awake. He had mixed emotions on his face as though he was thinking hard about something, and he also looked happy again.

He realised I was awake, but he made no attempt to remove his arms around from me. I just assumed he forgot they were there, that's all.

"Morning," he smiled.

"You mean, good evening," I corrected him with a chuckle.

He stuck his tongue out at me playfully. "Whatever," he replied.

We were so busy looking at one another (ugh, this was starting to sound too much like my stupid romance novels at home!) that we didn't hear the door open. There was an awkward cough from behind me.

I got such a fright I managed to push myself away from Jack, landing in a heap on the ground. I saw large, furry feet and knew straight away who had entered the room.

"Oh, sorry," Mund didn't sound like he actually meant it, "was I interrupting something just there?"

"Ugh, gross Mund!" I exclaimed. "We just fell asleep!"

"Oh, okay. That's what we're calling it now," Jack added with a cheeky smirk. I looked at him horrified and he laughed at me not looking the slightest bit bothered.

"I'll deal with you later," I snapped at him. This just resulted in another laugh from him. "Honestly, Mund. I'm not an idiot. We just fell asleep!" I emphasised the last part again for him.

"Not an idiot? What's that suppose to mean?" I heard Jack ask. I ignored his comment and still looked up at Mund. I realised I was still on the ground, and stood up, brushing the dust off of my clothes.

Mund looked a little angry and looked pointedly towards Jack. Mund was like another brother/father to me, so of course he was protective of me.

Finally Jack sighed. "We really did just fall asleep," he told Mund.

"Fine," Mund rolled his eyes, still not looking too pleased. "But while you two were nice and cosy up here, we were discussing your safety!"

"I know, I'm sorry," I said.

"You should be," Mund scolded me. "Now, come on. Jack's going to take you home."

He didn't seem happy about this at all, but I was. Jack was going to tell me something, and I needed to know what it was. As he said, this could be his last chance. Also, I had to give out to him for just there.

Plus, had no one ever heard of the saying 'waiting till marriage'?

Ugh, boys.

* * *

**I know I didn't reply to comments, but I'm really tired today. Sorry!:( please do tell me what you guys think! thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'll do review replies for both eight and nine. :) thanks for the reviews, I honestly absolutely love reading them. :)**

**so...**

**Black-death-646: oh my god. I actually love reading your comments. They're always so nice and praising and that means a lot to me, so thanks. Oh, I hope so. I'm always trying to add his cocky, cheeky humour into it. In real life I have witty humour, but they're completely different. Haha. Peter Pan is awesome!:D Hope you have a good year!:)**

**Kaci12: Aw, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review. :)**

**SomeoneFromEarth: Agh, thank you. I'm really trying to make it cute. Ha, I'm glad you think it is anyway. :) Thanks for reviewing!:D**

** TrapWolf94: Naw, thanks. 3**

**Guest: Aw, glad you enjoy it. That means a lot to me. :3**

**Lunarock9: Agh, I'll probably change it again. It's really hard to write a summary thing. I'm terrible at it!XD Thanks for the review. :)**

**BehbaLovesTea: Ha, aw, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you think it's cute- that's what I was going for. XD I hope you haven't gone insane yet! I've tried to update ASAP! XD Ha. :)**

**Guest: Aw, I'm glad you fell in love with the story. :3 **

**SO! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! **

**Lets continue with the story! XD**

* * *

"So, what did Mund say to you before we left?" I asked, grinning as we flew away from North's workshop. Mund pulled Jack to one side and I had the worst feeling that I knew what they were talking about: me. I mean, it's not like Jack and I were even going out. Technically, right now we're just friends... Who have kissed. why do things have to be so complicated? It's actually so infuriating!

"It was kind of like what I expect a father to say to the boy his daughters dating," he laughed. "Like: you better behave yourself! Blah, blah, blah. Do you ever think Mund is a little too protective? He wouldn't even let me explain myself."

"Well, what you said about that's what we're calling it now didn't exactly help at all, smart arse," I told him. Sighing, I thought back to what he was going to tell me last night. Working up a enough courage, I decided to ask him. "So... Last night you said you were going to tell me something while you were 'stupidly brave'. You don't happen to want to tell me now, do you?"

I could see colour rise to his cheeks, but he still smiled despite looking embarrassed. "No, not yet. Not now anyway. Someday, though"

He said it in a way that he didn't want to bring it up again for another long while. I frowned, but let it go. I've learned not to annoy people into telling me what I wanted to know. Plus, I didn't want to bother Jack. He said he'd tell someday, and I can only hope he'll keep that promise. Hopefully, I get to see that stupid day considering Evil may or may not be after me. My whole situation was completely stupid.

"So, what now? Are you going to come visit more?" I asked him after a brief silence, apart from the wind whipping around us, stinging my face.

"Of course," he replied. "I can't exactly leave you alone while you might be in danger."

"Oh," I tried not sound disappointed. I was really hoping that he would visit more because he wanted to, not because he felt obliged to as a guardian. You know what? I hate this guardian stuff. It's all so bloody irritating that a girl and a boy can't even be happy, not even for a few years. More like a year at most. I was going to be eighteen next month.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking a glance in my direction.

"What? Oh, um, nothing really," I lied.

He rolled his eyes, with a light chuckle that made my heart skip a beat. Why did he have to do this to me? I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS! Gr, I bet Cupid was messing with me. Was Cupid even real? I wasn't sure of what was real or just myths anymore. For all I knew there could be dragons roaming around Burgess.

"you call me a terrible liar?" He joked. "Come on, just tell me. Trust me, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." He spoke with such honesty in his voice, it was hard not to believe him.

I groaned slightly. "No, it's really selfish and I'd rather you not think of me that way!" I protested, burying my head into his neck. I could feel him tense a bit, but didn't think about it.

When I looked up, he seemed to be scoping the ground. Instantly, I looked down too. I saw the forest where we talked after a few days. Where Evil had come.

"You don't think he's still down there, do you?" I shuddered at the though.

"Honestly, no. But I still think he's sneaking around Burgess." I can't lie, I felt panic surge through me at that moment. What if Evil was still there. My stomach twisted a little. Reactively I held onto Jack a little tighter. He noticed this and smiled warmly, looking away from the ground.

"Hey, he won't touch you while I'm here," he promised.

"Thanks, Frosty," I grinned, ruffling his white hair. He smirked and began to descend. We landed on the ground, right outside my house. I looked around- let's hope my neighbours did not just see me fly down to the ground.

"My parents probably are worried sick," I mumbled, gazing hesitantly up at the house. I was gone for what? A full day and a bit maybe? Of course they'd be worried. I felt nervous about going back. What could I tell them?

"Maybe."

"Jack, would it be too much to ask if you came in with me? Honestly, I'm a little nervous," I admitted to him. He nodded, half smiling at me. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. Hands trembling, I entered the house.

My parents sat at the couch, both looking pale. My mothers eyes were red and puffy, my dads were full of worry. Jamie sat across from them on the single couch, looking as equally worried. Pippa sat next to him, holding his hand in comfort. I felt like I just walked in on a funeral.

they all turned to face my direction at the sound of the door. Immediately the all stood up and raced to me, except Jamie and Pippa, who both stared at Jack. Pippa stared at Jack in shock, while Jamie looked at him in fury. Jack tried to apologise with his eyes, but Jamie wasn't looking at him anymore. Realising that I was here, that I was home, relief swept over his face.

My parents pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Sophie! Where have you been!?" My mother sobbed. "I've been worried. We searched everywhere for you and could not find you! Oh, but you're safe!" She pulled me into another hug.

"But you're in so much trouble for running off!" My dad scolded.

"I didn't-" but I stopped myself midway the sentence. I didn't need to get myself into more trouble by explaining what really happened. I knew Jamie wasn't going to tell them, and I doubted that Pippa was going to either. I looked at Jamie with my pleading eyes, and he groaned.

"Mom, you need to sit down, Pippa and I have to tell you something," Jamie muttered, defeated by my pleading look. He was always a sucker for it.

My mother looked slightly confused, but sat down. My dad followed her actions, clearly curious about what Jamie had to tell them. He sighed, trying the best way to put it. I smiled, pulling jack (without making it look like I was just holding onto thin air) to anther empty seat. He sat down next to me, smiling at Jamie as he spoke. Even though Jamie had seemed furious with him, at the end of the day, jack would always be Jamie's best friend and maybe even his hero.

"The other day I wasn't being truthful with you, and it got Sophie into trouble," he began. "When she said Jack Frost was real, she wasn't lying. In fact, Jack's here, sitting beside Sophie right now."

Without realising it, both my parents looked to where I was sitting. Jack straightened himself as all eyes looked at him. I had a feeling my parents still couldn't see him.

"Jamie, stop being silly," my mother sighed. "There's no such thing. He's just a made up person."

"Really? That's insulting!" Jack said. I laughed, and my mother looked at me wearily. Even Jamie and Pippa manage a smile.

"Ms Bennett, Jack really is here," Pippa defended calmly, trying hard to not sound like she was insulting my mothers intelligence.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Jack stood up so quickly. Jamie, Pippa and I all looked to him expectantly.

He held out his staff and suddenly, little puffs of white began to fall from the ceiling. He pointed to the windows and the began to freeze immediately. My mother looked like she was having a panic attack. My father on the other hand was actually looking right at Jack. His eyes were as wide as saucers. Oh my god, he could see him.

Jack nodded at him, and my dad did this awkward nod back.

My mother on the other hand still refused to believe even while it was snowing inside our living room.

Jack furrowed his brows together. Suddenly his eyes sparkled like he had another idea. He ran to the window and began to draw a bunny. I knew what he was doing. He did the same to Jamie and made him believe...

The bunny came to life and began to hop around the room. My mothers gaze followed it and she gasped.

"Mom, he's real," I swore.

"I- I believe you," she whispered, her voice full of shock.

Jacks eyes looked cheerfully at me and I smiled back. My mothers gaze rested on Jack like she couldn't believe it.

"You're him," she shook her head, but she gave a wry grin at him. "You're Jack Frost. This is so... Insane."

"Hello, Mr and Ms Bennett," Jack said politely. "Uh... Nice house."

"Thanks," my mother said, her eyes still wide. "So, Sophie was telling the truth after all!" I nodded my head at her. "I'm so sorry!" She apologised.

"This is amazing," my father muttered.

"Ya, I-" I shook my head at him, quickly realising that he was about to make yet another cocky comment about how amazing he is. He grinned a little while I scowled at him. He really needed to mind his cockiness while he was around my parents. Honestly, boys.

"How long have you been- I mean, how long have you known my children?" My mother asked in amazement.

"A very long time," Jamie admitted. "Jack here is like my best friend."

"Ya, he's, uh, mine too," I told them, not really sure what Jack was to me anymore. I mean, I still thought of him as my friend, but honestly, I thought of him as more than that too. I saw Jamie scowl a little at this. I glared at him. He really needed to get OVER it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." my mother said holding her hands up. All eyes turned to her. "Sophie, when we discussed Jack you said you were having boy troubles!" My face must have went fifty shades of red. Ugh, mom. You don't say that in front of DAD, and most certainly not in front of Jack and Jamie.

My dad looked a little awkwardly at Jack and I. Jack looked really embarrassed. Ugh, this was too mortifying. I wanted to face palm myself it was that bad.

My dad stood up, and Jack took a step back, worried by my dads actions.

"Uh, good conversation you guys," he looked as embarrassed as Jack. "I'm... In going to be in the kitchen if you need anything."

With that, my father left.

"Ya, this seems private. Come on Jamie, let's go with your dad." Pippa stood up, taking Jamie's hand and leading him out to the kitchen. Jamie even managed to give a warning glare to Jack as he passed.

Oh god. I just wanted to run up to my room and hide, and maybe even draw.

"Uh, maybe I should go too- mother daughter talk, right-?"

"Sit down," my mother told him, not allowing him to finish.

Oh god. This couldn't get any worse, could it? What was she going to even say to him? All I said to her was that I let him go because I needed him to be safe.

"So, Jack," he said, her voice still quiet not believing who she was talking to. "You and my daughter, huh? So, what happened?"

"Er, nothing happened!" Jack's face was going red. I had the worst feeling he thought my mother was implying something else. "We- we didn't do anything if that's what you mean-"

"Oh my god Jack!" I exclaimed. "That's not what she meant! She meant why were you angry at me!"

Jacks face went even redder. I felt embarrassed for him. I guess these were the first over thirty mortals to see him, and what was worse was that we kissed. Ugh, completely mortifying, this was.

"Oh- er, sorry, Ms Bennett," he looked down not meeting her gaze. I've never seen Jack looked awkward. He looked cute. "Uh... Well... I was mad because... Uh, she pushed me away, I guess."

"Ah, young love," my mother sighed dreamily. Uh-oh. "I remember when Sophie's father and I first met-"

"Mom, Jack and I aren't in love!" I muttered. "Plus, even if we were, he's immortal, so it's not like we could do anything about it!" I looked down miserably. I realised Jack was looking at me, and he looked a little hurt. I just stared blankly at the ground, feeling unsure.

"Well, then tell me where you were up until now," my mother said sternly.

"At Santa's workshop," I replied.

My mothers eyes went wider (honestly, how wide can her eyes go...?). She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She just looked at me expressionless. Well, I did try to tell her they were real. Actually, I think my mother looked about ready to faint. I guess this was a lot to take in at the moment.

"I'm going insane!" She shook her head.

"Ha, wait until you get to know Jack, he drives everybody insane!" I joked.

"Pfft, it's called having fun, I am the guardian of fun!" He reminded me.

"Sorry," I laughed. "Anyway, mom," I said, getting her attention back. "Can Jack stay for a little while... We have movies to watch. He hasn't even seen Peter Pan!"

My mother smiled, thank god. I really thought she was going to look shocked for the rest of the night. "Well, yes. But your father and I had planned to go to the cinema tonight... Of course, we planned if before you snuck off."

"Oh, are you two going on a date?" Jack asked, not looking the slightest bit embarrassed. Ugh, come on, Jack! You don't ask my parents if they're going on a date! Ew, that's gross.

My mother looked surprised by his question. I mean, it's not everyday a teenager asks adults are they going on a date. "Oh, yes. Yes we are," she chuckled. "Now, Sophie, promise me you won't sneak off, please? I need to know that you'll be safe."

If only my mother knew. I was far from safe at the moment, but with Jack here, I could gladly make that promise. "Mom, I'm not going anywhere," I assured her.

Great, now to start the movie marathon with Jack Frost.

I thought things would be... Better, with my parents knowing. I'm glad Jamie admitted to her the truth at last. It's not like Jack was a terrible person to know about. I mean... He's only Jack Frost after all.

Plus, Jack was messing with my emotions.

Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about him. I know I like him, definitely, but... We can't go on forever. Eventually we'll have to move on, and honestly, I wasn't quite ready to do that yet.

Ugh, I really needed to stop thinking about the future.

* * *

**Ugh... I don't know if it was a good idea to have the parents know... But like, if they didn't, they'd eventually think Sophie was going insane, and we can't be having that, now can we...? **

**I really hope you guys like this. Oh, expect some bit (hopefully!) of cuteness in the next chapter. :3 I have this all like planned out like the weirdo that I am!XD**

**Please review for more, thanks!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**REVIEW REPLY! :D**

**Mimiscout: THANKS! :D I'm glad you enjoy reading it, that means a lot. :')  
**

**Black-Death-646: Agh, again thank you! :D You- agh. I can never stop smiling at your comments. :) Ya, I wasn't entirely sure whether or not to put them in and let them know, but seriously. They'd end up thinking that Sophie was insane and sending her to an Asylum, and that can't be done... XD Ha, thanks again for the awesome review. :D  
**

**Guest: Lol, always drama. XD  
**

**Guest: I was just trying to say that NOT only boys get friendzoned.. XD XD Haha, ya, but I always try to add humour to make people smile. I'm glad that's working!:D Ya, I try to make it cute. Ha, thank you. :)  
**

**SayHappy: Oh ya, it should. :) The more that believe, the better, right? :)  
**

**SnowFlake: Well, you can't have Jack Frost in it without adding some humour, am I right? XD Ha, ya, I guess it is sometimes like her diary. :D I never really thought about it, but it seems cooler. :D I am so glad it makes you smile. :) :')  
**

**SomeoneFromEarth: Aw, thank you. Your comments make me smile. :) Ya, I kind of based their Mom after mine who would totally embarrass me if I ever brought a boy home. XD Mom's will be Mom's. XD  
**

**Guest: Ya, I get bored really easily... XD Plus, it's Christmas break, so might as well. :D But once school starts on Monday again I won't be updating as quick as I am. :'( Thanks for the review! :)  
**

**Leslie: Ya, I saw on Tumblr this fanart of Jack and Jamie.. and I was like... But what about Sophie? She'd soon be the perfect age to date Jack. And then I got all these ideas and blah, blah, et cetera, this story was formed. :D I'm glad you think it's interesting, and thanks for the review! :)  
**

* * *

So, after Jamie left with Pippa, giving Jack a little nod, my parents soon left. Fortunately, and unfortunately that left Jack and I alone. _Alone._ Ugh, honestly, I'm terrible with boys, especially when they're at my house. I remember this one time I brought over my friend Ethan (and we really are just friends!) and it was totally awkward. My Mom kept on smiling at him, and my dad wouldn't even look at him! Parents can be so awkward sometimes, it wasn't even funny.

Remembering Ethan, I also remembered my bloody phone which I hadn't checked in days. Ugh, what was I like? I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached to my body!

I left Jack alone downstairs for a minute while I ran up to get my phone and DVD's. I grabbed a couple of my favourites (which sadly did include one romance movie: The Notebook). No matter what type of person you are, you're always going to love The Notebook. Always. Sure, it always made me cry, but it was just so... captivating, and cute. How can you _not_ love it, though? I thought about forgetting Peter Pan and just watching this movie. Decision made: Jack and I were watching The Notebook (smooth, right?). Bringing my phone with me, I ran back down the stairs and went to the T.V.

"Uh, I can't find Peter Pan," I lied, with a wry grin. "I decided to put on The Notebook instead. I'm hoping you'll like it."

_I'm also hoping you'll possibly get an idea from it, Jack!_ I didn't want to say out loud how I felt, and maybe this movie might help. _Might._ There was too many possibilities and ifs between Jack and I. I just wanted something definite. I was completely sick of this. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to be a teenage girl at all? It's harder than (possibly) being a guardian! No, not possibly. It was harder. _Is_ harder. Especially when you really have this major crush on a guy you can never have properly.

I pressed play and sat by Jack.

With every stupid romantic quote, I found my eyes filling with tears. You'll never see me say that again. Then, of course, the quote I always remembered most. That stupid quote!

_"So it's not gonna be easy, it's gonna be really hard. And we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I wanna do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever. You and me. Everyday."_

Oh no. My eyes were tearing up! _GAH! STOP IT EYES!_ But they wouldn't listen to me! I, like the pathetic girl I was, began to sob._ Me! Sob! _Honestly! I needed to get a grip of myself. I was crying uncontrollably because of a romantic movie and IN FRONT of Jack. This day couldn't even get any better (note sarcasm!). I tried to wipe my eyes without Jack seeing, but he did. He saw me crying. I bet he thought I was stupidly lame like all other guys did. I bet he thought I was some loser.

_GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF! _

"Sophie," Jack asked cautiously. "Are you crying?" I shook my head, wiping more stupid tears! Oh my god, how many more were to come? My eyes have betrayed me. Stupid eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice soft and caring.

"Because of this stupid movie!" I sobbed.

"Why are you watching it if it makes you cry?" he laughed.

I didn't reply. I wasn't going to let him know. Could I? He wouldn't understand, or he might think I'm some freak and run away. Feeling stupid, I repeated the quote, looking at him. Maybe he'd understand. Maybe. Again, too many maybes and ifs. I needed a definite. I needed something permanent, not temporary. So what if I was only seventeen? That doesn't mean I don't know love. Look at Jamie and Pippa. They realised (well, Jamie did) their feelings for one another at seventeen. But they're both mortals, they have it easy.

Jack's eyes softened. "Sophie... I..." he didn't know how to finish.

Of course he didn't.

"Do.. Uh, do you want a hug?" He asked.

Without thinking about it too much, I nodded.

He wrapped his cold arms around me and held me. He just held me there.

Eventually, I ended up in front of him, his legs on either side of me, his arms still wrapped around me, his chin resting on my shoulder. We just watched the movie.

Ugh, and the love making scene? That was beyond awkward. I even felt my cheeks burning as Jack sat behind me.

At the end when it showed Noah and Allie holding hands, together, both dead, I thought I even heard Jack sniffle a little. See, this movie gets to everyone. There's no point trying to be manly. This movie was just so beautiful. It spoke about fighting for love even when it all seemed hopeless. I can't say anything other than it's just absolutely perfect... and everything I wanted. There, I said it. I wanted to have what Allie had. I wanted a Noah.

We were so engrossed with the TV, we didn't hear the door open until it was closed. We both looked up and saw my Mom and dad. I was fully aware that Jack was still resting his head on my chin. After a quick nudge, he set up, taking his hands back from around me.

My dad strode past, making it look like he didn't see anything. My mother looked down at us as though she just saw the cutest puppy ever.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt," she cooed. Ugh, Mom, seriously! Pull it together woman!

"You weren't interrupting anything," I sighed.

"Well, your father and I are going to bed... Sophie, don't stay up all night," she told me. She gave me a stern look and I nodded.

With that, my mother stalked out of the room leaving Jack and I alone to stare at the ending credits of the notebook. My heart actually felt heavy in my chest, and honestly, it hurt like hell. It was that longing feeling again.

I hadn't moved away from Jack. My back still rested against his chest.

I wanted to freeze everything right now. I wanted to just stay like this and not ever have to worry about growing up. I wanted this perfect moment forever. Do you know how much love hurts?

Finally, I finally admitted it to myself. I think I might be in love with Jack. No, not might.

I'm in love with Jack. I love him so much that it hurts because of everything. Ya, I'm blaming everything. I felt so bitter, and I felt a lump in my throat. I tried to swallow back the sob rising in my chest. There was no reason to cry. This was just some tragedy and I hated it. How can I find someone I find irritating, annoying and cocky, yet still so sweet, caring, kind and gentle? I can bet God is laughing at me right now. I bet he was like 'let's screw with Sophie Bennett's life'.

It's like God, can you not?

Much to my surprise, Jack wrapped his hands around me again, and hugged me. "I'm sorry," he muttered. I looked at him confused, his chin on my shoulder again. He noticed my confused stare, and looked at me sadly. "That I can't be your Noah."

I turned to face him. He actually looked sorry. He was sorry for something he couldn't help.

"I know it's what you want," he said. "But, I can't be Noah. If I was mortal and living in this generation, I would promise that I would be and I'd keep that promise. You'd be my Allie." He gave my a slight grin. That was smooth Jack. I guess after three hundred odd years of living, he picked up a few things. This boy was driving me insane, filling me with so many emotions I've never felt before. I guess he did realise how I felt for him. If only we could do something.

"I keep thinking I'm going to wake up soon," I whisper.

He moved his face close to mine. So close that I could see all the freckles on his face. "Sorry to disappoint, but this is all real," he smiles. "And you know what else is real? You know what I wanted to tell you back at North's?" he asks me.

I nod, holding my breath. We were just so close. If I just moved forward a little, I would be kissing him again.

"I wanted to tell you that you're the first girl that means anything to me," he went a little red. "And I feel stupid because it hurts to actually look at you. And I sound lame and cheesy, but you really do mean a lot to me. You mean everything to me. And... I want to ask, is it okay if I kiss you now?"

I smiled at him in adoration. He didn't understand how much he meant to me too. I nod, my heart beating so heavily against my chest. There was a knot in my stomach, and along with it, butterflies, trashing around so wildly, it was like they wanted to escape. My mind went blank, forgetting everything else around me and just focusing on him.

He pressed his lips to mine. It was better, a million times better than the first kiss. This kiss was full of love, and longing. I never wanted it to end. His hands settled on my waist, mine on his shoulders. I wasn't exactly sure what to do with my hands, but I didn't want to let him go.

Eventually we broke apart.

He stood up and helped me up.

"Night Sophie," he kissed my forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow."

He was leaving? Just after we kissed? _Again?_ Why did he leave after we kiss?

"Can't you stay?" I ask him, almost begging him. Ugh, I better not be changing into one of those desperate clingy girls. "I mean, you have to keep an eye on me anyway."

He smiled, flashing me his white teeth. "Sure. I can stay," he told me.

So, we travelled to my bedroom and lay on my bed. You know what we did? We talked. Ya, we talked for hours maybe. I lost track of time. We talked about everything. I know Jack may not come across it, but he can actually be very mature a lot of the time too.

Occasionly he even leaned in and kissed my forehead, or my nose and best of all, sometimes my lips. At one stage during the night, he even hugged me.

Thats when it clicked with me.

Like me, this was all new to Jack too. All the time he's lived, he's never had a girlfriend (I'm guessing that's what I was to him right now... Or did he technically have to ask me? Okay, friends with benifits it is than). Maybe even I was the first girl he's liked. (I doubted it though, because have you seen him? I bet lots of girls back in day liked him).

"I think you should go to sleep now," Jack mumbled as I yawned for the thousand time that night. My eyes felt heavy, but I didn't want to go to sleep. I just wanted to stay like this right now. (Ew, was I turning into Bella Swan or something? Ew, just... Gross).

"I don't want to sleep," I protested, like the child inside of me. What? Just because Jack could be mature, doesn't mean I could be. There was a golden glow outside my window which made me jolt fully awake.

Dreams.

I jumped out of bed, giving Jack a fright and ran to the window. Lots of dreams, everywhere. I remember I use to try and stay up every night just to see this, but never could manage because I loved sleep so much. Sometimes I did see them, and I'd brush my hand through the golden river breaking it to form something like a butterfly.

I opened my window, Jack stood beside me, and I passed my hand through the golden stream.

As I expected, the gold formed into a butterfly and began to fly away. I smiled.

Jack jumped out of the window and levitated just in front of me, grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I rarely get perfect moments like this, so ya, I really couldn't help the smile in return. I even forgot about Evil. I forgot about everything bad. How can you think of something bad at a moment like this though? Honestly, you'd have to be some kind of bad person like Hitler to be like that. Or maybe you'd just have to be Evil himself. Oh well...

"Want to come out?" he asked me. I laughed in return.

"Turn around," I told him. He smiled and did so. I jumped onto his back (I really must be giving him back pains at this point) and he flew up high. So high that I could see the gold swimming through the town, turning to kids and teenagers and adults dreams. I even saw a unicorn dream, cute. Gold was streaming right in front of Jack and I's face. Jack swiped his hand through it, turning it into a snowflake. _A golden snowflake_. What else was I yet to experience?

"Hey, is that Sandy?" Jack asked, squinting to see into the distance. I followed his gaze to a golden figure of a very small person, with gold sprouting from his hands. It was Sandy. Jack realised that too and we flew over to him.

"S'up Sandy?" I asked as we reached him.

He gave me a thumbs up in reply. I wish Sandy could talk sometimes. I bet he was the easiest person to talk to on the planet. But no, he was always silent.

Jack and I stayed out until the sun began to emerge and I started to doze off on his back. In fear that I would fall off, Jack took me back to my room and laid me down on my bed. I half smiled at him, falling slowly to sleep. Wow, I really needed to fix my sleep pattern back to normal. Once school started again, I'd be screwed. At least it was the Easter Holidays. But there wasn't long left of that though.

Jack planted a kiss on my forehead. "Night, Sophie," he whispered, and that's all I remember before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Really? Is this OTT? Or too cheesy? I hope I messed with some of your feels anyway.. XD I wanted this to be cute, and what's more romantic than the Notebook? Agh! :') Please review for more, please!:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**REVIEW REPLY! :D**

**SayHappy: Oh my gosh. Almost chocked on my drink because I was laughing so much. XD Ha, I'm glad I made somoene do something productive anyway (sort of!) :P Ha, thanks again for the review. You always have something nice to say, that means a lot. :')  
**

**Black-Death-646: Yay! :D I was going for cute, but if it's beyond that BETTER AGAIN!:D Haha, thanks. :) Ha, I love that quote. :D It's so bloody cute. :') UH, ya, I'm not the biggest Twilight fan... Awkward... XD Ha, yay. I'm messing with someone's feels. :D Awesome. :P Oh, but ya. Sorry... :( Thanks for the awesome, epic review again. :'D  
**

**SomeoneFromEarth: Oh my gosh. You actually have me so emotional right now. I don't think I'm that good (and NO, I'm not fishing for comments, I just genuinely mean that). So, when people tell me I am, I get a hell lot emotional, so thank you. :) It's really appreciated. :) Ha, uncurl! UNCURL! XD Ha, ya. I don't know. I got bored... Friends with benefits seemed right... I'm weird, sorry! XD  
**

**Tomaaat: Aw, thanks a lot. :) That means so much. :) Ya, you should go see it. Warning: It's so freaking emotional. You won't know what to do with yourself at all. XD  
**

**Chalz: Uh... Sorry for the hiccups I may have caused? XD Thanks, I'm really glad you think so. Thank you so much for the review. :D  
**

**Kaci12: I hope this is soon enough. :D Thanks. :)  
**

**Guest: I update it quickly because I know if I don't I'll forget about it and stop writing it.. I do that a lot. :| Haha. Yay, thank you. :D And thanks again. :P**

* * *

The following morning I woke and I candidly forgot why I was so happy, and extremely tired. Then with a sharp pang, I remembered everything from last night. _Jack had kissed me!_ This was all so surreal. I never thought Jack would have any ounce of courage to kiss a girl, ever. I mean, if you knew Jack like I did (and I knew him pretty damn well) you'd know he was cocky as hell, but he was also shy sometimes. I just lay in my bed, my fingers tracing over my lips.

Sighing dreamily, I got out of bed. I was in my pyjamas (yes, I did change last night, but why would I find it important to tell you? Honestly!). They were my favourite colour of mint green. I don't know, I've always had this thing for mint green- it's a lovely colour, but talking about colours isn't exactly of importance right now, and ya, probably a little boring. But when I'm happy I think about stupid things like... Oh, like little goldfish. Goldfish are cute... I should by myself a- _Oh my god, brain! SHUT UP!_

I was almost skipping down the stairs from happiness. I'm really bad at hiding my emotions.

Trying to hide a smile I entered the kitchen, and went to the fridge.

"Morning, Mom and Dad. Hey Jack," I said, scoping around the fridge for some orange juice.

That's when I stood up and turned on my heel. _JACK?_ What was he doing here sitting with my parents? Not that I'm actually complaining. Did he spend the rest of the night here or did he leave? Oh my god, what was the world coming to? Jack was sitting down with my parents at the table. _Just sitting there!_ He didn't look awkward, he actually looked quite comfortable. Well, he was cocky, so I guess confidence comes with that too... _I guess. _

Ugh, but still! My Mom was doing it again, and so was my dad. My Mom was just smiling at him, and my dad looked way too awkward.

That's when I noticed the box on the table. _Oh no. Not the box! ANYTHING BUT THE BOX!_ And no, it wasn't baby photos, Jack's known me long enough... It was worse, much worse. It was... Drawings. Drawings I did as a child. Oh, who am I kidding? These are drawings I did up until last year. Agh! You still don't understand why this is so embarrassing, do you? It had drawings of the guardians. I mean, ya, some group and then there's some individual ones, all stored in that box! How could my mother do this to me? _HOW?_ Does she not love me any more? Is that it?

"Those are private!" I snapped, running for the box, but Jack was quicker. He snatched the box and bloody _flew_ out of reach.

"He can fly!?" My mother exclaimed, almost exasperated. "Oh my gosh, he can fly!"

Ugh, this was a bad time to be thinking of Peter Pan again. That blood 'we can fly' tune got stuck in my head- not the time though. Jack had my bloody box and was still looking at my drawings! I think I'd prefer to run naked through the street- okay, scratch that, I wouldn't. I tend to exaggerate things, sorry.

The door bell rang, making me jump in my spot as I still tried helplessly to reach to the box.

"I'll be back," I said, coldly to Jack. He grinned, flicking through pages and pages of art work.

I ran to the front door and didn't even have time to speak as I was pushed past.

"Where have you been? You haven't answered any of my texts, or even any of my calls- wait, are we fighting?" An answer wasn't even awaited for. "No, we aren't. I'd remember if we were... But then again..."

"Edith!" I exclaimed, completely puzzled.

Ah, Edith Wright. One of closest friends, and yet she was such an unlikely friend of mine. We were complete opposites. She was peppy, head cheerleader, pretty, popular, while me? No. I was classified into the troubled, rock, punk listener kids, or even sometimes the hipster group. We didn't talk very much in school because none of her other friends liked me, but since we lived close, we would hang out after school nearly all the time.

How we became friends? Well... I kind of helped, or even saved her life.

It was about three years ago. I had made my way to the girls bathroom because I'd rather hang here for five or ten minutes than listening to Mr Young going on through our history notes. That was way too boring, and completely a waste of my time. I'm not interested in history very much at all. Anyway, while in the bathroom, I had heard someone (yes, this is gross) puking their guts up in one of the stalls.

Not really wanting to intrude, I was just about to step out when I heard sobbing. Being the caring person that I am, I knocked on the door of the stall. No reply.

"I know you're in there," I called in. "I can hear you crying." I bet Edith was completely thankful that I hadn't said 'hey! I heard you puking!'

"Bennett?" Edith called out. Was I really that recognisable by my voice?

"Yup, it's me," I admitted.

The door unlocked, and out came Edith, her mascara running down her face with the tears that fell. I straight away felt pity to this barbie, who didn't even call me Sophie. Her lips trembled as though she was fighting back more tears. I wondered what she was crying about- ugh, and then it hit me. She had been puking and then crying. And honestly, this isn't the first time I've heard someone puke in this bathroom. I just never realised it had always been Edith.

_Edith Wright had an eating disorder._

"P-please don't tell anybody you heard me crying," she begged, her eyes brimming with tears.

I wanted to say something. Something so stupid she might have slapped me for it, but if it helped, wouldn't it be for the best? "Ya, I won't. If you promise me to get help."

And since then, Edith would come over to me and tell me of the food she had eaten. When she ate a full burger for dinner without throwing up, she ran to my house to tell me. Her eyes just glowed and even I could see how proud she was of herself. From that day on, we considered each other friends. No, friends didn't cut it. Best friends. It just shows how things can change when you do something good for someone.

I know sometimes Edith still relapsed, but she was getting better each day.

Anyway, back to the present.

"Sorry! But I've been worried. Even Ethan's been asking about you," she told me with a wink. I rolled my eyes. She has always though Ethan's had a thing for me, but he really didn't. We really were just good friends, as I've said before. I suppressed a smile. Imagine if she knew about Jack. Jack Frost who was hopefully sitting down on a chair now, and not floating around the kitchen. Jack who _still_ had my bloody box! Gr, he can be irritating sometimes!

"Well, I've been at home," I said to her. And to the North Pole, and attacked by this really evil guy called... Evil.

"Still, we need to hang out!" she said. "So, you and me are going to the mall on Saturday, okay?"

Ugh, the mall. How lame was that? Out of all the places, she chooses the freaking Mall. Well, I guessed that's what all popular kids did in their time at the mall. They went there and checked out a bunch of hot guys and even tried to... 'hook' up with them. Ya, welcome to my generation, everybody. Edith could be like that a lot of the time, but I never said anything despite it grossing me out.

She saw my indecisive look. "Come on. We need to get you a boyfriend!" Yup, there's the Edith that a lot of the time annoyed me. "You'd have one if you realised Ethan liked you. You two can be so annoying sometimes! But that doesn't matter, we'll get you one."

She looked at her phone. "Well, I better go. I'll see you on Saturday, at twelve, okay? Wear something cute too!"

With that, Edith left me, not even letting me say anything. Oh, of course. Edith decides to get me a boyfriend when I had one... Kind of. Ugh, no. Jack is a friend with benefits, I guess. Excuse me, what else would you call it? IT'S COMPLICATED!

I walked back into the kitchen, feeling slightly confused. Edith hadn't given me even the slightest chance to say anything! Little rude, it it not? Oh well, I guess now I was going to the Mall on Saturday whether I liked it or not...

"Who was at the door?" My mother asked, sometimes looking at me and then sometimes at Jack who was still floating.

"Just Edith," I told her. "Jack, get down!" I snapped.

He looked at me, a little shocked at my snapping, but I smiled to show him I wasn't completely annoyed with him. He sighed and fell to the ground again, sitting down on the chair.

"This is cute," he said, holding up a picture of Jamie and I with the guardians. I drew it when I was ten, and that was clearly shown. I gave him a look and he laughed. "No, I mean it. Even in this I look great. Mund still looks like a Kangaroo, Tooth looks as insane as always," he smirked at this, but not in an arrogant way. "And North looks like a bad-ass. You even got his tattoos in! Oh, and look, there's Sandy."

I snatched the picture out of his hand and stuck my tongue out.

"And all this time your father and I just thought you had a vivid imagination," my mother chuckled a little.

I took the box away. "Ya, okay. Great, thanks Mom for letting him at this. If anyone wants me, I'll be going to the park with my skateboard. I guess you can join me if you want, Jack."

"No, you're probably sending me out there to beat me up for looking at your drawings," he joked.

"Damn, how did you know?" I replied sarcastically.

Laughing, I ran back to my room and changed, also grabbing my skateboard. I had two skateboards... Thinking about it, I grabbed the second one. Maybe I could teach Jack a few tricks on a board without snow or ice to help. Man, the heat was unbearable already and it's only eleven in the morning! How does Jack stick the heat in that bloody jumper- wait. Never mind. He's Jack Frost. _Frost_ is sort of there for a reason. Thinking about it, how long has Jack worn that Jumper? I decided not to ponder on that thought very long. Jack wouldn't be Jack without his blue jumper that had a ring of frost around the collar.

"Come on, Frosty," I said, going to the front door. Jack was by my side in seconds.

We ran (because I was not flying with him in the morning when the streets were busy! We could do that at the park which everybody else seemed to of forgotten about!) to the park. The park was huge. I called it the park, but it wasn't really a park. It was an old local pool but the water had been drained out leaving a curved empty bowl in the ground. Perfect for skateboarding.

"Today, I'm going to teach you how to skate," I told him, throwing the board down in front of him and the other down in front of me. He pushed the board a little with his toe, cautiously. Wow, Jack was being cautious? Well, where's the _fun_ in that?

"Snowboarding I am the master at, but skateboarding? This is all going to end badly," he said, adding a cute smile at the end. I wish he wouldn't do that, it's distracting!

"Just step on it," I told him. He looked at the board hesitantly, and eventually, with great reluctance, he placed two feet on the board, one right after the other. He wasn't even moving, yet he still wobbled trying to gain balance while getting comfort on the board. I could see how nervous he was, and that was okay. I wouldn't like Jack if he was always confident, that's just too cocky for my liking.

I held out both my hands and nodded encouragingly at him. Finally, something fun I was better than Jack at.

He took my hands in his, the coldness of his hands sent a shiver down my spine. Okay, I may have lied a few days ago when I said I was use to the coldness of his hands- his whole body. I wasn't use to it at all. I just grew to ignore it.

I began to pull him along, very gently. "Oh no. We're moving. This-this right here- this is going to go all horribly wrong. Just you wait, and don't say I didn't warn you," he mumbled.

"Jack," I said. "Shut up. Please."

He just made a face at me, but after a few minutes he eventually slipped his hands away from mine and stepped off the board. I threw my hands down by my side in frustration. I hit the edge of my own board and it flipped up allowing me to catch it casually (yes, I was just that awesome! -What? Yes I AM!).

"You know, this is not for me. You should just show me. Go on, do some of your tricks or whatever," he said, holding out his hands out as if to say _go ahead_. I was a little taken off guard by his question. I threw the board back down, a little nervous actually. I skate all the time, and I'm pretty good at it but I've never skated in front of someone before. It was always a private thing.

I walked over, taking my board with me, and stood at the edge of the bowel. This territory was familiar to me. Jack stood next to me, his brow arched up.

And I took the plunge. I was aware of all the turns, and aware of the board beneath me. I was in control. Ha, if you don't skate then you don't understand, but if you do, then you understand the thrill. You understand the feel of the freedom as the wind whips through your hair, roaring in your ears. After a couple of rounds around the bowl, I came back up, landing right in front of Jack. Honestly, he actually looked quite impressed. Now, impressing Jack is a very hard thing to do. As you probably guessed, I was VERY proud of myself.

"Not bad, right?" I added with a cocky smile. The one Jack usually wore around the place. Uh, I probably didn't look as good as he did when he did it, so I stopped and looked to the ground feeling embarrassed.

"Not bad at all- but if this was snowboarding I'd whip your butt," he winked. I rolled my eyes- can't I just have a moment?

"Mhm," I sighed. "You're lucky I know you so well, because you just sound way too cocky."

"I do not," he said defensively, pouting.

"Ya you do," I said, standing on my tiptoes and pecking him on the lips. When I stood normally again he grinned.

"So, I just pout and I get a kiss? If I do it again can you give me another?" he said, flirtatiously.

"Wow, cocky and flirty," I chuckled. But I gave in and gave him another kiss...

Ya, the kiss may have lasted a little longer than actually intended (like it's any of your business).

_Ya, I kind of just made-out with Jack Frost... Well, there's a first for everything, right?_

* * *

**Oh my gosh. I can't continue this- writers block. XD I have an idea for the next chapter though, so it's all good... :D Haha... PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE! :D :') I love you guys' comments... :P **

**Oh, PS: School starts Monday (GROAN!), so the story might not be updated as quick... :/ Stupid school... -_- Ha, hope you all had a good winter break anyway. :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**SayHappy: Lol, doe doe bird. XD I'm not that good, honestly. I feel flattered though. :) Aw, thank you. That- gah! It makes me so damn happy it's not even funny. :') I'm truly elated that you enjoy my story so much. I hope you think this chapter is good enough.. Blah. Ha, anyway, thanks again. :) **

**SomeoneFromEarth: Ya, I can't have it dramatised all the time, you know? Though, this chapter might fool you. XD Thanks for the comment. :) Oh, and trust me, I don't really have much talent. Thanks so much though. :) I use to when I was younger, but I damaged my leg so many times now, that now every time (even on scooters) it's hard to push with. Sometimes my leg gets so bad that I can't move. I literally have to endure pain just sitting down. It sucks, but what can you do? :)  
**

**CrystalXRose: Aw, thanks. I was going for that. :P Thanks for the review. :)  
**

**Kaci12: Agh, I'm glad it was. :) Ha, I'm the exact same though. On Sunday night to Monday morning I didn't get any sleep at all, but luckily last night I got a few hours. It's hard to get back into a routine. :/ Gosh, I really wish people would stop saying that! I'm really not. Well, I don't feel like I am, but it's what I like to do, so I shall keep doing it. :) Thanks for the review. :D  
**

**Tomaaat: Ha, ya. That was the idea. Imagine Jack hugging her and then Edith going by and it looks like Sophie is just hugging thin air. Oh man, that would be hilarious! :L No problem. :) It's so sad though. :( Thanks for the review. :)  
**

**NightPantherIsMintMoon: I agree with you! :/ I wish school didn't give us homework. We had to do hours of work in school to go home and do it some more? Kind of sucks. :L Oh well. :) Aw, thanks. Same to you. :)  
**

**Snowflake Anon: Ya, I didn't want her to hide Jack all the time, so I thought it best if her parents knew. At least now she can be somewhat normal with Jack around her parents. :) Ha, I invented akward.. XD (Not really... Well, yes, sort of. Sorry, I'm being awkward right now.. I'll just leave now...) :P  
**

**Guest: I shall, I shall, I shall. :P  
**

**Snowflake: Agh, I know right? Blah, moms! :P Yup, both of them can be very smooth sometimes. :') haha... Oh them. XD Yay, glad you think it's romantical. :P :P Ya, I just imagined if I was Jamie and my younger sister was dating one of my closest friends. I'd be kind of peeved off a little (or a lot!). Ya, especially because he realised that. So sad. :( And hell no you can't... (unless you're forty and claim to love a six year old.. O.O) I'm so weird... Sorry! XD  
**

**Black-Death-646: I attempted to in this chapter. Hopefully it's not as bad as I feel it is. :O Ha, ya. I always imagined her being good at it. :') Jack can't be great at everything, you know? :P Thank you! :') I shall keep going! :D You are actually so nice... :')  
**

**Guest: Two days into school and it sucks already. :( :( Gross. XD Also, thanks. :D  
**

**Luna Frost: Yayayaaya! :') I'm glad I started to give you this OTP now. :D I ship this pair so hard. :O Thank you so, so much. :') Ya, I may be a little slow at updating now, sorry. :(  
**

**xxx I'm a Rebel xxx: Lol ya. Sparkly teeth, must be a good brand he uses anyway. :P  
**

**Guest: ... YOU KNOW NOTHING! XD Thanks for the review. :P :P I'm glad you think so. :)  
**

**Leslie: Aw, thank you. :) Meh, it's average really, not really talent, but thanks. :) Gr, I know. I'm so mad that Jack isn't real. Why do they have to make a cartoon character like him? They're messing with teen girls across the GLOBE! :| Ya, I thought it might be better that they know like. Hm, I'll just let itself play out. :) Oh, it is indeed though. :O  
**

**Wow, most reviews I've ever got on a chapter! I'm so flattered and happy right now. I really hope this chapter is okay because I'm honestly having doubts about it. Gr, just read and let me know what you think! :) Thanks again for the reviews guys! :') They really, really do mean the world to me. :) Anyway, let's continue with the story...**

* * *

Saturday morning. Ugh.

I did not want to go the Mall at all today, but I couldn't back out on Edith. Ugh, and she wanted me to get a boyfriend? Well, isn't that going to be complicated...

The Mall is big enough in my town. I met Edith out by the fountain- and oh god. She brought a group. Why? She knows they don't like me very much (okay, they think I'm weird because I listen to awesome bands like Paramore and All Time Low). The only one who could ever stand me was Ethan, and thank the lord, he was there too. At least I'll have someone to talk to while Edith was flirting with boys.

Ethan Browning. He's basically the definition of a male model or something close to that.

He has tanned skin, dirty blonde, cropped hair, always spiked up. He had sea green eyes. He wore a muscle shirt and a pair of shorts. He was easy going, and thankfully, he shared the same music interest with me- which is how we first got talking. Ever since we've been really good friends. Unlike the others here, he was very much tolerable and not so full of himself. He was also very funny and witty too.

Edith saw me walking towards them and ran up to greet me. "Hey, Sophie. I wasn't sure if you were coming or not!" she says. "Hm..." she began to inspect my outfit. (DON'T JUDGE ME) I wore a dress she had gotten me. It was a blue, strapless dress which came just above my knees. Jokes on her though, I wore my sneakers with it. She spotted them and narrowed her eyes a little. "I'll give you a B plus," she eventually said. Yes, she does grade me on how I dress. She was a fashion freak. She turned around, looked in some direction and them smirked.

"Ethan can't take his eyes off of you," she said, triumphantly. As though there was something to be triumphant about? God. I love her and hate her at the same time. She knows I don't like Ethan, and I really doubted that he liked me either.

"Oh, be quiet," I snapped, but she just smiled more.

"But you two would be so cute together-"

"I don't think so-"

"Yes, you would!" She said firmly. "Now, come on. We're going inside."

... ... ... ... ...

Now, things were going okay- well, as okay as it could be in a mall when you hated shopping and most of your friends friends. So... I'm gust saying it was okay. It was endurable I guess.

Endurable, right up until disaster sprung.

Ethan had come over to me, just to talk as we always did. "So, is Edith annoying you about us being cute together, too?" he laughed. I went a little red, honestly. I wish I could tell him I was kind of (but not really) with someone else.

"Ya, a little," I admitted, nodding my head.

"Okay, you are one of my best friends, and I'm going to tell you something that no one else knows, and you have to swear not to tell a soul," he said, looking at me sternly. I got nervous and felt flattered at the same time. He considered me to be one of his best friends? Well, that's new. I swore and he took a shaky breath. Ethan and I were sitting on a bench while everybody else went off shopping and whatever. Honestly, I think sneaky Edith left us alone together on purpose. "I... Man, this is harder than it seems," he shook his head in disbelief. "I'm... I'm gay."

I didn't exactly conceal my look of shock very well. I mean, it's Ethan we were talking about here. Never in my life would I have expected this to come out of his mouth. Ever. I guess I knew why he was nervous. If the others found out they wouldn't exactly be as nice to him, would they? I wish people would stop being against gays. I mean, a humans a human no matter what gender they like. Love is love.

"Okay," I said. "A small bit shocking, but not a big deal."

A look of relief swept over his face. If I was the only one who knew, it must have felt a hell lot better to get that off his chest.

"I'm glad you feel like you can trust me," I smiled at him, feeling warm inside. "Now, come on, let's go find the others."

We both rose, but stopped when a loud bang echoed through the crowded mall. Everybody around us had froze. My ears were ringing from the unexpected bang. Then, there was another one. That's when people began to panic. It sounded like... My throat got very dry all of a sudden. My heart began to pick up speed, hammering itself against my chest.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Came a roar.

Shrieking, I fell to the ground, pulling Ethan down with me. Oh god. No way, no way could this be happening. My hands were shaking as my nose rubbed off the tiled ground. I looked over at Ethan who looked pale and scared.

"I said down!" came a raspy second voice, followed by a loud bang and a scream of terror.

I felt a sob rising up in my chest. Oh god. How many more gunmen were there? This... No. This wasn't happening. Any minute I'd wake from this nightmare. Oh man. This was not good at all. I could hear the men walking around, the click of the guns, the eerie silence sweeping through the Mall broke by the sob of little children. I feared for the kids. What if the men became agitated by their sobbing and decided... I shook off that awful thought.

A man came running in, carrying what seemed to be an AK47. Oh god. There was a lump in my throat as I held back the sob, my head was sore and I was very dizzy. The bang still rang in my ears, a silent buzzing getting louder as the minutes crept by.

"It's not there," he whispered to the man closest to me.

I kept my head down. The man swore and kicked at the nearest person to him: me. I groaned, but did nothing more. I didn't want to give the man a reason to shoot me. My side ached from where his foot met my ribcage. Great, that was going to leave a mark. I clenched my hand into a fist.

"Kane said it would be here! Where is that- where is he?" the man snarled in response.

"Who knows, man?" the other replied. "Kane never sticks around. He makes us do the dirty work-"

The other man who had kicked me caught the guy with the AK47 and gripped his shirt tightly. "Shut your mouth you retard. Kane finds out everything we said and he'll kill you. So shut your mouth." The man lessened his grip on the man and pushed him away from him. Both men looked scared. How bad could this Kane guy be? He must be pure evil... OH MY GOD! Evil!

Why hadn't I thought of it?

Evil was inside each of these men. My heart picked up speed and my palms began to sweat. I felt like I was going to be sick. How the hell was I going to get out of this? Panic surged through me. There was no Jack here to help me. Just Ethan. I looked over at him. He had his head looking down at the ground not willing to look up from fear that the men might do something evil.

"Look, it's not here, we should just leave, Hawk," the man with the AK47 muttered.

"Are you serious? Keep looking you moron," Hawk said darkly. The other guy stalked off, not really attempting to avoid stepping on people.

I forced myself to look up at Hawk. He saw my head movement and looked down at me, his eyes full of hate and fear.

He pointed the gun at me. "Keep your head down, bitch," he told me. The sight of the gun froze me. One blast and I was gone. I sobbed and looked back down at the ground. There was no possible way we were getting out of this. And the door was so close. Surely someone heard the gun shot. Maybe help was on the way.

And I was right.

Squad cars pulled up outside the Mall. Families walking by peered in at us in shock and fear. Everything came back to fear right now. The fear I felt, the fear everybody lying on the ground felt, the fear in the gunmen's eyes and the fear of the passer-bys. The cops were saying something, calling in at us, but fear had clogged my mind and I felt numb. So many people had gathered around by now.

"All right! Listen up everybody!" Hawk yelled over the commotion of the outside. Eyes nervously veered up towards him. His hands were shaking. He was nervous, way too nervous. When everybody around his area were looking up he began to talk again. "We've come to a bit of a crisis. Everyone of you stand up now. Go on, get up." We all nervously got up, looking cautiously to one another. "It's your lucky day. You lot get to go. Someone tell the cops we have no plans on getting out of here. Oh... and we're keeping one of you. We always need a good hostage."

I felt the colour drain out of my body. Okay, I was unlucky, but no way was I that unlucky.

To my surprise, he grabbed the girl on the other side of him by her hair and held the gun to her head. "Now, get out, all of you or all of you get shot."

"Becca!" A boy exclaimed. I was guessing it was her boyfriend. He ran towards her. Oh god. Stupid boy, what was he thinking?

Hawk was quick. He got the gun, aimed, and fired.

It felt like it had all happened in slow motion. The bullet went through him and he staggered a few more steps before falling to the ground. The girl he held screamed, as did a good few of us. I didn't hesitate. Maybe, maybe if we were lucky the cops could help her. I had to get out of here. But, I felt like a coward. I didn't like the situation I was in.

Wincing a bit, knowing that this was a terrible idea, I sat back down.

Ethan tried to get me up. "What are you doing?" He sobbed.

Oh god. He was right.

Please, I'm begging you. Don't judge me on my actions, but you don't know how terrifying this was. I couldn't stay here.

I got up, and began to cry, allowing myself to be dragged out of the Mall by Ethan.

Once outside, it felt like my horrible nightmare had only vanished for a little bit. "Ethan," I sobbed. "I- I have to go home!"

I didn't give him a chance to say anything, and ran off away from the chaotic scene around me. I felt like a coward. But I knew if I had stayed I could of got the girl and I both killed. But still. That decision would haunt me until the day I die.

I burst through the front door and slipped to the ground, and cried.

My mother came in, her expression was confused and shocked. I rarely ever cry in front of my mother.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just saw someone being murdered at the Mall, Mom," I cried. My mother looked at me in horror. I told her from the beginning what happened. I had to stop every now and then because my voice would crack from the fear I had felt. Images of the man being shot played through my mind, over and over again. I remembered the gun being pointed in front of my face.

I told her my terror, and the weirdness of him letting us all go. Now, I know that he probably knew he was defeated, but it was... odd. It's not like the cops could do anything while we were all inside with the gunmen anyway. I had a feeling this was all Evil's fault. In other words, this was not yet the worst of what was to happen to me.

Something flew through the open window (always opened for Jack if he ever wanted to come in).

It was him.

"Something happened at the Mall. I didn't see Sophie so... Oh my god, Sophie. Are you okay?" He asked. His face was much paler than usual. He didn't even care that my mother was there, he just came over and hugged me tightly. He pulled away, examining me, making sure I wasn't hurt or anything. (And he called Mund protective- not that I cared. I thought it was sweet that he cared about me).

"I- I'm fine, Jack," I said through gritted teeth, wiping my tears away and holding back another sob. (Honestly, what was with me lately? I seem to be always crying- although, this time I think it could be excused). I took a shaky breath. "Sorry, I just want to go to bed. I..." my voice cracked. Honestly, self, keep it together. Everything is going to be all right. I hope.

"Do you want me to stay with you-? Uh, with your mothers permission of course," Jack quickly added.

My mother looked pale, and frightened for me and the other victims in this place. This was all happening right now and I knew it was my fault. I felt like I was a danger to everyone. And what about Edith? I hadn't seen her since she left Ethan and I alone. Was she okay? I felt like a terrible friend and person just running off from the scene like that. I should have stayed. The guilt was building slowly up inside me. Why did I only think of myself in all of this? I was a horrible person. That girl he has hostage (if she's still alive) is going through hell right now and I just left. I thought of my safety and vacated the scene. God, the guilt was already eating me up inside.

"It's okay," my mother said softly, looking at me in concern. "I don't think Sophie should be left alone at a time like this. Dear, make sure to ring your friends and make sure they're okay too. I can't- I don't want to imagine what you all must be feeling like right now."

With that, I left my mothers side. Leaving her felt a little hard, but being with Jack made it a little easier. I could see something deeper in my mothers brown eyes. She was thinking of something different than what she had said. Maybe it was that there was a possibility I could have not made it home today. My stomach twisted into a knot at the thought. What if he had pulled the trigger and left me for dead?

When I walked into my room, closely followed by Jack, I began to talk. "I think this has something to do with Evil."

"What happened there?"

I explained to him what happened like I had done with my mother. When I was finished, he looked so shocked and relieved at the same time. "I'm so glad you're okay... I'd hate it if Evil..." his voice faltered and he looked away from me, his expression looked dark and cold. "Anyway, the main thing is that you are okay. You're here. But I agree. This is evil, so therefore Evil is involved somehow."

"It was so scary," I whispered, thinking about it all through my mind. I held out my hands, not even giving it a second thought. He looked at me with empathy and hugged me again. I needed to be comforted right now. I needed Jack and I needed my family. Why can't anything ever go perfect in my messed up life? For once I just wanted things to go perfect- fat chance of that happening.

"Look, tomorrow I'm going to North's. You are staying here. I have to tell them what happened and how it links with Evil. I'll be back again before, hopefully, ten. I know it's only five in the day, but I think you need to rest. You look like you're about to be sick," he told me, with his arms still wrapped around me. Honestly, that's how I felt. Sick. Sick with guilt, fear and sadness. Great, my favourite combo (you should really get my sarcasm by now).

"Stay?" I asked him.

He nodded, and I walked to my bed, not letting go of his hand.

This time I fell asleep facing him, holding his hands, afraid to let go.

I didn't want fear to take over my life, not now, not ever. I wasn't going to let Evil get the better of me just because the guardians cared about me. I was going to show that he couldn't ruin my life- not completely anyway.

I was going to find, even if it did kill me, a way to destroy Evil for a long time.

* * *

**Was this boring? Sorry if it was, but as I said, writers block. Meh, I have ideas, it's just getting to those ideas that's the problem. Hope I'm not boring ye too much. XD :) Anyway, review for more guys. Man, I really do love your comments. :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**ParrotCrazy: Thank you!:D**

**Zillah: AGh! Thank you! :) Oh, I doubt it is, but I'll accept your compliment. I'm really flattered that you think so. :P Ya, I always imagined Sophie having this kind of witty, sarcastic humour. XD I'm happy I did. :) Thanks for the review. :) Oh! Awesome! Greetings from Ireland my European internet person. :D :P  
**

**SomeFromEarth: Ha, ya. Or Superman ;) Ha, glad I could make you laugh though! :P Ya, it's just, my friend came out to me, and she sounded so scared when telling me and I realised she was scared incase I turned my back on her for being gay. But I was brought up to accept everybody for who they are. I don't feel right ever judging a person. It's not who I am. Plus, I've been judged harshly, so I know how it can hurt. Ya, I guess I did. :) It sucks though because it's hard to do PE but my teacher gives out to me all the time and doesn't believe me when I tell her about my leg. :/ Never, ever do I have a written plan anyway. Sometimes I go with the flow, but I mostly plan scenes in my head as though it were a movie. I also imagine how I'd feel if I were in Sophie's dilemma. Thanks for the review again! :)  
**

**Death-Black-646: Ya, I was kind of leading up to this point. Something was bound to happen! XD Aw, really? I'm so glad I was able to do that to a reader. Exactly! I always repeat things in my head when I'm afraid and especially when I speak aloud. Ya, I don't like when others are judged just because they like a person of the same gender. I mean, honestly, there's nothing wrong with. I think anyone should be allowed to love without being judged, or anyone giving it a second thought. Lol, it's fine! I love reading all of the reviews anyway! I'm not bothered! :) Ha, thank you, thank you, thank you! Agh! Don't remind me about college! I have to go to college in 2014 and I'm so unsure of it all! DX  
**

**AShadowByTwilight: Sophie gonna kick some butt! :D Haha, maybe. I have ideas, but I'm not sure if they'll work out yet. :D I know. Poor Sophie. :( Oh my gosh! Thank you! :') Ha, sorry, I'm really bad for accepting compliments, because I don't receive too many! So, thank you so much. They really mean the world to me. :)  
**

**Kaci12: I'm actually speechless. Thank you. I mean that so much. Every time I read all of the comments I find myself overwhelmed with happiness. Writing means everything to me, so I'm so glad you like it. Sorry, I just don't receive lots of compliments so I don't know how to accept them when I do get them. XD Okay, I am nearly crying. I'm so glad you have so much faith in me. It means a lot. :)  
**

**Guest: Aw, thank you! :')  
**

**Anyway: Let's continue with this little story of mine. :P Thanks for the reviews again guys! I actually love ye all so much. :') THANK YOU! :D  
**

I woke to a knocking on my door.

It was still light outside, but the sun was setting slowly causing the light in my room to dim. Jack was still here, asleep. The knock hadn't disturbed him in the slightest. His mouth was slightly open and he was lightly snoring. Trust me, it was cute. (I would not mind waking up to that every morning). But then I remembered why I had asked him to stay. I wish what happened was all a dream, but sadly, it wasn't. I wondered about Edith and Ethan, and even their stupid friends. How were they all doing? I hoped they were doing better than me. I think I was still in shock. My mind couldn't fully comprehend the danger I was in. And I was still eager to destroy Evil.

Gaining energy, I forced myself out of Jack's not-so-tight grip on my hands and walked to the door. I opened it slightly and peered out my room.

It was Jamie.

He looked worried, and he was pale. I had a feeling my mother told him what had happened anyway.

"Can I come in?" he asked, his tone was weary. I looked back to Jack who was still not bothered in his sleep. Oh god. Jack in my bed, Jamie here right now. Talk about awkward! Well, it's not like we did anything anyway... All we did was sleep. Plus, Jamie at the moment looked too worried to care that Jack was in here. Or maybe he didn't exactly notice yet.

"Uh... If you want," I replied.

I allowed him past me, and his eyes narrowed when he saw Jack. "Do I even want to know?" he sneered. This bothered me a lot. Okay, usually I would ignore it, but after what happened after today, you'd think he would care less about Jack being there for me. I mean, ya I was in danger, but I had Jack and I was happy. Was it so hard to allow me to be happy?

"Jamie, grow up," I snapped. "He's only taking care of me. What's your problem?"

Jack stirred in his sleep, but he did not wake up. Jamie looked over at the chairs I had in my room and nodded to them. Sighing, I followed him over to them and we both sat down. "Soph, you're my little sister, I'm only looking out for you."

"What are you looking out for?" I asked him. "You know Jack better than anyone. You know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me!" I huffed and folded my arms over my chest. I winced. My side hurt from where the man had kicked me. I quickly turned my face into a scowl again so Jamie wouldn't see that I was slightly hurt. What does it matter if I was hurt? I was alive, wasn't I? I wasn't that poor boy who died. I was still here. Frightened, yes, but alive.

"Ya, he wouldn't hurt you purposely!" Jamie said coldly.

I thought about this.. What did he mean? That Jack would hurt me accidentally? Jamie noticed my confused expression and sighed. "Look, I know I'm your brother and you don't - I know I definitely don't - like having these conversations, but... I see the way you two look at each other. He looks at you how I look at Pippa. Sophie, you know I love Pippa."

Even without saying it directly, I think I knew what he was getting at. Colour rose to my cheeks and they burned. Jamie was right. I hate having these conversations- especially with him. I wonder how I looked at Jack. Was it the same way he looked at me? 'Cause I knew I definitely... I loved him too. I didn't want this to be a few month thing, I wanted this. Everyday. I looked over at Jack. I swear I thought I even saw a small smile on his face.

"You really do like him, don't you?" Jamie asked after a short pause between us when I didn't reply.

"You have no idea," I whispered. "Why are you so against it though?"

"I'm against it because I really don't want to see you get hurt," Jamie admitted. "I know Jack means well, but come on. It's not going to work out-"

"You don't think we don't know that?" I interrupted him. I wanted to apologise for doing so, but I didn't. I couldn't. Jamie knitted his brows together, looking at me with sympathy. _Sympathy?_ Why did he feel sorry for me? I wasn't a child any more. I knew what I was doing... Sort of. I mean, it's not like I'm an idiot. I know we'd have to grow apart sometime, but that doesn't mean we can't have something now, right? Oh god. And if Jamie found out about Evil he sure as hell wouldn't allow me to be with Jack. Not that we're even together... You know, friends with benefits.

Jamie sighed, and tried to change the topic. "So, how are you? I've been worried. Once Mom called I got here as fast as I could- but work."

"I'm scared," I admitted through gritted teeth. "It is not fun being threatened by a gun." I thought of the girl. "D- did they get the hostage out?"

Jamie avoided my gaze. She hadn't survived. Those sick beings killed her. And her boyfriend. I don't want to know what's running through their minds as they put a gun to someone. I can't imagine they'd have a soul. Oh, I bet dementors or something took their souls away- sorry, going off track. (But you have to admit, Harry Potter is awesome). At least now, the two were together again where ever it is they are.

I felt sick again.

Jack, once again, stirred in his sleep, but this time he opened his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked over and then saw Jamie. I groaned as he jumped out of the bed, suspiciously. Ugh, now Jamie was going to think we were doing something.

"Sorry... I, uh..." Jack began awkwardly.

Jamie looked like he wanted to laugh at Jack. Oh god. Please laugh. At least then tension would be lifted. Jamie couldn't hold it in any longer as Jack continued to stutter as to why he was lying in my bed. He burst out laughing, shocking Jack. Jack just stopped talking and looked at his friend. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or laugh along with Jamie. So he did a bit of both. Man, it was good to hear them two laugh together again (kind of).

Jamie stood up and strode over to Jack. After a very tense few seconds of silence, Jamie finally spoke. "Look, I'm sorry for being a douche to you lately," Jamie apologised. "It's just, Sophie's my baby sister and you know me: over protective." Jamie chuckled a bit at his final words. He held out his hand for Jack to shake. Jack had a brow arched, looking unsure at Jamie's outstretched hand. Finally (after what felt like TOO long) Jack took Jamie's hand.

"Yay, we're all friends again!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands in delight, trying very hard to forget yesterday's tragedies.

"Well..." Jamie said, "once I figure out what's actually going on between you two-"

"Jamie!" I interrupted him again.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Ugh," I groaned. "This is none of your business!"

"Kind of is," he told me. "I am your brother after all." What? That doesn't mean anything! Brothers! They think they have to know everything, but in reality, they don't. Sometimes Jamie needed to buttout of my business. Grr...

"You're wasting your time! There's nothing going on between us!" I snapped at him. Okay, that was a lie. There was something, but it was confusing. I mean, he kissed me, he hugged me and he even made out with me. But, does that mean we're going out? For some reason I didn't think so. But I really, really (really) liked him.

Jack looked innocently out the window after watching us going back and forth like a tennis match. Oh, and for dramatic affect he began to whistle. No, Jack, you don't whistle Jingle Bells during Easter. God, get with the times, man.

"Okay, ignore mister innocence over there," I told Jamie after he gave Jack a pointed look.

"Mister innocence? Are you trying to insult me?" Jack pretended to look offended. "Hey, Jamie? Do you want to know what's going on?" He wouldn't. He wouldn't dare say thing... Would he? Oh god. This was Jack freaking Frost we were talking about here. Yes he would.

Jamie looked mildly interested, but was mostly smirking at the death glare I was sending over Jack's way. He nodded at Jack to usher him on. What was he going to say? _Oh, ya, me and your sister just kiss a lot but whatever. Oh, I also may have made out with her too, no biggie! _Personally, I don't think Jack saying that to Jamie was going to end well. Jack purposely looked away from me, and looked at Jamie instead. Oh no. This was a big no-no in Sophie Land.

"You're sister is a little obsessed with me, man," Jack shook his head, looking disgusted at me. I looked at him blankly, and then realised what he had said. My blank stare turned to one of death. "She is so- ow! OW!" I hit him. "Sophie! I was -ow- only messing!" I stopped hitting him and looked at Jamie triumphantly. Jamie was giggling (how manly sounding, am I right?) at the scene before him. Jack rubbed his arm where my fist came in contact with it. (And might I say myself: _OW!_ My side was killing me!).

"You two confuse me," Jamie finally admitted.

"You're getting old, Jamie," I said, "it's not that hard to confuse you, really."

Jamie took a deep breath. He didn't seem to of heard me just there. "Sophie, Jack. Now that you two are here-"

"Uh, this is my room?" I pointed out, looking around for dramatic purposes.

Jamie ignored my comment and continued on. "I need to tell you two something important." His face had gone back to pale. I was glad he was not pushing me about the attack in the mall. I didn't really want to think or talk about it for a very long time (though my mother would make me at some stage soon). I wondered what was bothering Jamie right now. He sort of grinned at whatever he was thinking about, his expression turned to that of care. "Well, you can't tell Mom, Sophie, not yet. Uh... Sophie, Pippa is pregnant."

My stomach fluttered in joy. Pippa was pregnant? That means... I WAS GOING TO BE AN AUNT! WHAT? Oh my god! This is the best news I've heard in a long while. Ugh, and then my not so right mind interrupts my joy. "Blech!" I said, disgusted. "That means you two- ew!" I scrunched up my nose in disgust at the though. Ew. My brother and Pippa. (Sorry, I can be very immature about 99% of the time).

"Sophie!" Jamie moaned in embarrassment. "You are missing the big picture here! I- I'm going to be a dad."

Jack looked at Jamie, stunned. For a second I thought I saw this jealous look on his face, but then I looked again and he was smiling. "Congratulations, Jamie." Jack gave Jamie a bro hug. "You're going to make an awesome dad."

"When are you going to tell Mom?" I wondered.

"Well, Pippa's down stairs now with her. I said I'd tell you first and then tell Mom. I'm actually so nervous about telling her," he admitted shamefully. His face brightened up a little. "Sophie, I know it's early, but Pippa and I both would love for you to be the Godmother, if you want."

I hugged Jamie, squashing him slightly. I let go when he awkwardly tapped me on the back. "This is amazing! You want me to be the Godmother?" This was all so surreal! They wanted me to be the godmother of my niece/nephew. I felt absolutely flattered. Ugh, it actually felt so weird thinking that in nine months I was going to be an aunt and even weirder was that Jamie was going to be a dad! Things were happening way too fast!

"Come on! We have to tell Mom!" I said, jumping up excitedly.

"Sophie!" Jack laughed. "What have I said about hyper active puppy?"

I smirked and stopped jumping up and down. He gave another jealous look to Jamie as Jamie passed me to go down to the kitchen to tell Mom. Jack noticed me staring. "What?" He asked quickly, blushing a little.

I shook my head lightly. "Nothing," I lied.

Okay, he just made it obvious. He was jealous of Jamie having a child. Or maybe just because he got to live a normal life. I felt bad for Jack. I hope one day he could have something real with someone and maybe even have that family that he clearly wanted. I guess, even though he was only 'eighteen', after three hundred years you finally want something. Well, whoever that girl was going to be, she was a very lucky person.

I took his hand in mine, and he looked at it for a second, smiling a little. "Come on, Frosty," I said, a smile playing on my lips.

Now we have to tell my mother the big important news of Jamie's. Jack was right. Jamie was going to make a wonderful dad. I really was happy for him right now.

We walked down the stairs, and joined all of the others in the kitchen. I didn't even let go of Jack's hand. Nobody seemed to even care right now. Honestly, Pippa didn't look that pregnant, so she couldn't of been too far along. Maybe two/three months. Plus, sometimes girls get pregnant and don't even realise it. Jamie sat by Pippa at the kitchen table, and took her hand.

They then told my mother who screamed in delight.

"Oh! You two will make such great parents! I'm so happy! I feel too young to be a grandmother though!" My mother laughed.

"My little man going to be a father," my dad said, a sparkle in his eyes. "Congratulations, Jamie."

Both of my parents looked cautiously to me to see how I was. I just stood there, watching them all be happy. It was actually a wonderful sight.

I wish all moments could be like this. This moment made me forget everything bad and I only wanted to focus on the good: I had Jack. I was alive. Jamie and Pippa were going to be parents. I was kind of mixed about how I felt. I was happy, but grim about what had happened. I wondered again about Ethan and Edith. I hope they're okay. I hope they aren't too distraught over what had happened.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked Jack after a little while of just sitting down talking about the child on the way. I could tell this was bothering Jack more than he would allow anyone to see. I could see the jealousy all over his face.

Jack nodded and we left the house. My mother watched after us, looking unsure about me leaving the house after what had happened. I reassured her and left the house, thankful to be away from that just for a little while. There's only so much of babies I could stand to talk about before it becomes boring. What? I have a scattered mind, okay? Plus, I also wanted to be with Jack for a little while... I wanted to ask him about us. Ever since that conversation with Jamie, I really have been curious as to how Jack felt about me.

I mean, I know we haven't been 'friends with benefits' for long... But I was pretty sure on how I felt. I really think I've been making myself obvious to you?

It had gotten dark out so I know nobody would be outside. The road was strangely quiet, but I wasn't that bothered by it.

"Jack," I began, "I was just wondering... What are we?"

"Um... Humans?" he said. "Unless you're going to tell me you're some alien from Jupiter or something."

"Oh, ha ha," I replied sarcastically. "No, you know what I mean. We kiss, you hug me, but what are we? Are we just staying friends with a few benefits or...?"

"Oh," he said, looking at the ground. "Honestly, I'd love to be more than friends, but... you know. We won't be able to last long."

I turned away from him, scowling. It always came back to that stupid fact. Ugh, if that fact was a person I would just hate them so much! Jack stopped, and turned my face to face his with his hand. His eyes looked beautiful, like crystals in the moonlight. Those eyes were just so perfect. He pressed his lips to mine. Of course. He is really good at cheering me up, isn't he? (Note [for the thousand time]: sarcasm). I mean, I was happy. But, seriously? Did that guy need me to spell it out for him?

I pulled away with a smirk. "Just because you kiss me doesn't mean we're going to stop talking about this," I told him. He grinned at me. "I want to be with you too, you know. Jack, I really do like you." My face did go a little red, yes. What? As I've said: I've had a lack of experience when it comes to boys, okay? I didn't want to scare Jack off, so I avoided saying love.

"And I really like you too," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "You're my first... friend with benefits?" He laughed. See? FWB was starting to catch on! What a shame... I didn't intend for it to do so. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes, embracing the moment.

"You're jealous of Jamie," I pointed out. He tensed a little, and sighed.

"Well..." he looked a little embarrassed. "Ya, I am. But, I mean, I've been around for a while and I've always loved kids -not in a creepy way!- because they're so innocent and kind, most of the time. I've always imagined having a son or a daughter. It's another bad side to being immortal." I looked at him feeling terribly lousy and sorry for him. All I want is for him to be happy. With or without me. I just wished things could be normal for us.

"Someone immortal will someday come along," I assured him.

"I don't want a family with just anyone," he muttered so lowly that I strained to hear it. He sounded so sad, and hugged me tighter again. "It doesn't matter though. Not everybody is meant to get that movie ending."

* * *

**KDHAldhalh! i have ideas! BUT SCHOOL! PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE YOU GUYS. DO YE YELL TOO IN YOUR HEADS WHEN READING STUFF IN CAPS LOCK? JUST ME? SORRY. Man, I was talking to this girl on another site, and I was telling her about the riots and troubles in Ireland at the moment and she said to me: Don't worry wee lass, it'll get better. So I said to her: Where are you from? (I was curious because of the wee lass part). Turns out she was attempting to mock Irish people. Sound, just sound. WE DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT! OH MY GOD! NO! IF I SAID THAT I'D PROBABLY GET BEAT UP AND SLAGGED THE HELL OUT OF! HAHAHA, DYING! XD **

**ANWAY! REVIEW! :D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**NightPanterIsMintMoon: About time, right? XD**

**CrystalXRose: Haha, cute fluffiness? I laughed. XD Ha, yay! Me too! :D I try! :)  
**

**SomeoneFromEarth: I love writing as Sophie! :D Ha, I know. I'm the same. Currently I'm very attached to Leo Valdez from the Heroes of Olympus series. Oh, I'm also attached to Fred and George Weasley. Pfft, Fred is not dead *le sobs*.. Ya, the dirty minded thing was kind of based off of me, because I'm immature like that too! XD Ha, my friends think I'm weird... Sorry. BLAH! I'm the same! I have perfect scenes in my head but can't get them right when writing them down! OH! I shall check it out! :D Yay, I'm glad I can make people happy! :')  
**

**Katz908: Well, he is an adult now! :D Pfft, I'm not really, but thanks! You're awesome for such a nice review. :') Ya, I do that a lot. I always make it somehow tragic. Aw, you're welcome. :)  
**

**Zillah: That's early! O.O Man, I'd be wrecked. :P Ha, ya. I try not to worry too much about blocks. Thanks! :D  
**

**Black-Death-646: Oh! Nice name! I'm Simone. :) Haha. Man, you actually make my day, honestly! AND OF COURSE I LIKE HARRY POTTER! ALWAYS! :D LAKJDLADJH! I wish I knew awesome people like you in real life! :O Aw, ya. Poor Jack... Only I shall know what happens until the last few chapters (which aren't for another long while... I hope!) :P Oh my gosh. Stop! :') I feel so flattered, honestly! You don't understand how much your comments mean to me, really. :) Oh! And thanks! I'll keep that in mind. Thank you so much. :)  
**

**VeryBerry96: We don't call ourselves Celts. We just call ourselves Irish and just speak such confusing Gaeilge... XD But, hey! :D :D (Well, I don't call my self a celt anyway). And ya, there's been stuff on the news, but nothing has changed really. There's still riots going on. :O Hey! I honestly don't mind hints! I will check it out. I love getting stories to read on here. :) Man, I love the movie. :') Aw, thank you! :)  
**

**Guest: I know right? :O My very own ship like. :')  
**

**Zillah: ... Only I know what is to be. (Wow, I felt wise writing that). Yay, I try! :D Aw, who did you ship before that? :) Thanks. :)  
**

**Leanna: Thank you. :)  
**

**Kaci12: Reading reviews are like the highlight of my day. :) Aw, you're so sweet. :) I shall. :D  
**

**Leslie: Ya, I get bored very easily and usually have a lot of spare time to write. So, ya. XD Ha, ya I know right? I think Jamie as a father would be pretty darn cute. :) I'm so glad you like it! THANK YOU! :)  
**

**Guest: Aw, that's so nice of you to say. :') Aw, glad to hear that. :)  
**

**AShadowByTwilight: I am glad you're excited. :) :P They'd make amazing parents. :D Aw, thank you! :)  
**

**Guys! I just want to tell ye how much those reviews mean to me. They just... make me so happy. I'm so glad ye like it. :) :) Ha, almost at 100 reviews? WHOA! :D Oh, and over 6,000+ reads? Insane! :O Anyway, continue on if you want:  
**

* * *

On that happy note, we walked back to my house to say goodbye to Jamie and Pippa. I smiled at their joyful expressions. Man, this is too weird. I could never imagine Jamie being a father, I mean... It's Jamie Bennett we're talking about here. Aw, and Pippa a mother. It was enough to make me feel less frightened and worried. I felt happy. (Yay for being happy!). I've seen Jamie look extremely happy, but nothing compared to this. He was nervous and super happy at the same time. I was (even though I still thought the idea of them two... you know... was gross) very proud of him. (WAIT- I mean, I'm proud of him because he's going to be a dad, not because of... ew. You weird people...).

"Call over tomorrow Sophie, you haven't been down to our house in a while," Pippa said to me.

_Well, I've been to your house, I just haven't gone in. _I thought back to when Jack and I did the plan on Jamie so he'd be more fun. That was a good day. I also recall Jamie looking nervously back into his house. Maybe he didn't want to leave because he knew Pippa was pregnant and didn't want to leave her side? Oh, true love. I wish I could have that. (Excuse me, I am not turning into a love-struck teen, okay?).

"Sure thing," I promised.

"Oh, and Sophie," Jamie said just before he got into his car. I looked at him and he smiled. "Stay safe, okay?"

I smirked. He knew me too well. I nodded my head to him and watched until Sophie and Jack had vanished from view. I have to admit, today has been the most... interesting day since a very long time. I highly doubt anything was going to top this day for a very long time. Well, I hoped not anyway, I don't think I could handle another one like this so soon. I just hope Evil cuts me some slack for a little while and lets me be a teenager. _Dear Evil, at least let me live until I'm eighteen, okay?_ I noticed Jack watch Jamie off with a smile on his face. I think he was just happy that Jamie wasn't completely pissed at him. Jamie was cool most of the time.

"Jack, dear, are you staying the night?" my mother asked. _My mother asked._ I looked at her shocked. Since when was she so cool with letting guys stay the night? Okay, before she never really knew, and the other night after The Notebook, she didn't technically know he was staying the night. All she knew then was that we were watching a movie. Hm, I wonder what Jack did to make her like him so much?

He must not of one much as even Jack looked a little shocked at her question. "Uh, if it's okay with you Ms Bennett," Jack replied politely.

"Of course it is," she smiled. Then she gave us both a pointed look. "As long as you two behave yourselves, of course." Okay, there's my mom. My so very embarrassing Mom. Ugh, who did she think I was? Edith? (DON'T GET ME WRONG! I love Edith, but we all know what she's like).

"_Mom_!" I exclaimed going red.

"What?" she asked. "One child of mine having a baby is enough. We don't-"

"Shut up!" I said, looking at her as my cheeks burned.

Jack just stood behind me laughing. "Man, I just love this family so much," he sighed with a chuckle. "No need to worry Ms Bennett, I'm a well behaved person."

"Ugh, you two!" I said, throwing my arms up, feeling both annoyed and amused at the same time. How was it possible to feel those two emotions together? Man, people were messing with my emotions right now. You don't mess with a girls emotions, got it? It makes us confused. Very confused. And did my mother get that something was going on between Jack and I? Is that why she asked him to stay the night and give us an embarrassing warning? _Blah! Parents!_ Plus, it's not like I ever thought about that stuff. I'd rather not become a stereotypical teenager of this generation, thank you very much!

"You know you love us really," Jack said.

I laughed sarcastically. "Ya, you wish," I joked, before turning on my heel and going to my room. Jack joined me in seconds. "Do you mind, Frost? I need to get changed."

"Ya, sure go ahead," he told me. I gave him a look and he sighed. "Oh, you meant for me to leave so you can get changed? My bad. Sorry." He didn't sound too sorry. I waited until he was out of my room before changing into my pyjamas. Awkwardly passing my mirror, I looked in at it.

What did Jack like about me? Honestly, I couldn't see anything... interesting about myself. I had stupid messy hair, too big green eyes, and not so perfect skin. Who has perfect skin anyway? No matter what I did with my hair it was never neat. I always had that one long strand cutting across my eye. It kind of became my signature look so I always kept it that way. I just don't understand. I bet he only liked me because I was the only believer his age. That had to be it. If other girls around my age knew about him he wouldn't take a second look at me.

_Gr!_ I'm now probably boring you to tears with my stupid insecurities. Sorry. But everybody has them.

Sighing, I opened the door.

Jack was just standing there.

Man, I loved everything about him. To me he was just perfect. No, not his looks, by the way. Just him. His cockiness, his goofiness, the way he was funny and nice. He was caring. He cared for me. I don't know, I just really love him.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. Oh god. I was staring, wasn't I? Whoops. That's sort of embarrassing.

"Nothing, just thinking," I finally replied. I wanted to ask him would he like me if other girls my age knew about him, but I knew the answer. He'd lie and say yes because he was too nice and never wanted to hurt anyone's feelings. Why did he have to be so nice? I knew the truth though. He wouldn't take a second glance at me it others believed in him. I'd just be that random girl. God. Was I trying to bring myself down or something? My brain really did need to shut up.

Jack walked into my room, and for the first time ever, there was an awkwardness. I didn't know what to say to him and I bet it was the same for him. Was it stupid that I wanted to say I love you? I know what you're thinking: but didn't you just become whatever we were? You see, at fifteen I began to think about boys. And then I began to think about Jack even though he never visited as much as he use to. It started out as small things but then it advanced to basically everything like how he always took care of me.

Like, one time I was twelve and I had just got my skateboard and I was practising. Of course, with practise comes the falls. I fell and hurt my knee pretty badly. Jack was there and carried my home. Of course, he left me at the front door because you know: parents. See, it was small things like that. So when he came here last week I felt stupidly brave and did hug him.

I realised with a pang that Jack was talking. "... Happy for them." Oh man, was he talking about Pippa and Jamie? More than likely. I mean, who else could he be happy for exactly?

"Oh- ya, me too!" I said, not very sure.

"Your Mom is actually so nice," Jack said grinning. "I'm guessing she likes me?"

"Oh ya, she likes any guy she thinks I might be dating," I blurted out without thinking. My cheeks went a little red. Jack laughed a little. "But, ya. She obviously likes you. You somehow become very mature around her."

"Would you rather I was my usual goofy self and have her not like me?" he laughed a little.

"It would be impossible not to like you," I once again blurted out without thinking. Wow, my mouth was on fire today. My brain seemed to not function very well lately. Agh. My brain didn't function very well around him, that's for sure. Damn you brain! Why can't you just cooperate with my nicely instead of making a fool out of myself? Gosh, I was going insane! I was talking to my brain- wait. To myself? Blah! Now I'm just confused!

"You're so cute when you blush," he said. I couldn't stop the smile appearing on my face. Of course a compliment from him would automatically make me feel better. I wonder what goes through his mind when I'm around him? Maybe like me he couldn't think straight. He looked at me and seemed deep in thought. He broke out of that after a second and began to say something. "I, I also want to tell you..." he looked awkwardly at me.

I wondered if it was the same thing I wanted to say to him but I was too afraid to in case I scared him off. I doubted it. I really doubt he felt that way about me. I doubt anyone has ever felt that way about me. I just wish I could say it, but I couldn't. I knew why, and he knew why. It's the same stupid reason we can't even date properly. His immortality. Why did I have to feel so scared all the time lately? I use to never be like this, ever. I was... I guess I was Reckless and Brave, just like the name of All Time Lows song. I'm not anything like that around Jack. Around him I'm stupid and awkward.

I needed to be reckless and brave again. Long live the reckless and the brave, right? I closed my eyes, feeling the words at the tip of my tongue. Now I just had to blurt them out. He still hadn't finished his sentence. He looked too awkward. Great, that's just how I felt right now. Okay, I can do this. Be stupidly brave.

"Jack, I-"

"I know. I feel the same way," he said, cutting me off midway. I opened my eyes. He looked completely miserable about this. Uh, were we talking about the same feelings? Okay, I am a little confused right now. Heck, when am I not confused? "I... I just can't say it. I don't think that you should either. It'll make this situation a whole lot worse."

Make it worse? Was he kidding me? This whole situation was about as perfect and as bad as it could ever get. I don't think it was going to get much worse from here on. "No, I will say it. Jack Frost, I love you. There, I don't see it getting any worse."

_Wait ago, me. You just completely humiliated yourself. You should feel so proud of yourself! _Maybe I just got a little too brave just there. I really needed to think about things before I just said them. Jack looked completely stunned. Okay, maybe it was a terrible idea to say it. Oh well, no going back now. At least now I won't regret not ever saying it while I had the chance (like it would make any bit of a difference). Still, at least I had some bit of courage to say it. I felt a small bit proud of myself. I've never, ever said that to a guy before. And even if I had, this would of been the first time I've meant it...

I kind of got a little distracted because Jack had begun to kiss me. Well, no complains there.

So, I'm guessing he really did feel that way for me? Uh, unless this was like the kiss of death or something, but I doubted it. His hands cupped my face while mine awkwardly just dangled at my side. After a minute, his hands were at my waist and mine at his sides. What? I don't know what to do with my hands! Ugh, I thought by now you'd know how awkward I was! Seriously, how could anyone not get that by now? If you looked awkward up in the dictionary this is what it would say:

**Awkward [adjective]: Sophie Bennett.  
**

Anyway, as usual I was getting a little distracted, and Jack was still kissing me.

Okay, my heart stopped a little. His kisses trailed away from my lips and down to my neck.

Oh god. What do I do? He's an 'eighteen' year old guy kissing my neck, it's clear what he wanted anyway. And no way was he getting that. Firstly, I'm only seventeen, I'm not some 'hoe'. Secondly, my mother and father were in the house and this would not be appropriate. Well, more importantly was the fact that I was only seventeen. I wasn't technically an adult (unless I was a wizard, of course. Then I would be one already) until I was eighteen which was next month. Even then, I've said it before: I'm waiting until marriage... more than likely anyway.

But it made my insides have mini explosions...

Okay, I needed to stop getting distracted. He's been kissing there for nearly two minutes now. Aw, man. That was going to leave a love bite, wasn't it? Ugh, great. Just great. Okay, I'm guessing by now you realise he wasn't just cutely kissing my neck. Ya, I know, gross.

I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him back a bit before he went a little overboard.

He looked a little dazed for a second and then slowly realised what he was doing. Okay, clearly somebody was too caught up in the moment. "Oh, Sophie. I..."

"No biggie," I said, with an embarrassed smile. My hand trailed up to my neck where he had been kissing it. Would it be awful if I said it felt sort of good...? I mean, for a second I was thinking about just letting him do whatever he was going to do. Maybe letting him watch The Notebook wasn't the greatest idea. Maybe he got too many ideas off of it. I wasn't going to complain though.

He took my hand away from my neck and held it in his. "It kind of is. I really am sorry, I don't know what came over me... I just..." he looked at me hopelessly. Man, it wasn't that big of a deal. Well, to me it wasn't, anyway. He must have felt embarrassed though. I mean, as mentioned before: this was new to us both.

"Jack, you're still in the mind of an eighteen year old guy," I reminded him. "It's fine, honestly. Do I look mad?" He shook his head, but still looked disgusted with himself.

"You know I wouldn't make you... you know," he said.

"I know," I agreed. "Don't fret, Jack. It's all good."

"I guess I should of just said I love you back," he chuckled slightly.

"It wouldn't have hurt," I smiled at him.

"Well, for all it's worth," he began, "Sophie Bennett, I love you too."

* * *

**Meh, let it be. Sorry, it's late here and I have school here. It might have been better only I clicked select all and pressed cut instead of copy. So, this was my attempt of a redo. Apologies my readers. LADHALUDH! 6,000+ reads? WHOA! Ha, how does chapter nine have 300+ reads and chapter eight only over 200? Me no comprehend! XD Anyway, review for more guys! You are awesome! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**CrystalXRose: Thank you. :) **

**Black-Death-646: Ya, I mean, I'm trying to make it somewhat realistic (character wise I mean). And yes, yes they do. :( Ha, ya. Jack trying to act all innocent and polite around Ms Bennett is a tad bit funny. XD Ya, I was hoping for that. I don't want her to be boring... I want her to be fun, ya know? Aw, thank you! :) OH! I am super happy you like my replies to your comment. I love reading your reviews! They're so kind and nice and they make me smile. :) I'm nice? Agh, so are you! :') *Bows back?* XD**

**sky of Flames: Ha, you'll have to read on to find out how they end up! :P Ya, I don't like when characters are way OTT, but it is Evil they are dealing with here. I try not to make every chapter dramatic because that'll only bore people. I don't mind your rambling! XD Thank you! :')**

**SomeoneFromEarth: Oh gosh. Ya, I forgot about that. I suppose the last part isn't exactly for younger audiences... My bad. XD Ha, you flatter me. :) Meh, it'll have to do. :P I was so pissed off that it wasn't in the movie! : I was expecting it to be exactly like the book, but it wasn't. I was like: LqjedhalkdjhalhLKJDH! I was just so mad that they didn't show his death more considering I was crying during the whole book. XD**

**AshadowByTwilight: I'll be honest. I felt awkward while even writing it for them. I was like... This is so embarrassing for them. :/ :L Pfft, I know right? Mothers these days! XD :') I'd be weak laughing at 'em.. :D Aw, so glad you liked this chapter. :) **

**Thorina2245: Aw, thanks. :) I'm glad you love it. :'D **

**Zillah: I made you change your ship? Wow, I feel powerful (JOKE!). I don't know, I just started shipping them after I saw a fanart of them and I was like: A:LDKADSJKHA:LK! THEY ARE PERFECT! :') Maybe... Ya, Tooth and him... I don't know. She is WAY too obsessed with his teeth, and if I were Jack I'd be totally freaked out. XD :P Thanks for the review. :)  
**

**Leslie: Ha, hope the waiting was worth it! :) Aw, that's nice. :) Your reviews make my day! :O Ha, ya, school does suck! I'm glad my fanfic cheers you up! :) Pfft! I DO NOT! :O I bet you're amazing at writing! Don't doubt yourself. :) Ha, ya. I'm very close to 7000 reads. I was like.. 'Whaaaaatttt...?' XD Ha, thanks for the review. :)  
**

**A/N:**** Oh god. It's so annoying! After I post the chapter it's then that I see all the mistakes. In the last chapter I said something and then I read it and I was like: I'm slow. XD Please, please tell me when ye see mistakes, okay? I would truly appreciate it. :) I love honestly, honestly! :P **

**Anyway, just so you know, a large proportion of this chapter is kind of trough the eyes of JACK. :) Just thought you guys should know.**

(Jack's POV):

Jack lay awake feeling humiliated and stupid. Sure, Sophie had said it was no big deal, but to him it was. He couldn't believe his actions. Sure he was immature and whatever, but honestly, he's not normally like that. He thought it was due to the fact that Sophie was his first... Well, anything really. He doesn't recall kissing a girl before her, or even liking another girl. Well, possibly during his old life he might of, but he doesn't remember. Jack barely remembers anything of his old life at all. He wish he could just remember... Maybe then he might know his sisters name. Was it stupid that he missed her even though he doesn't remember?

So here he was. Just lying in bed beside Sophie who was sleeping peacefully. Gold sand whirled around her head. During the course of the night it had changed to many things. First it was at it usually was: a butterfly. But then it began to change. It transformed into a pencil and a paintbrush, then to hearts- Jack personally thought that was cute. Though, he couldn't concentrate on her dreams.

Even though he felt humiliated about saying that he loved her, he also felt a lot of relief to get that off his chest. When she said those three words it felt like Jack was in a dream. No girl ever said to that him before and it made him feel like he could take on the universe. He couldn't put into words how great he felt right now. He just wanted to freeze everything this very moment and stay beside her forever. Hm, Jack thought he might be getting a bit cheesy... Oh well.

He wanted to hug her, to hold her she slept, but he felt too embarrassed after what he had done.

"Jack?" Came a whisper. Obviously it was Sophie. Jack was shocked that she was still up; he hadn't expected her to be. He didn't even notice that the gold dust had vanished. He really needed to pay more attention.

"Ya?" He replied.

"Just seeing if you were still awake," she said. Jack moved his hand a little. He wanted to hold her hand. Holding her hand wouldn't hurt, right? Jack wanted to say something to her too. He didn't like the silence while they were both up. Ugh, he felt completely stupid right now. What was this girl doing to him? He felt like she was changing him. He didn't think that was a bad thing though. Was it? Honestly, he would always be his immature self (he is the Guardian of FUN after all), she just changed him in other ways. Jack never really thought of girls that much. He was too preoccupied with helping the younger children lately that they never crossed his mind. But then he laid eyes on Sophie and BAM! She never left his mind.

Uh, but don't miscomprehended what he means. He didn't mean looks wise (though, her looks were a bonus). He's noticed her before their encounter before anyway. Jack remembers when she had turned fifteen he thought of going for a visit but of course Jack was with Pippa, so he went to go to see Sophie. She was up in her room, just drawing. She hadn't noticed Jack. She was too absorbed in drawing to notice him.

Jack found himself in a trance, just watching her hand guide the pencil across the page. It wasn't until it was done that he realised what it was.

Him.

At first he was shocked that Sophie even remembered what he looked like after three years absence. Then he thought it was sweet- trying hard to remind himself that this was ankle-biter here! It was Sophie Bennett. He flew off before even talking to her or before she noticed him. He felt a a small but guilty for not visiting as much, but he assured himself it would be fine. And it had been.

He just didn't expect to really fall hard for Sophie when he showed up last week.

Last week? It's felt longer than that. Not in a bad way, of course. But considering the amount of drama which has happened during the week, it has felt way longer than it should have.

Thinking about what had happened, Jack's stomach twisted. What if something had happened to Sophie? Sure, he liked her more than a friend, but she was one of his best friends. He'd hate himself if something happened to her. He knew he'd do anything to keep her safe. He made that vow for her and Jamie after the battle against Pitch. Sophie wasn't involved, but technically she was his first believer. He remembered back to when he brought her home and he tried to place her gently in her bed... That had not ended so well. He smiled at the memory.

"What are you thinking about?" Sophie asked him. He jumped a little in fright. Jack had not realised that she was even looking in his direction. How could he of been so oblivious? He had been to distracted by his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing really," he sighed.

Jack was fully aware of the gap between them.

"Do you think we're stupid?" she asked him after a brief silence. Jack felt a sharp pang in his chest. Was that her way of saying she regrets saying those words? Jack hoped not... But then, he thought of their whole situation and realised what she was talking about. All of this. Them. Jack first thought about that too. Maybe it was stupid to like each other. Jack enjoyed doing stupid stuff so if that were the case. He knew in the end it wouldn't work out, but these moments would live with him forever. Literally forever.

Jack looked at her. Even in the darkness of the room he could see the sparkle in her emerald green eyes. Plucking up courage, he took her hand in his. Hers was so warm compared to his. It was comforting, really. "Nah, I don't think we are," he finally replied after thinking about it. "I like to think that we're just two young teens-" Sophie snorted at this knowing Jack's real age and all- "trying to enjoy ourselves."

"Wow, that's deep," Sophie replied with a light chuckle that always made Jack's heart race faster. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Jack Frost?" she joked, poking him in the side. He squirmed away from her, laughing quietly. Sophie was just so easy to talk to and get along with. It was absolutely impossible not to fall for her.

"I can be deep," Jack protested sarcastically.

"Ya, about as deep as a puddle," Sophie said.

Okay, Jack first thought he was imagining it, but then he heard it a second time. Three quiet knocks coming from the window. Jack arched a brow and sat up. Sophie mustn't of heard the knock as she gave a questioning look towards him. He slipped his hand out of hers and went to the window. He drew back the blinds to come face to face with... Sandy.

Bewildered, Jack opened the window.

Sandy pointed up the sky and Jack immediately saw what he was indicating. The northern lights. Well, in other words, that was Jack's cue. Ugh, right now? That sort of sucked considering he had planned to go there in the morning. Plus, he didn't exactly want to leave Sophie right now. Sophie rushed out of bed and smiled at Sandy who returned it. She looked up to where Jack was looking and frowned. She knew that signal too.

"Well, there's a shocker," she muttered. "See you sometime tomorrow?"

"Duh," Jack replied. Should he kiss her goodbye? Man, he hated being new at this. He had no idea what he was doing at all, and he was afraid in case he messed something up somehow. Also, Sandy was there and that would be awkward. Agh! Too much confusion. "Uh, Sandy, I'll catch up with you in a few." Sandy smirked at Jack as though he knew... Jack wouldn't be surprised if Sandy did somehow know.

When Sandy had vanished, Jack turned to Sophie. "Sorry, duty calls," he apologised.

"Stay safe?" Sophie said, not very sure.

"Me? Stay safe? I should be saying that to you," Jack told her, laughing as she pulled a face at him. She'd be fine for a few hours... He hoped. No. He needed to stop having doubts. She would be fine. "Uh, goodbye kiss?" He suggested, a playful smirk on his face.

Sophie pecked him on the lips, and laughed. Jack couldn't help but smile. Her laugh was beautiful. Uh... Ya. Sorry, he got distracted a lot.

"Bye, Frosty," Sophie said as Jack jumped out the window. He winked at her before flying off.

Man, he felt absolutely amazing.

* * *

**Well, sorry about the Jack POV thing, I just got bored and decided to play around with my story. XD I'm not sure it worked, but I'll let ye decide that. :) Anyway, thanks guys! :') Ye make my day, honestly! :)  
**

**Sorry it's short. :/ Writers block again! :( I apologise my readers. :) Anyway... SLÁN! :D  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**THORina2245: Glad you think so. Thanks. :) **

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheolympain s: Ha, thanks. :L  
**

**Cougar Rolypoly bug: Ya, I know. I was thinking of that after, but by then I had it published. Maybe if I do another POV for Jack I will. :) Ha, I am truly happy you reviewed. :) That means a lot to me, so thank you. :) I'm glad you like the pairing. So happy you like the story. Thanks. :)  
**

**SomeoneFromEarth: It's like you want me to cry right now. :( I prefer the books than the movies, but I do love the movies. :') Oh, I love the ship Fremione, it's so cute. :P Ha, I ship... Hmm... I kind of sometimes like the idea of Dramione, but he was a complete douche to her, but I've read fics of them... and ya. XD Oh, and from PJO, I ship Percabeth.. They are my OTP... :') Oh, ya. I know, but I was mostly trying to show his serious side, you know? :) Like, because he's all new to this too? Blah, I don't know. XD  
**

**Dreamsand Caster 2: I know what you mean. Sandy is so damn cute. :)  
**

**VeryBerry96: Thank you! I MEAN THAT! I like your honesty so much. :L Damn it, I knew when rereading it I had to correct something. I told myself I'd do it after I've finished reading it and of course I forgot. Blah, I'm an idiot! XD Thank you! Glad you like what I did with it. :) Ha, read on to find out! XD  
**

**Black-Death-646: Oh my gosh. He is like a little puppy though. DX I am so obsessed with him at the moment. XD Happy you think it's adorable. :) I absolutely hate writers block. It sucks so much. XD Oh my gosh. :) So happy you really like this chapter. :) Oh, and I love your comments. :)  
**

**Guest: Thanks. :)  
**

**Kaci12: You're fine. Don't worry about not reviewing for every chapter, honestly. :) You're so kind. :) I try to update ASAP. :) I feel ya with the school work though. :O  
**

**Zillah: Ya, of course. Next time I will. I was just messing around with my story mostly 'cause I was bored. XD Hm, ya possibly. I don't know.. I don't ship those two together. Meh, matter of opinion though. :) Thanks for the review. :)  
**

**Elizabeth: Ha, Mund is the overprotective father. XD I shall. :P Thanks for the review. :)  
**

**So.. READ ON IF YOU WANT. :) :) Thanks for all the reviews again guys. You don't know how much they make my week. :) Agh! You guys are awesome. :)  
**

I felt I should be worried. Really worried. Jack said he'd be back... Sunday? It was no longer Sunday. Sure, Jack had visited and disappeared for a while before, but now things were different. Everything was different. Oh, and what day was it? Wednesday. Whatever they wanted Jack for must have been big and important. I couldn't get rid of the sickening feeling in my stomach. I hope he'd be okay. He had to be okay. This was Jack Frost we're talking about here... he'd bee fine.

Unless..._ Unless what?_ There was too many possibilities of what else might have happened. What if it was a trap? Oh god... I needed to calm down. I was becoming the overly attached girlfriend type- and NOBODY wants to be her. Ethan and Edith both called me on the Sunday asking if I was okay and the usual. They were both okay, just a little shaken. I was glad they were fine. Everything was going to be fine.

"Sophie, what is with you?" my mother frowned, as I played around with my dinner, thinking of Jack. Can I think of something else please? Thinking of him made my stomach sick with worry. I needed to get a grip! Why was I so worried? Oh ya, my dreams. It's always my dreams. They were dark, cold, and they showed me Jack. Jack was scared and cowering in fear. He looked paler than usual, and the light in his icy blue eyes had vanished.

I broke out of my thoughts. "Sorry... Just thinking about stuff," I admitted, piling mash potatoes into my mouth.

"You look a little pale, darling," my mother pointed out, her expression turning to worry. "Are you okay, dear? Did something happen between you and Jack? I haven't seen him since Saturday."

"He's fine," I said, doubt dripping from my voice. "He's gone to North's."

"I still can't believe it's all real," my father muttered. "How did we not see before? Even as a kid I never saw."

"Adults are oblivious to everything around them," I shrugged. My parents didn't seem to register my comment. Oh well... It's only been three days, right? So maybe I had nothing to be totally worried about. I mean, Jack was old enough and well capable of minding himself. He did defeat Pitch after all. He'd be fine. I hope. I really needed to stop being so doubtful. But I really did feel worried.

After dinner (and after my mother made me clean up- ew), I went up to my bedroom. I was half-hoping that Jack would be there. But he wasn't. What was so important? I frowned. I wish I had a way to contact him (note to self: give Jack an old phone of mine to keep in touch with him). I was mostly worried because of everything that has happened. Too much has happened. I just hated that he disappeared right after he said he loved me. That kind of sucked a lot. Well, it would have sucked anyway, but ya.

I was about to leave my room when I saw a glow from the corner of my eye. I froze and turned as the glow grew bigger and finally... an elf appeared? What was one of North's elf's doing here? That was strange. But aw, they were so small. The elf looked dazed for a second, but eventually came around and ran to me. He looked scared. My stomach turned and my heart dropped. Oh god, what happened?

He took out a small note and handed it to me.

I read it, and I felt fear crawl through my body. The note read:

_**Sophie, you need to help us. Evil's trapped us. -Jack**_

I was so shocked that I didn't feel the elf tugging at my pants. Surprised, I looked down and he pulled out a globe. Hastily, I took the globe out of his hand. What if this was an evil plan by Evil? This could be a trap... But if Jack was in danger I needed to help him. And Mund. Mund was there too, I knew he was. How could one man capture all of the guardians? This was crazy!

I needed to tell my mother. I couldn't just go without telling her.

I told the elf one minute and ran out of my bedroom. I found my mother sitting on the couch in the sitting room. My father could be heard in the kitchen. Okay, I had to avoid telling my father because he'd say no. My mother on the other hand might not be as... reluctant. She saw my panicked look, and sat up straight.

"I have to go to North's," I panted with worry. My mothers eyes turned confused. Okay, I needed to explain more. I handed her the note and she read it. "Evil is a really bad guy, Mom. I need to go, I have to save Jack and the others. If they're trapped that means no Christmas, no snow, no Easter, no child getting dreams or money for their teeth. That'll stop believers and that will destroy them. I have to go."

My mother looked thorn. I thought for a horrible second she was going to say no. She couldn't say no. I had to save them. I just had to. My mother looked scared for me. This must be horrible for her; her daughter going off to North's workshop to help save supposedly 'mythical beings'. I decided not to tell her about Evil wanting to destroy me to hurt the guardians- especially Jack. She would definitely say no then.

After looking scared, she sighed. A long deep sigh. "How are you getting there?" she asked, her face covered in worry and defeat.

"A globe. They're portals," I told her. Okay, she still hadn't said yes, but asking a question like that gives me hope.

She looked so confused now, like she was battling with herself. Maybe she was. Maybe one half of her was telling her to say no. Maybe the other was telling her to say yes. I hoped that side won. I wish she knew how important this was to me.

"You're going to go whatever I say aren't you?" she said with a grim smile.

"That was the plan," I smiled a little. "But I needed to tell you."

"Promise to say safe?" she asked me. I bit my lip. I couldn't promise that. Who knows what I'll be facing up there?

"I- I'll try," I replied. She got up and hugged me. "Bye Mom. Tell dad I said bye too."

With a final hug, I ran off to my room where the elf stood awkwardly. I nodded at him and he threw the globe. A portal opened up. Well, goodbye safety. I walked through the portal, my mind completely numb. I landed on snow, the elf by my side. I was about to walk on when I realised where I was. I was on a flat part of the freaking roof. Okay, just great. Already my life was in danger. Wait a go little elf.

I walked over to a window and peered in. I could see them. The guardians. They were in a cage, _a freaking cage!_ They were also tied up. Jack looked like he put up a good fight. His hair was messier than usual, his jumper was thorn slightly and his cheek was bruised. At least he was here, okay.

The window led into the highest balcony of the workshop. I opened it. No creek or groan- thank god. I slipped into the workshop, still no sign of evil. The elf followed edgily behind me. I ushered him to safety, one less thing to worry about while here. I slipped along the balcony, trying to quietly edge my way to the stairs... (Can I just add, although I was in probably life threatening danger, I felt like a ninja and it was both awesome and scary!).

I encountered my first skeleton near the stairs. He was alone and has his back to me. He had a sword in his sheath. That thing was going to hurt somebody if not careful. Namely me. How old was this guy anyway? Who uses a sword any more? I have to admit it would be awesome though. If I had one I'd name it Riptide- sorry, getting distracted again. I needed to focus. One wrong movement and I was shish kebab!

My heart was racing as I neared him. Without much of a thought, I yanked the sword out of its sheath and swiped the sword through the skeleton (which is harder than it looks- it took all my power not to fall over with the force of my swing!). The skeleton broke in half and turned to ash. Good, I like him better like that. Okay, at least now I have a weapon. All I had to do was be careful.

Okay, things just got strange after that. I encountered no more skeletons after that.

I was down on the floor that the Guardians were trapped on in minutes. None of them looked well at all. Tooth looked very weak. Mund was struggling against the ropes, North was swearing (which was very odd... I never expected Santa to swear), and Sandy was... well, Sandy was making rude gestures with his sand. Wow, they were mad. Jack noticed me first and his eyes opened wide in amazement; even more when he saw the sword in my hand.

He edged to the bars which trapped him (no way was I breaking those, not yet). He turned around, and nervously I sliced open the ropes that trapped him. He stood up and turned to face me.

"You're actually amazing," he smiled, but that quickly faded. He turned to the other guardians and began to untie them. I wondered how on earth they got North tied up. He was so big and you know... jolly. They ran (well, Tooth struggled) over to me.

"You need to find a way to get us out of here," Mund said.

"Ya, Evil use _my_ button! I slice him up!" North added, his voice full of unmistakable anger. Okay, important: Keep Santa on a leash and don't get on his bad side. He had a sword too. I gave him a look and it dawned on him. Wow, Santa could be a little... slow sometimes. "Oh! I has sword!"

We all stood back as North brought his sword out and hit the metal. No luck. "Jack, freeze it. Maybe it'll weaken and North could you know.. Slice it."

"I don't think freezing it is going to help," Jack said. "That would just expand it, right? In other words, we're screwed."

North sliced at it again, and much to our shock a crack appeared. The metal bent and groaned a little. Hm, not bad. "Again, North," I cheered him on. North used all his force and the metal creaked as it came off of the middle bar. North pulled the bar away leaving a gap big enough for the others to get through. North on the other hand would have to keep working until the gap was big enough. The joys of being jolly I guess.

"Okay, what now?" I asked. Mund looked around, his ears twitching as though listening closely for something. I had an idea of what he might be listening for. Tooth still looked weak.

"Tooth feels weak. We think her fairies might have been trapped again. The Yetis and almost all the elf's have been captured," Jack explained. "We've been trapped for three days, so if that's the case, people are starting to lose faith in Toothiana."

"Where's Baby Tooth?" I asked.

Jack looked grim for a second, but quickly wiped it off. "Probably trapped like the others," he replied bitterly. Baby Tooth was one of Jack's many admirers but also his favourite off all the fairies. Jack and the fairy did share a close bond.

"I'm not weak," Tooth protested lamely.

"Tooth, please," I said to her softly. "You are barely able to fly at the moment. Look, I suggest we find Evil and get this over with. We need to trap him. We can't destroy him as evil is everywhere, but who says we can't trap him?"

"I could kiss you right now," Jack said.

Mund gave a cough of annoyance. "Sophie, you're right. Maybe we can do just that. Evil just disappeared, we don't know where to."

"Ya, I only found one skeleton minion of his," I told them. "But guys, remember when we first saw Evil? He melted straight out of the shadows." I thought of something from an awesome book I read: Percy Jackson. I know, bad time to think of books, but this was something to do with shadows. "Guys, what if he can travel through shadows? He could be anywhere."

"As I said before: we are screwed," Jack said pessimistically.

"Right, Jack? Shut up," Mund told him. "Sophie, that's a good theory. Well, not so good for us... But Evil was threatening us saying that he was going to capture you and kill you right before us. I think I might know where he's gone."

"Burgess?" I replied, hoping I was wrong.

Of course I wasn't though. Why can't I just be wrong for once? Mund nodded. I swore, which shocked all of them. "My parents are there! What if Jamie and Pippa are there at my house too?" I felt like venting out my anger, but held it in. I was going to leave my anger until I caught up with Evil. That guy did not know who he was messing with here. Sophie freaking Bennett, that's who. I'll show him. If he lays a finger on my family I will personally seek to destroy him somehow. Nobody, and I mean nobody, hurts my family.

"Well, what are we all waiting around for? Let's go!" Jack said, his expression almost as angry as mine. "Tooth, stay here. Ah, North, you're finally out. Okay, I'll fly there, Mund, Tooth and Sandy, you go with North. Sophie, you come with me-"

"Well, I wouldn't mind going on the sleigh," I saw his annoyed expression. "But you're the boss."

"We're going to kick some Evil butt," he finished.

"Oh, man," Mund said, "isn't this exciting, or what?"

"I think I'll go for 'or what'," I replied sarcastically.

* * *

**Was that a plot twist? Hope it was. I've never written a plot twist really, thinking about it. O.O I'm such a loser. Okay, well... BYE! :) Review for more. :P **


	18. Chapter 18

**VeryBerry96: Yay, glad you think so! :) Pfft, ya. Sophie makes an epicly awesome ninja, am I right? XD Oh gosh, I would be the same as Sophie though! Everybody wants to ride in Santa's sleigh! :P **

**THORina2245: Ha, thanks. Ya, I know right? :P  
**

**Black-Death-646: Yes, right now I am dealing with a lack of sleep which isn't good considering 1) School tomorrow 2) Irish test. -_- Whoo, go me. :L Ya, Sophie is such an awesome ninja she can make anything seem easy. :D Ya, Jack needs to be more optimistic. Thank you so much for yet another lovely, thoughtful review. It means a lot to me, so thank you... :)  
**

**Somefromearth: Wha-? It is? Oh god. I've been saying it wrong all these years... How embarrassing for me. :P I DO! THAT'S WHY THESE CHAPTERS ARE LAME! DX Ha, I love the word 'feels'. Although... Sometimes it does sound inappropriate. But of course, it comes from Tumblr... So, not so shocking, is it? XD Aw, you should. You'll suffer from constant feels if you do. Especially in the Heroes of Olympus series. :( OH, I listen to All Time Low, Paramore, MCR, Sleeping with Sirens, 30 Seconds to Mars... All 'emo' stuff I guess as people have constantly told me. Although, I am quite an OPTIMISTIC, out going person. I just like that genre of music. (Punk/rock/metal...) I'm open to all genres though. Like, I like (and I mean REALLY like- love) Justin Bieber... :) I also like the Beatles... Sorry, blabbering on! :P  
**

**ILOVETHISSTORY: So glad you do. :')  
**

**Guest: Glad I've got your interest anyway. :)  
**

**Guest 3: Oh yes, the others shall be mentioned quite more often. :) Ha, I am a loser. I've even got a picture hanging on my wall saying: I'm such a fucking loser... :P XD Aw, I love Sandy. He's awesome. :)  
**

**Kaci12: I am not going to deny it. I AM AN AWESOME PERSON (she says sarcastically). XD :) No, my friends are awesome though. :P They're all hipsters. XD :) So glad you love the story. :) Well, I do my homework not as often as one should, but... ya. We do. XD  
**

**Elizabeth: Ya, explained in this chapter. Oh my gosh! That would be bloody hilarious! :') I might just do something like that... Maybe. We'll have to see if everybody is... nope. Not saying any more. :P *Dies of laughter*. Lol, that would so be funny. Pfft, Sophie is well capable in handling Jack... :) XD  
**

**Cougar Rolypoly Bug: I love Percy Jackson. :) :') Ha, thank you. :)  
**

**Elizabeth: All shall be revealed in the next few chapters. :)  
**

**Dreamsandcaster 2: Ohhhh... Okay. :) Thank you. I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN TIME! :D  
**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :)  
**

I could see from the corner of my eye that Jack was smirking as we made our way from North's to Burgess. I wondered what was going on in his brain that made him smirk at a moment like this. I, on the other hand, was very, very nervous and frightened. What awaited me when I returned home? I doubted that it would be very nice whatever it was. Either way I was in danger.

Jack smirking finally got the better of my curiosity, and I had to find out what it was that was making him smirk as we flew towards danger, every second getting closer and closer. "What are you smiling about?" I asked him.

"You," he replied. "Your life is in danger and you only think about riding on the bloody sleigh." He gave out a light chuckle. I smiled a little. It was a little typical of me to do that. He clenched his jaw, and frowned a little. Oh great. I already knew that whatever he was going to say next wasn't going to make me happy. "Speaking of danger," he began, "personally, I don't think we should put you in any more danger."

"Meaning?"

"I'm dropping you off somewhere before Burgess," he replied. I opened my mouth to protest. What? Does he think I'm some sort of child? I. Am. Not. I am seventeen years old; I'm classified as a young adult now. Literally an adult (a very immature one at that).

"Jack!" I moaned feeling irritated with him.

"No, just don't even," he scolded me. I stopped in surprise. Wow, somebody was starting to sound awfully like my father and brother- not in a good way. "Your life is at risk. Taking you to Burgess would be idiotic of me. We'll save your parents and brother if any danger seems to be about. You can trust me."

I didn't reply. I felt really mad at him. How could he just drop me off somewhere else when my family could be in danger because of me? Hm... At this moment I felt cruel, but I had to go. Nobody was going to stop me, not even Jack. He was way too serious when it came to fights- man, he needed to chill. Okay, yes, I do get that it's a big fight possibly, but he DID need to relax a little.

"If you don't let me go... I'll never talk to you again!" I threatened. I really hoped this would work. I don't think I was bluffing when I said it either.

He actually slowed down in surprise. Bet he never thought that would escape my mouth. Well, I really did need to go, whether he liked it or not.

"And if I let you go, you might die- I think I'll be fine with you not talking to me as long as you're safe," he said quietly. Oh man, he's good.

"Jackson Frost," I said angrily, purposely using his full name. His eyes widened a little in amusement and shock. "I swear to... No. I swear on the man on the moon that I will kill you when this is over. Stop treating me like I'm some kid. I need to make sure my family is safe. Is that so hard for you to understand?"

I knew, without actually intending to, I had touched a nerve for him. I could see different emotions flicker onto his pale face. He did understand what I had meant about keeping family safe. Is it not how he had died? He died making sure his sister stayed alive. He understood quite clearly what it meant. I hoped it would make him see sense.

He didn't respond for a couple of miles, and when he did the response seemed cold. Fine," he replied, looking defeated and sad. "You can go. But, you're being stupid."

"I know..." I muttered in his ear.

... ... … … … …

Arriving in a sleeping Burgess was more nerve wrecking than anything. Darkness was everywhere, which meant that Evil could also be anywhere. The thought of that was like a blow upon the head. It made my shoulders slump and my body feel heavy. My house was close. All the lights were off, but that made me feel sicker.

Mans where was North and the others? They hadn't arrived yet. Great, just Jack and I here without any back up if anything was to happen. I don't think anything could be as bad.

The second Jacks feet touched the solid ground; I jumped off and ran to my house. He quickly followed me. The only thing luminating the darkness were the street lamps. My heart felt heavy in my chest as I reached the front door to my house. Of course, the door was locked but I knew where the spare was. I quickly unlocked it, feeling a little hopeless and desperate. Who knows what Evil could have done? His name was Evil for a reason.

I walked in and was greeted by silence. The silence was eerie and cold, but the coldness could of just been radiating off of Jack. Who knows? Maybe it was a bit of both. I crept along my house. There was no sign of life in the kitchen, the sitting room... But finally, after warily opening the door, I found them.

The lay in bed together, but something seemed unnatural about the way they slept.

They lay straight, shoulder to shoulder. I could see from the rise and fall of their chests that they were alive, but at the same time, they didn't seem it. They seemed frozen as they were. My stomach twisted. Could they be paralysed? I hoped it was unlikely, but to be honest, anything was possible- especially if it was a cruel, evil possibility.

Jack was behind me, looking at me cautiously for a moment, before looking at my parents lying there. They were fine. But still, the unnaturalness of their body posture made me nervous. Even while sleeping it didn't seem likely that anyone would lie that still. I know that I turned in my sleep, as did anyone.

"They'll be fine," Jack reassured me softly. "Come on, Soph, I don't think it's smart to stay here any longer."

"Since when have you become logical?" I say sarcastically.

"Oh ha-ha," he replied, rolling his eyes and shoving me playfully with his shoulder. Although, he is taller than me so he does have to crouch a little in order to do so. This moment right here made me believe that maybe things would be all right. Oh, what was that quote again? _"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."_This stuff makes you realise that maybe a book quote is the truest thing ever to be told to you in your entire life.

Evil was the dark, but Jack was the light. My light.

We made our way out of the house and into the deserted street. Just as we did, North landed down right in front of us. Once it stopped, Mund was out of the sleigh faster than a bullet. He really hated the sleigh. I think he was afraid of heights, but I wasn't sure. Mund likes to make it seem as though he isn't afraid of anything. I knew he was a big old softie though. That's the problem with the guardians: they act like they're braver than they are, and only because they have to. Sometimes I feel sorry for them. I don't think I'd be able to handle all the situations they do.

"What took you guys? That sleigh is faster than me," Jack said, as North got out of the sleigh, followed by a stumbling Tooth. Sandy looked as he did usually. He had a grim smile on his face. I was guessing that he'd rather just send dreams out rather than be here fighting a guy we presume to be here. What if Evil wasn't here? No. He had to be here. He was looking for me. Me. Why me? I wasn't that important.

"We bumped into an old... friend," Tooth muttered weakly. Friend? Who was this old friend of theirs? Jack looked as confused as I did.

"Friend?" Mund scoffed. "She now hates us. Lucky for us she always stays neutral during battles otherwise we'd be sliced."

"Who?" Jack and I both asked at the same time.

"Oh, Seraphina," North told us. Seraphina? Who was she? I've never heard of her before. Jack simply pursed his lips together. He knew her, I could tell that clearly, and he understood why she hated them.

"Uh, who's that?" I asked them as the lingered silence drew on. I hated silences between us.

Sandy made a leaf over his head, but I still didn't understand what he was talking about. I smiled at his effort out of gratefulness. I was always happy with Sandy. Even though he couldn't talk, he was the kindest (and I am not going to say Jack is because I like him) of all the guardians. He is so selfless, and I wish I was like him. The other guardians could be selfish, and at times that included Jack, but Sandy? Nah, not Sandy.

Jack noticed my still bewildered gaze at them all. "Seraphina is Mother Nature," he told me.

"Well, okay then," I replied, a little surprised that Mother Nature actually existed. "Why does she hate you guys then?"

"Uh... Her father is Pitch. She doesn't like that we des-"

"Oh," I say interrupting him. He didn't have to explain any further. I could understand why she hated them, but Pitch was a bad guy, so I still sided with them.

That's when I hear whispers. Whispers clouding up my mind. I look to the others in fright, but they seem to not be able to hear what I can. Why can't they hear? Ugh, this was just like after I had that dream and I heard the chants in my mind. But I passed out after that. How valiant of me, right? _Death_ they whispered. One whisper led to the other until I wanted to scream in frustration! Why was I the only one who seemed to be the only one able to hear them? It seemed like a cruel joke. I had a feeling that he was close if I could hear this.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" North asked, noticing my frustrated expression. All of the guardians turned to me at once. Was I pulling faces trying to block the whispers out? I hoped not.

"Whispers," I said my voice barely audible through the whispers.

"Whispers?" Jack asks concerned. "What whispers?"

_Soon. Death_. Agh! WOULD THEY LEAVE MY MIND ALONE? Soon? Whose death? Who am I kidding? I know whose death they speak of. Mine.

"They're coming," I tell them. But what was coming? What were we about to face? Fear ran through my body. I could hear my heart beating like drums. My palms sweated and I wiped them off my jumper. Time for me to be brave.

Jack slipped his hand in mine. The guardians looked away, pretending they didn't see. "We'll be okay." I can hear the doubt in his voice. "I'll keep you safe, no matter what. I promise." And for some reason, I don't think he's just talking about here, right now. I think he means for my whole life. I feel warm inside. He lets my hand go, and turns away. I'm glad he does so, because I feel my eyes begin to sting. It could be to do with what he said and how much it meant to me, or to do with the fact that the whispers were getting louder and pierced my head.

At that moment, I feel a hand grab me from behind. I gasp out, clawing at the hand with my nails. I hope that whatever holds me can feel pain. I see more of them. The melt out of the shadows as Evil had done. The hand loosens its grip on me and I pull away as we are surrounded. I edge closer to the guardians, keeping my guard up. I am aware that Tooth is weak; I know she's struggling just to stand up. I'm no longer aware of my beating heart, only the numbness of my body as I press against someone. One of the guardians, I am sure. I feel the coolness of soft skin, brushing against my finger.

"What now?" I whisper to Jack.

I see his hand clench tightly around his staff. "I say... attack? Sophie, I'll kill one and you grab one of their swords and hit whatever you can."

Take its sword? If I bend down to pick it up, surely I'd be killed in seconds. I felt adrenaline course its way through my body. If I die, I guess it's not the worst thing that could happen right now. These- what were they now? I knew these guys had been skeletons. I never realised how fast their flesh could grow though. Parts of them still revealed bone, but mostly they had skin. Did they even have hearts? Obviously not. If they were here to try and destroy us, how could I even question if they do or don't?

"Well, this night is going to be... productive," I say grimly, looking at the sword in the skeleton/zombies hand.

"Ya, you bet it is," North said, raising his sword higher.

And at once, all together, the guardians charged into the crowd of the enemy.

* * *

**REVIEW FOR MORE! I LOVE READING THEM! :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: READ A/N AT BOTTOM WHEN FINISHED READING! :) **

Can I lie to you and tell you I was the brave one? That I did all the hard work? No. Okay. Well then, I didn't do great, I guess. The Guardians did most of the hard work while I just wiped out whatever they missed. Trust me; using a long sword is way harder than movies make it out to be. Stupid movies giving me false views of things. At one stage I narrowly missed Munds ear. He gave me a look before going on to take out more zombies. (Ya, I decided that they were no longer skeletons and closer to the living dead than anything).

I saw that these zombies had been a part of many bad parts of history- world war I and World War II, murderers, anything somewhat evil, to be honest. I am not going to lie to you: I was terrified. I couldn't just stand here and wait for the bad guys to come to me though, I wanted to be apart of this fight. I was mostly to blame for this fight being here anyway.

I run out, side by side with Mund.

"Get back, Sophie," Mund says, tapping the ground causing roots to erupt from the ground, wrapping themselves around the oncoming zombies and simply deflating to the ground, whatever that was inside, now gone. I gaped at his doing for a second, but a second too long. How could I have been so careless? I felt a sharp pain on my side. I gasped, instantly grabbing my side where the pain was found. My hand quickly got sticky and wet... blood. Scarlet blood washed all over my hands.

Mund tapped his foot and a hole appeared, swallowing the zombie trying to slice at me again. Well... OW!? This bloody hurt like hell. How far had he got through my skin? It couldn't be too far or I'd be dead already. It hurt to breathe. I doubted that this was good. Nope. Not good at all. Who knew a sword could hurt someone so much (she says sarcastically). I could feel black spots get in my line of vision. I blinked them out. Okay, I was going to be fine. Pfft, a sword to the side? No big deal... (Again, sarcasm).

"Oh god, Sophie!" Jack said, edging his way closer to me, while still fighting off stupid zombies. "I knew this was a bad idea bringing you here." He almost seemed to be scolding himself even though it was my idea and my persuasiveness that made him bring me. He better not feel this is his fall or I'll kill him- if this gash didn't kill me first. My shirt was soaked in blood, and I tried hard to keep pressure on it.

Deat a voice whispered in my head again. And I feared that it may be true. But I couldn't just DIE! I had so much... so much I wanted to do. Like see my niece/nephew. Get married. Have a child. SO much I needed to do... I was not going to allow this pathetic excuse for the reason I die. No. No way was that happening.

"Jack, I'm fine," I lied through gritted teeth. I knew it was a lame attempt of lying, but it had to be done. I didn't need Jack worrying about me while we were surrounded. He gave me a look, freezing something over my shoulder. I shivered.

"Try to stay alive for a little longer," he scolded me. With that, he turned and began to attack the crowd of enemies.

Even though weak, Tooth was spinning, using her wings as blades. It was a beautiful blur of colour, surrounded by an ugly crowd of dullness.

When Jack turned back to me, he looked frustrated. He ripped his jumper, his famous blue jumper. Just the end of it. And then he handed it to me. "Tie this around the wound," he instructed me. I grasped the piece of clothing and tied it around my waist, making sure to cover the cut. It stung like hell, but the coolness from Jacks jumper eased the pain, but only a small bit.

I gave him a weak smile, and turned away, my own sword at the ready.

North was slashing away at anyone who got in his way (note to self: stay far away from North). Sandy was making whirls of sand appear around him, wiping away anything it hit. How unfortunate... for the zombies. Through all of this, I wondered one thing: Where was Evil himself? I bet he was waiting until a certain moment, when we were all at our weakest, to get involved. A smart plan, but I could see through it.

But how do we finish these zombies without passing out from exhaustion?

It then clicked in my mind.

I turned to Mund, and called over, gaining his attention somewhat as he defended himself from the mini army. "How large can you make those holes?" I asked him, wincing as pain shot up from my wound. The blue jumper was already saturated in crimson blood. How much blood can a person bleed from their body before they die? I was already starting to feel exhausted.

Mund shrugged. "Never tried to make a big on before," he admitted. He seemed to register my idea without me even saying it.

"Guardians, fall back," I called to them. They all looked at me sceptically, but eventually listened to me, joining me in the centre of the crowd. Could Mund do it? Could he make a hole surround us without us being dragged down underground? I really, really hope so. This could be our only chance.

Mund brought force with him as he tapped the ground with his large foot. The ground, as expected opened up, swallowing more than a dozen zombies. But it wasn't over. Mund kept tapping, and tapping. It seemed that the more amounts of time he tapped, the larger the hole. Eventually the hole was swallowing about twenty to thirty zombies. I couldn't help but grin, even though my vision became foggier. Okay, I needed to stay awake. I was afraid if I closed my eyes to rest I wouldn't wake back up. I was not going to let Evil win. Never. Ever.

Finally, only a dozen zombies were left. They kept on advancing towards us, but honestly, they were no match for us. We had them gone in under five minutes. I knew, even though they were gone, that this was not over. When? When was this going to be over?

"Oh, well done," came a crude voice from the darkness. Evil. I'd recognise that cold voice anywhere. I wish he would show himself. "But, you see, I've accomplished what I came here to do. Sophie Bennett is dying."

"Shut up! No she's not! We'll... We'll get her to safety!" Jack shouted to the nothingness. I could here the doubt in his voice. I knew why. My 'bandage' was drenched in blood, my knees were shaking in attempt to hold myself up, and wow... everything really was becoming a blur. Why me? It wasn't the worst way to die, but then again, was there even a good way to die? Death is the most... no, death is the worst. I was only seventeen... I was too young to go. I wanted to die naturally at an old age. Not like this.

I gasped as another pain shocked my body. This stupid bloody cut!

"Silly boy," Evil snarled. "Look at her, her eyes are already closing." Had they been? I hadn't noticed. I attempted to snap them wide open, but the attempt was lame, even by my standards. They drooped more. My knees buckled beneath me, and I fell to the ground.

"Ow," I mumbled. Wow, so awesome of me to say, right? But I didn't know what else to say in such pain.

"Sophie!" I heard someone say. Who? I couldn't tell you.

I felt cold hands lift my head up off of the ground. Jack. It had to be Jack. No one else's touch was that soft and that cold. I could feel his hands shaking out of anger. The pain seemed to be numbing itself, or it could have been that I was getting so use to it by now. What was the difference?

"Sorry," I say to Jack. "I didn't do so well in staying safe, did I?" I gave a weak laugh. It hurt to laugh. I felt like I was giving myself false hope, that everything would be okay. What a lie. I was going to die here. I was going to close my eyes for a final time, and maybe I can see what awaits me after, if there is anything, I die.

"No, you did a lousy job," he said. Was he crying? Why was he crying? There was no reason to cry. I might be gone, but it wasn't the end. He'll be okay again. Eventually. Maybe he'll find someone to love him like I did. Even on my death bed, I'm cheesy, right? Typical me, huh? I felt cold tears splash down on my cheek.

A furry hand wiped my hair out of my eyes.

"Little ankle-biter," Mund choked. "Can't let you out of my sight for two minutes, can I?" It was a lame attempt at making me smile, but I did so anyway.

"Maybe we can get you somewhere like a hospital-" Jack began.

"Jack, it'll be okay," I said to him. "I think that somehow this had always been my cruel fate."

"Mine too," he whispered, hugging me. I embraced this. I embraced the numbness of my entire body. I felt tired... I think it was time to go.

"I love you, Jack," I tell him a final time. I close my eyes, letting whatever was to happen, happen.

And it's the final thing I speak to him.

* * *

**_SHORT! SORRY! Okay... well... review for more. I'll be replying to chapter 18 reviews and chapter 19 reviews next chapter update, okay? :) Well, bye! :) Haha, this was kind of sad to write, to be honest... I should not be feeling empty because of my own fanfiction- as I said before: I am a LOSER! :P _**


	20. Chapter 20

**VeryBerry96: Reply to both comments: Hope the fight was satisfactory. :) And ya, I know. :( Glad you want the next chapter because BAM! Here it is. :P  
**

**Dreamsand Caster 2: Ha, glad you like the story. Hope the chapter had enough ass kicking in it to satisfy you. :) And, I'm afraid so... :(  
**

**THORina2245: ha, glad it was. :P Oh gosh. So glad I can do that. :O Ha, thanks. :)  
**

**Black-Death-646: Sorry, I'm just such a Potterhead it's not even funny. I'm seriously known as a Potter freak at school. It's my most favourite book ever. :D :) At least tomorrow is Friday, right? :P :) (Chapter 19): Oh gosh. I am so glad you think so. I hate when books have people just die. No. I wanted to show her pain, and her weakness. THANK YOU!:) I feel bad for him too... :) :P Haha. XD  
**

**somefromearth: ... I like zombies and whatever. XD Haha... I KNOW RIGHT? My own complicated friend called me EMO! :O They aren't emo. But... I do listen to metal and stuff too.. But honestly, I'm open to all genres of music. :) Except if it's rap... Or whatever it is Niki Minaj does.. I believe they call it... 'autotune'. XD XD Meh... MAYBE! YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT! MWHAHAHAHA! XD (Chapter 19): ... Um... maybe. SORRY! :O  
**

**AVENGERS-girl-ASSEMBLE: Read to find out. ;) :P  
**

**Elizabeth: I LIKE IT! :D :P Judo flip- hilarious. XD Haha... :P  
**

**SmileDipGal612: NO! IT's NOT! :P Yay, I don't need to be killed. :D XD  
**

**Sheillia: I don't disappoint. Here's another chapter. :P Aw, thank you. :P  
**

**FrostFan1: Don't cry. :(  
**

**TheDEADAngel: Hope this is soon enough. :) Thank you! :D  
**

**CrystalXRose: AGH! DON'T HURT ME! :O I'm TOO YOUNG to die! :P Hope this is soon enough. XD  
**

**ILOVEBOOKS: Ya, team Camp Half Blood all the way. :') Seriously love those books. :) IT'S NOT THE END! DON'T PANIC! :P  
**

**FanimeLEX: Aw, thank you. :) Ya, I want to show that EVERYBODY has a serious side, y'know? :) ADSHGAKGH! Made my day, thank you! :) I will try my hardest. :)  
**

**Zillah: I did, didn't I? XD Ha, it would be awesome. Hope the chapter was satisfying! :P Pft, noo.. I'm not. But thanks. :P  
**

**Leslie: So glad it does. :D You do? Glad it doesn't seem to bore you. :) And you're fine with the review thing. :) So glad there's none. :D THANK YOU! :D And I shall try. Hope this is fine. :)  
**

**Whew- quite a few comments there. :O Ha, anyway.. READ ON PEOPLES! XD  
**

**Jack's POV:**

Do you know that horrible, empty feeling you get right after you're given the worst possible news? I felt that. I felt completely empty of any emotion that I could name right now. At first I was furious, then shocked and then I felt grief. They call me the Guardian of Fun, but even I couldn't think of anything to cheer up anyone around me. Especially myself.

How could Sophie just be gone like that? My first believer, my first love, to be honest. How could she just leave... me? I felt like I wanted to blame somebody. Anybody. But who could I blame? It wasn't exactly anyone else's fault. Just Evil's. And even my own. I shouldn't have been so careless and let her come. But what she said... I did understand about wanting to protect family. I understood it all too well. How could I not of protected her?

_I love you, Jack _... Her final words were to me. Me? Why did it have to be me? It felt like a sword had been driven through my heart.

I sniffled. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's destroy him," I told the others. They look from one another and then back to me. Me. Lying on the ground holding the lifeless body of Sophie Bennett. Oh god. It hurt me to think that in so many unexplainable ways. Lifeless. Sophie, who was always so full of life. Agh! I hated myself. This was all my fault. I should have been more firmer with her.

I felt like I wanted to cry, but I blinked the tears away.

"Jack," Tooth said, bending down next to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I wish Sophie was here to comfort me. Though, I should be grateful for Tooth being there, but I still can't feel anything at the moment. Just a sort of pain. "I think... I think it's best we stay here. S-someone needs to explain what happened to her family."

Oh god. "I- I can't do it," I choke back a sob, feeling completely weak as Tooth and the others look at me in pity. Or maybe even empathy. I know full well that Mund felt the pain I did. Not in the same way, but close enough to it. "I can't face Jamie, or her parents." I didn't want to think of them right now. It made my stomach fill up with guilt.

I thought of the wary looks Sophie had given her parents as we stood looking at them. I could see why. They looked too... stiff. Almost like a rock. I wondered if it was a spell put on them by Evil. Who knows what that guy can do..? Besides killing people of course. Innocent people who did nothing wrong. How could someone live with themselves knowing they were the cause of all of the bad things in the world? He is absolutely sick. He's a monster.

Were her parents awake now? Were they wondering where the child was? The guilt was building up inside of me, threatening to break me and weigh me down. How on earth could anyone make me deliver news like this? It didn't seem fair. Nothing was fair any more. _All's fair in love and war..._ What a terrible saying. Honestly, I never quite got that saying, but now I knew. And I hated it. Nothing is fair about love or war. Someone in the end is bound to get screwed with.

I was still holding on to Sophie. I was afraid to let her go. Should I bring her... her body with me? Yes, I did. They'd want a funeral... Ugh, even thinking about it seemed awful.

Reluctantly, I stood with Sophie hanging limply in my arms. She looked almost peaceful besides the huge cut in her side, covered by a piece of my jumper which was already soaked with blood. Her blood. There was no justice in this killing. It was cold blooded murder.

"Where are you going?" Mund asked, with a sniffle, as I turned away from them all.

"Someone has... well, her parents should hear it from me. This is my fault," I say to them. Expectantly, the all began to protest. Ugh, I wish they wouldn't. There was nobody else to blame. Only me. I was the one that asked for her help, I was the one who allowed her to come here. So yes, this was all my fault. "Do me a favour?" I asked them, feeling very bitter. "Shut the hell up."

With that, and feeling guilty for being rude, I walked towards her house. Each step seemed harder. How on earth could I explain this? I would cry. Some hero I am. Why do people assume (when they believe) that Jack Frost is this really cool guy who brings snow to people? I'm not that guy. I'm the guy who allows his best friend to die. I was an idiot. My heart felt heavy in my chest. How was... How was that possible? Too much grief, too much pain... Too much of any emotion except for anything joy related.

I opened the still unlocked door and walked into her home. I knew after this I would never be here again. Never would I be able to face her family after this. More than likely they'll all hate me. And how can I be angry with them hating me when I hated me too? I couldn't.

I lay Sophie down on the couch and gazed at her for a second.  
I was feeling way out of myself. I was this fun, happy guy, but I couldn't feel any... light. Agh! I just wanted to scream and shout, and blame the world for my stupid problems! I had too many to begin with. Each one covered up with every smile. Nobody understands me... They always just ASSUME! And what good does that do? Nothing. None at all. How was I the Guardian of Fun? I should be the Guardian of... anti-fun? Okay, bad name, but I wasn't thinking straight.

I heard a groan from down the hall.

Oh god. Her parents. I wasn't ready to face them... What would I say to them?

The moon shone through the window... Was the Man in the Moon mocking me? I balled my hands into a fist in anger. "This is all your stupid fault," I said pointedly to the moon. As if he'd answer me anyway. He never, ever sends me any good. "You let this happen! You're suppose to be this great guy who does good, but you let her die!" I didn't realise I was crying until I choked on my sobs. See, I'm pathetic! How could anyone believe I'm great?

I heard the creak of wood as Sophie's mother entered the room followed by her dad. Both of them were rubbing their necks- they probably felt a little stiff or something. First, they looked to me. "Oh, you're okay," her mother began, but her smile faded when she saw my tears. Her eyes averted to Sophie and I could see pain on both their faces. I felt my insides just... twisting in guilt and grief.

It was Sophie's mother who cried out first. "My baby," she sobbed, running to Sophie. Herself and her husband fully broke down in front of my eyes. I couldn't stop myself and began to cry too. Sophie was gone. "Not my child," turned into "why?" Good question. Why? What had Sophie ever done to anyone. To me she was perfect in every way. I knew she was wary of her appearance, but she shouldn't be. She was beautiful. Now she was a beautiful dead girl surrounded by the broken hearted.

After a while, I had cried myself out. I just felt numb. No tears could be even forced. I just felt completely empty. It wasn't fair.

And the stupid moon was shining down on her face, giving her a silver glow. I wanted to give out more to the Man in the Moon, but there was no point. He'd never help me. I wondered briefly about Mund and how he was holding up. How would Jamie respond to this? This would ruin him completely.

Her parents weren't crying as much any more. They just held each other, sometimes looking at Sophie again and crying again.

"How.. How did this happen?" her mother croaked, snapping me from my thoughts.

Oh no. Now I had to answer to them. "Well.." my voice was hoarse. I coughed a little and began to explain what happened. Now and then I had to stop because tears filled my eyes and I found this hard to explain. After I was finished, I looked everywhere but towards them. Here comes the blame and the shouting. I prepared myself mentally for it. They had to blame someone and I don't mind that it was me. It was my fault. Had I mentioned that already?

To my surprise, Sophie's mother placed a hand on my cheek comfortingly. "Don't blame yourself," she told me. She was just like Sophie. She knew my emotions without me even having to explain myself. "She knew... and I knew the risks. If anyone is to blame, it's myself. I let her go." Her mothers eyes were brimmed with tears, and they were the same shade of green as Sophie's.

She dropped her hand to her side.

The room was lit brightly by the moon outside. Man, it was like a cruel joke. How could anything be so bright when I felt so dark? I can't remember the last time I'd seen it like this. Hundreds of years ago, perhaps. Out of all the days, why today... oh. No. I shouldn't fill my head with false hope. It was the grief giving me hallucinations. Not just anybody could become like us... But I had been at one stage like her. A normal eighteen year old guy living a perfect life... until a tragedy.

Without thinking, I walked straight to Sophie's side. Even with my head in the way, light seemed to reach her.

No. I was just giving myself some more false hope. I needed to stop before I was going insane- no way. Did her hand... Of course not. I was being ridiculous. I needed to stop before I really do go mad.

But I saw it.

Her hand had twitched. I felt my heart racing in my chest.

"Sophie?" I whispered, a little hope in my voice.

No reply.

"Sophie, please wake," I pleaded.

And I saw it again.

Her hand DID twitch.

Oh god. Was I dreaming? Had I fallen asleep while crying? No way could this be happening. No. That would be a miracle. Sophie died. But I had died too... Maybe-

Then her eyes shot open.

At first I was confused because her eyes weren't green.

They were brown, but they changed. I was confused. Her eyes had been brown, but now they flickered to red... and to orange.. yellow? What? What was going on? My hands were shaking. She was awake? This had to be a dream. I couldn't... this was so unbelievable. I wanted to hold her hand, but I was afraid. Why were her eyes changing colour?

"Sophie?" her mother gasped behind me. I could hear the shock in her voice.

"Where did she go?" her father asked.

Wait- what? Where did she go...? But she was lying right there in front of them. How could they not-wait. Sophie... she was of us. She was like me. She needed to have people believe in her. But she still hadn't said anything.

She sat up, examining her surroundings, trying to take it all in. Finally her eyes settled on me. I waited, feeling anxious and nervous.

"Uh, sorry, but where am I?"

And bam- end of miracle.

* * *

**Hope this is fine anyway. To be honest, I don't feel at all happy with this chapter- but I'm stumped for ideas. Don't worry- they'll come to me. :O Anyway, thanks for the amazing reviews. OH! And you know Seraphina mentioned in the last chapter? Well, she's actually a character from the books they based the movie off... SO! Ya! What a great random fact. :P Anyway, thanks again! Review for more, please..? :P **


	21. Chapter 21

**IIloveBook: Well... Not a _summer_ spirit... Am... Read on to find out, I guess.. XD **

**JustPlainOldMe: I hope I made the right choice anyway... XD Thank you!:)****Oh gosh! I just saw your recent comment as I was about to update- Spirit of creativeness? Well, I have an idea... I don't want to say anything about what creativeness has to do with her... It'll ruin a moment! XD Her run away? Well, she let's them help her find out what she's the spirit of... but... ya. That's all I'm saying! XD **  


**Elizabeth: Explained in chapter 20- which you also replied to, so... Imma reply to that comment here too: In this chapter the memory thing isn't explained, but I promise it'll go back to Sophie's POV in the next chapter so it'll be explained there. :) I actually like your questions because they make me think too.. :) Hm... Well, time passes in this chapter- sorry! XD Not saying any more, you'll have to read on. :)  
**

**AVENGERS-girl-ASSEMBLE: That is the most amazing comparison I will ever get. Thank you. :')  
**

**someonefromearth: Book references should be law. XD I don't like Nicki Minaj's 'music'. She calls people 'stupid hoes' and then tells people to not bully others. Hypocrite! :/ and... maybe. XD All will be revealed in this chapter. :P JADHAKJDH! Thank you! :D  
**

**FrostFan1: Yay, glad I mess your emotions... XD (Joke). Thank you... Hmm... Good idea, but... Read on to find out what she is... XD  
**

**VeryBerry96: I think I'll make things complicated for them... MWHAHAHA! XD Good guess... Although, I was hoping someone would pick up on the hint and you did *claps* . :) Ha, I'm no fan of Twilight... Hm, just realised I made Sophie stop comparing herself to Bella- Whoo. Nobody wants to be a Bella... NOBODY! XD Glad you do! Yay! Thank you! :D  
**

**Dreamsand Caster 2: Can I just say- what an accurate summary! XD Glad you like it and- SUSPENSE OVER! YAY! *PARTIES* XD  
**

**AquaDiamond-girl: Ha, I don't mind the questions. Honestly, most of it is answered in this chapter, however, an explanation isn't really given about the whole parents thing, so.. just a warning! XD  
**

**FanimeLex: No problem.. :) I know... :( It was sort of sad to write, but... Ya. It's not going to be all dark and bleak, so don't worry! XD Thanks, I'm happy you think it's cute and that you like it... :')  
**

**THORina2245: YEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS! Ha, let's hope it does.. *Dun, dun, dunnnnn* XD NO! NOT THE PRESSURE! AGGHHHH! XD :P Ha, updated as soon as I could update, hope this was quick enough for you! :)  
**

**Black-Death-646: You are? Oh my gosh! Thank you! And no! I don't think it's weird- I think it's nice that you praise things like that. People usually... block out any misery in books and try to ignore it, but you don't, so the praise makes me happy! :D I make it seem easy? AHAHAHAH! No... XD I don't know... I just think of sad times in my life and how I felt during them and express them through the characters, really. Weird, right? Yaya, Sophie is BACK! XD And I know right? Shame... :| Ya, I just love it and... Oh my gosh. You sound so awesome... XD Nobody in my school really likes it like me- except one guy.. but... we had problems before so we don't talk as much. :/ Oh well.. XD This year though we started to talk again, so... Yay. Found a Potter buddy! XD Blah, ignore my self-criticism. I do it with EVERYTHING I do. My music, my art... writing. It's just who I am, so sorry! XD Trust me, you motivated me. :) Your comments really do mean a lot to me, and I hope you like this chapter too. :) I'm glad I got such a dedicated reader. THANK YOU! :)  
**

**AND, the story continues... XD  
**

(Still Jack's POV):

I just stared at her. I couldn't believe it. She was alive. She was right her before me. And her parents couldn't see her and she had no idea where she was. So, not exactly so fairytale, is it? I knew with Tooth she would regain some memory, but what one? Maybe she won't remember me. Maybe she won't remember that I loved her or that she loved me. I frowned at the thought.

"Where's my daughter gone?" Mr Bennett asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"She's right here," I gasped coming to my senses. "I- I think she's... like me. You have to believe to see her."

"I have to believe to see my own daughter?" Ms Bennett exclaimed. "That's absolutely ridiculous!" What? Weren't they even the slightest bit happy that Sophie was alive? Okay, how about they get their priorities in order!? Seriously, if I were them I'd be over the moon- oh. Okay. Maybe the Man in the Moon isn't all bad. He did bring Sophie back. But why? What was her duty? Had it something to do with the way her eyes changed?

"You still haven't answered my question, sir," Sophie pointed out. Did she seriously just call me that?

"Sir? No way did you just call me that," I joked. "Don't you have to be mature to be called that-? That should be law. No, Sophie... I'm Jack Frost, guardian of Fun and the bringer of winter. I'm also one of your best friends."

"I think I'd remember my best friend," Sophie says, giving me a sceptical look.

"See, when the Man in the Moon makes you... immortal, you sort of lose your memories. Those two there are your parents- Louise and David."

"I died," she gasped, closing her eyes. "I remember dying... I shouldn't be here. What's going on?" She looked so confused and scared that all I wanted to do was hold her and comfort her. I wanted to tell her everything was going to be all right. I remember when I woke and forgot everything- including my family. I had been so confused, but I didn't think about anything else... just ice-skating. Okay, maybe it's me who needed to get my priorities in order. Maybe...

"Ya, but... you're alive now!" I reminded her, smiling at her (Ya that usually melts people- irony much? I am Jack Frost!).

"But I can't remember anything!" Tears strolled down her face.

"Jack..? Is she... okay?" Ms Bennett asked her voice full of absolute worry.

"Uh, she's lost her memory," I admitted. "It happens when the Man in the Moon changes us-"

"Changes? What do you mean?"

"What? Did you really think I naturally looked like this?" I asked her. "I was way better look-" she gave me a look. "Well, sorry. Uh, he changes our look to go with what we do. I got white hair and blue eyes because snow is white and ice is... sort of blue. Sophie right now has no definite eye colour. They keep changing- red, yellow, brown and so on."

"I want to see her," her father said.

"You have to believe," I reminded him.

"Believe in what? What is she now? DO we just believe in Sophie Bennett?"

Sophie looked up from her distant gaze at her name. She looked at her parents, almost like she was trying to make her decision up about them. Slowly, she stood up and kneeling before them she looked into their eyes. "These are my parents," she whispered, looking back at me. I nodded. She furrowed her brow in frustration."Then why can't I remember anything about them?"

"Because-"

"Okay, whatever. I know. That stupid guy took my memory," she snapped. Well, at least she has some of her attitude still with her.

She screeched in anger, and ran out of the house. I gave a look to her parents as she slammed the door. Their shocked gazes looked up at me. "I better, uh, go after her."

I flew out of the house and chased her until I caught up with her. I grabbed her wrist to stop her from going any further. "Would you calm down?" I said to her. She looked like she was about to kill me- okay, bad idea to tell an angry girl to calm down. That's a death waiting to happen. Good thing I can't exactly... die, really.

"I don't know you, so you can't tell me to calm down," she snarled at me.

I groaned out of annoyance. "You know what? You do know me. I've known you since you were three. You were the first person that didn't go right trough me. You were my first believer. After a long time I came back and we stood in your room where you kissed me. And the last words you said were 'I love you, Jack'. So yes, you do know me but you just can't bloody remember me!"

I didn't realise how hurt I was that she couldn't remember me until I got all of that out. She looked at me in surprise. I hoped for a minute that brought her memory back- but then she looked angry again and I knew it hadn't.

"We were... boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked quietly as though trying to register that in her mind.

I shrugged. "It was complicated, really," I told her. "We knew we couldn't be together properly because I was immortal and you weren't."

She paused for a moment. "Then I'm sorry I can't remember you."

"Don't be sorry- it was basically my fault you died anyway," I admitted, looking to the ground feeling ashamed of myself. "If I had told you that you couldn't come with me, those living dead wouldn't have stabbed you... Uh, how is your cut?"

Sophie looked down, shocked to find a piece of jumper wrapped around her waist. I'm guessing her cut couldn't be too bad if she only noticed now she was covered in sticky blood. She pulled the cloth off and looked to her side. The cut wasn't there, only the blood stain. Well, good going, Man in the Moon. It's like I finally got a good answer from you without asking for anything.

"S'not so bad," she chuckled, touching her hand to the hole in her shirt.

"Sophie?" Came a shocked voice. Sophie whirled around and found Bunnymund staring at her in absolute shock. Behind him were Tooth, Sandy and North. I almost wanted to smile at their surprised faces. Yup... It's a... spring miracle.

Sophie screeched, looking at Mund in horror. She ran back and stood behind me. DO I LOOK LIKE A SHIELD? WHAT IF IT WAS ACTUALLY A BAD GUY!?

Mund looked hurt. "She... she can't remember anything," I told him. "She's... one of us."

"What's with her eyes?" Tooth asked, her voice shaking from weakness. Oh god. I hope Tooth would be all right. Who else would obsess about my amazingly white Teeth?

"I'm not so sure, yet," I admitted. "Don't worry, Soph. These are the good guys. That is Bunnymund, the Easter kangaroo-"

"Did we not already talk about this, Frost? I'm. A. Bunny," Mund snapped. Sophie let out a nervous laugh.

"That's Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy," I pointed to Tooth who gave Sophie a kind smile.

"She's so pretty," Sophie cooed, looking at Tooth's feathers. Tooth blushed, looking down embarrassed. Sophie realise Tooth heard her and she, in return, also looked embarrassed. "Your feathers are really colourful. I like colourful... I think..." Sophie smiled over at Tooth who returned the gesture.

"And Sandy- he can't talk, but he's so nice. He's the sandman." Sand made a top hat with his sand and bowed to Sophie, taking the hat off in a sweet gesture. Sophie curtsied back to him, suppressing a giggle.

"And finally, this is North-"

"I am Santa Claus," he boomed. Sophie looked a little startled, but grinned up at him.

"We're known as the guardians and it's our job to take care of the children of the world. We fought a guy called Pitch with the help of your older brother, Jamie-"

"I have an older brother?"

"Ya, he's another one of my best friends. Him and his girlfriend, Pippa, are expecting a child- so in a few months you'll be an aunt and a godmother."

"This is so much to take in," she said shaking her head in disbelief. I remember how hard it was for me to discover who I was. And then realising I had a life before becoming Jack Frost. I had a family. I still wonder did I ever have a girlfriend, but with Sophie here I ask that question less and less. Who cares if I did when I had her? (Wow, I think I should get an award for being the cheesiest guy alive!). Sophie pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing in anger and frustration. I wish I could help her remember it all, but it's impossible.

"Well, first of all, we have to figure out why you're here."

And so, plan discovering-what-Sophie's-ability-is begins!

I told her parents that we'd be gone for a while, while we figured out what she did. We didn't exactly know where to start. First we tried to find out why her eyes changed colour. What could it mean? At least with the rest of ours, they were all the same colour... she was completely different. What did those colours signify? I knew they were important... Just... Why?

Okay, to save you time... we were at this operation for months. No sign from Evil whatsoever. Sophie's birthday was the month after she died, but it was no longer relevant considering she would never age again. Summer rolled in, no luck.

That was until the last day of summer.

We never expected it to take this long. Her parents and Jamie could now see her again- thank god. I brought her to her home every now and then so they could talk. I was not letting them be cut off from one another. And, the baby's birth was getting closer and closer. I could see Jamie getting more stressed each time we visited. He was clearly nervous, but I knew he'd be fine.

Anyway, getting off topic.

Sophie's power... It was quite a shock, to be honest. We were in a forest, trying to see what she could do. So... Ya. She could fly. That was quite a shock to me, especially. But that wasn't it. After getting so stressed, she hit a tree and the most bizarre thing happened. I felt like it was somehow like my power when I touched trees with my staff and made frost and snow appear on them.

You could see the tree was normal at first, but then something changed about it. The leaves. They changed to browns, reds and very pale yellows. Sophie looked at us all, wondering why we were all looking up. She came over and stood beside me, gaping up like us. She arched a brow at the work she had done. One tree full of dead leaves amongst trees full of life.

"What the hell am I?" she exclaimed, staring down at her hands.

"I believe you are now the bringer of autumn... I think you're the spirit of autumn," Mund suggested.

"I kill plants?" she asked. "Aren't I such a sweetheart?"

"Just the sweetest," I said sarcastically. "You're like the grim reaper for plants."

"Oh, ha-ha," she said, sticking her tongue out.

She walked out, stretching out her hand and began to touch other trees. Straight after her touch the leaves began to whiter. It was actually amazing to watch as they transformed. The colours her eyes had finally made sense. They were the colour of the autumn leaves. I miss her green eyes sometimes, but she still looked incredible. The best part? She'd never have to grow up and I'd finally have MY happy ending. I hope her happy ending was the one I had in mind. Now that she can't remember me, she might not ever feel the same way about me again.

She turned around and smiled at me. "Who made Autumn before me?"

"Seraphina," I told her. "Or, Mother Nature. I guess you're just one of her helpers."

"This is so cool." She turned and began... murdering innocent leaves again. Until... "AGH!" She fell down in shock and scrambled away, looking up at the tree which she just killed. I, along with Mund- us being the only two there- raced over to her side. We looked up and I gave a small chuckle as did Mund. There, sitting on a tree branch, holding a staff similar to mine was an old friend. Well, sort of. I didn't see him around much, to be honest. He had white hair like mine too. Unlike my staff, his had a knife at one end... Why didn't I have one of those?

"S'up, Nightlight," I smiled up at him.

He simply nodded to me. See, Nightlight doesn't talk much... Like Sandy he usually communicates through something else. Nightlight liked to draw and use his hands to talk to us. It can get annoying considering he can actually talk, but I wasn't going to complain. Not like I talked to him a lot anyway- speaking of which... what was he doing here anyway?

"Heard there was a new spirit," he spoke- very rare moment from him. He looked down at Sophie, almost trying to memorise her. He smirked. "She's not a guardian, is she?"

"No, she's not," I replied, giving him a questioning look. "So, where's Katherine?"

I could see him blush a little. Katherine is his closest friend, and I suspected he had a crush on her. I'm going to say I'm right considering he was about as red as a cherry. "Uh... She's at Santoff Clausen," he replied. Something about his tone made me think he was lying, but why would he have to lie about that? Katherine was the Guardian of storytelling. She was a lovely girl, and very easy to get along with. She's also... Mother Goose, as people say.

"So, what are you a spirit of, exactly?" Nightlight asked, addressing Sophie. The tone in his voice seemed nervous. Why was her nervous? I had a horrible feeling something was wrong- but what? And had he changed the subject? That's suspicious.

"Nightlight... I'm going to ask you and you better tell me the truth... Where's Katherine?" I knew he had been lying. And so did Mund.

Nightlight looked like he wanted to cry. "He's taken her!" he sobbed.

"Who?" Sophie asked concerned. I had to stop the smile coming on. She barely just met Nightlight, and she doesn't even know Katherine and yet she was concerned and worried for her safety.

"Evil... Evil's after taken her... and Seraphina helped him," he said, shaking his head and clenching his fists.

Well, that wasn't good, was it?

* * *

**Okay, Nightlight and Katherine aren't OC's. They are actually characters from the books: Guardians of Childhood. Okay- hope Sophie's power now makes sense, especially the eye colour part now. :)Um, Sophie's POV next chapter- just saying in case you were getting sick of my attempts at Jack's.. XD And.. review for more? I hate asking because I feel I sound pushy... :L  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**AquaDiamond-Girl: Well, he was the Man in the Moons bodyguard. :) But his power? Well, his staff holds moonbeams and he has a knife at one end.. :) He is a character from the Guardians of Childhood which Rise of the Guardians is based off of. :) Thanks for the review. :D**

**Cougar rolypoly bug: Ya, I was hoping people would pick up on it. I mean, it was kind of obvious, right? XD Ya, Seraphina's gone to the dark side! *commence scary music* :P Glad you're glad. :D And really? I don't know if I'm doing them good enough to be honest.. :| And I hope this was soon enough. Thanks for the review. :D  
**

**Black-death-646: I hope it sounds fitting anyway.. It's basically the only thing I could think of, plus, autumn is my favourite season. It's just so colourful and beautiful, ya know? :) Oh thank god you found him funny... I don't know if I'm good at being funny sometimes.. XD Aw, thank you. Honestly, I love contrast.. :3 I'm odd... XD Ya, because, to be honest, not everything is going to go perfectly.. right? Really? I don't even know why I do that... I just thought about how it would make me feel and whatever.. XD SO AM I! I Was like: ABOUT BLOODY TIME! XD Oh my gosh. I also found a Percy Jackson buddy last week... :O :O :') I'm nice? Says you! You take time to comment on my stories all the time- you're the bloody nice one around here... :3 *Le sobs* your last words are really touching to me. :') Thank you so FREAKING much. You don't know how much that means to me. :) I shall make an effort. :D  
**

**LunatheLoneWolf: I haven't actually read them, but I'm going to order them at the weekend.. :D I just know a lot about them... I DO MY RESEARCH which proves I am an absolute loser. :D XD  
**

**Britwolf: The memory thing is explained in this chapter- hope you like the explanation... Though it's not a GREAT one.. XD It did? Oh my gosh. Thank you! :O Too bad it is then.. ;) :P No, no. That seems to cliché these days, you know? Do you mean Simon Cowell... 'Cause Simone is a girls name.. My name... :O :P Hey, I saw no hate in your reply! No way am I any bit against input. In fact, I respect it as long as it's not being rude and cold- which yours wasn't being. :) I'm glad you like it and that's giving you ideas- good luck with them anyway. :)  
**

**TheDeadAngel: Thank you, thank you, thank you... :P I hope this is soon enough for you. XD  
**

**VeryBerry96: Thank gods I don't. I hate being pushy! XD Ya, it was time to move on from his POV and back to normality- sort of. Agh! Same! I love autumn so much. It's so colourful. :D I haven't read them either, but I know quite a bit about them. :3 I want to read them too! :P I don't go to the library at all.. XD I just buy all my books... I HAVE OVERFLOWING SHELVES GOD DAMMIT! XD Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D  
**

**Dreamsand Caster 2: I know right? Stupid Seraphina.. -_- Thank you. Oh yay! I was going for that. :P I HAVE TIME NOW! :D  
**

**THORina2245: Ha, 'cause he's pure EVIL (eeh, eh? Good pun, right? XD) Thank you! :D  
**

**somefromearth: Ya... I just really can't stand her.. DX I'm more MCR, the Beatles.. Blahah.. Justin Bieber *WHO I AM GOING TO SEE ON THE 17! YAY* XD I still haven't read them! I need to though. They sound actually so good.. :3 They always get positive feedback.. :D  
**

**JustPlainOldMe: No bother. :) Ha, HORMONAL! XD I was hoping that would achieve a giggle.. XD Ya, I was hoping people would get the hint... :) Like, Fall is all warm colours like her eyes. :D Again, no problem. Thank you for the review. :)  
**

**Leslie: Ya, we hope he gets it anyway... XD And ya.. I say it's a little odd for a lot of people. I guess nobody really imagines her being immortal, you know? XD A little different seeing as she as no memory.. :) You re-read it? You must really like it so ! :O  
**

**Elizabeth: No, no. Mother nature will be mother nature as she's immortal and can't be destroyed. :) BUT OH MY GOD! THAT IS A GOOD IDEA AND WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT? XD  
**

**Guest: Yes, yes... But... Explained in both chapters; This one and the previous one. :) Like, they couldn't see her so they're freaking out, but Jack explained to them what happened... So, they know she's alive and that she's okay and that's all that matters to them as parents- the friends thing is explained in this chapter. :)  
**

**FanimeLex: Yay, glad you got the hint. :D Ha, thank you for the review. :D  
**

**AND WE CARRY ON: XD  
**

Waking up left me confused. I was supposed to be dead- what happened? Who was I? Who was the boy before me? So many questions ran through my mind at the one time. I was scared, angry, and so confused. I remember dying. Was this what awaited me after I died? But no. This didn't seem like heaven/ hell, or even any Underworld. It seemed too... normal. Except for the fact that the boy looked like he had been crying and had shockingly white hair and icy blue eyes. That, even I knew, wasn't normal.

So here I was. Months later, just after figuring a bit more about myself. My name is Sophie Bennett; I am technically 17 years old. I am immortal. I am the spirit of autumn. None of this seemed right. I don't remember anything about myself. Jack brought me home one day and let me see my room. I seemed to really be into this band called Paramore. After listening to a few of their songs, I could understand why. Jack let me roam my room alone, sensing I needed some space.

I searched my room, feeling I was spying in on someone else's stuff. I found teddy bears, strange notes with water stains on them. I didn't read them as they were long and usually written to no one. I searched through drawers... and something small, sharp and silver caught my eye. A blade? I wondered what it was doing just randomly thrown into my drawer. Shrugging, I simply threw it back in.

And... Ya. I'll just bring you back to present time before I bore you- WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TOO LATE? That is absolute cheek!

Sorry!

Anyway, here I stood feeling sad for the boy named Nighlight. His friend had been taken away from him. Katherine was her name. I don't know who she is, but I wanted to help save her. Plus, that way I get to come face to face with my murderer.

"Seraphina's that Pitch guy's daughter, right?" I ask them, just to be sure. I was so confused about who was who these days. What? I can barely remember who I am! You can't expect me to remember everything. And I know what you're thinking: Let Tooth give you your memory! But do you know how scary that thought is? I keep holding it off. I don't know why I was scared, I just was. Can you imagine being in my situation? Just being so unsure of anything, and scared.

WHO WAS I? I longed to know, but the truth scared me more than anything.

"Ya, Mother Nature," Nightlight confirmed. He had been sobbing. Man, I hope he'd be okay. I hate seeing anyone upset. Firstly, it made me feel awkward as I'm generally an awkward person. Secondly, it wasn't fair for someone to be so upset, especially under these circumstances.

"Where's Evil?" Mund asked Nightlight. Good question. Where did Evil stay when he wasn't killing or kidnapping people? I hope Katherine would be okay. Who knows what Evil might do to her? I shuddered. I hope he was just keeping her there as bait and not... hurting her in anyway. After all, Evil is a sick guy. Maybe if we came face to face with him, maybe then we might be finally able to defeat him- though it's highly unlikely as it's impossible.

Nobody answered Mund. Ya, because NOBODY knows where he is. He could be anywhere in the bloody world for all we know. He could be in Antarctica! And no way did I want to go there to find him- I'd rather not get frost bite, thank you very much.

"We'll find him..." I said, though I sounded doubtful. "And when we do, maybe we'll find a way to defeat him too."

Jack placed a hand on my shoulder and I tensed. His hand was so cold it sent a shiver down my spine. "We will find him," he promised. "And we'll trap him like you said."

"I did?" I asked surprised by how smart I must of been before I died. I must have been the modern Einstein or something close to him. Okay, maybe a little exaggerated, but you never know! I bet I was smart enough... I hope. Jack keeps telling me I was amazing, and awesome. Was I though? I mustn't have been that amazing if I went ahead and got myself killed. I know, I know. I'm alive now, but STILL!

"Ya, because Evil trapped us, you thought of the idea of trapping him," Mund answered.

Jack let his hand drop to his side, realising he was still holding on to me. I felt bad for him. He liked me. And I couldn't remember him. I felt awful for not being able to remember, but it wasn't exactly my fault, was it? I'm sure somewhere inside me I still have feelings for him, but... right now, I didn't. Right now I saw him as a friend. Did that make me a bad person? I wasn't sure... Maybe. I wish I could remember him, and my family and friends. But that fear kept clawing at me. What if I didn't like who I was? Such stupid excuses, but I was SCARED! OKAY? Don't judge me!

"Okay, I was pretty smart," I smiled.

"What? Oh, pfft, you were... Sure," Jack said so sarcastically.

"Aren't you just so funny?" I said, narrowing my eyes playfully at him.

"Guardian of FUN," he reminded me, emphasising the fun part. "Problem though: how do we catch him OR find him?"

"Let him come to us...? He usually does," Mund answered rolling his eyes.

"Uh... Good suggestion," Jack said though he didn't sound like he meant it. I knew why. Like him, I can't just wait for things to happen. I don't know why, but I feel like we had to go and look for her, this isn't something that can be waited out. The guy, Evil, would probably kill Katherine if we waited. Was she mortal or immortal? Had they ever mentioned a Katherine to me before? (Ever since I lost my memory I've been feeling a little- okay, very, slow). All I know is that I wanted to save her. She needed to be saved.

I started to feel really mad. Who did this guy think he was murdering innocent people and taking girls? Oh, if I see him I'm going to whoop his butt... Well, not really. He probably has all these amazing powers while all I could do was kill plants. Or maybe cause whatever happened mostly in autumn. If Mother Nature was helping him that wasn't good for anyone. I can predict very, very bad weather and other horrible things happening like famine. So, I'm guessing Seraphina was still a little bitter about her father being beaten? Whatever happened to staying neutral during a fight? God... Mother Nature can be SO hormonal. Maybe if I met Seraphina I could reason with her. Surely she must understand that her dad was a bad guy. If it were me, though, would I feel as she does? No- I can't be thinking like that. I HAD to reason with Seraphina. She needs to help us, not him.

"Well, whatever happens, we don't stand much of a chance against Mother Nature, do we?" I say miserably. What? I was not being a pessimist, I was just pointing out a very valid point. WE HAD NO CHANCE! We had to do something about this. Surely Mother Nature wouldn't be at Evil's side the whole time. I mean, she still has the responsibility of nature and whatever... She'd have to leave his side sometime. When though? What could we do? Watch the news reports and see for any bad storms happening around America and go to where it's happening? NO! As I said, we can't just wait.

"Good point- a bit pessimistic, but absolutely true," Nightlight agreed.

"Do you want me to be optimistic, 'cause I can be? Oh my gosh you guys! Mother Nature's on his side be we can so totally beat him! Go, go Guardians!" I say so sarcastically that I saw Nightlight cringe. Ya, I guess I wasn't in a very good mood, was I? Well, what did you expect? I got killed, lost my memory, discovered my power and now this! I have a perfectly good excuse as to why I'm not in a very good mood today! So, shush!

"Well, aren't you a little... feisty," he recoiled, narrowing his eyes at me. I glared back at him for reasons. I get it! I'm not the most upbeat person right now, but calling me pessimistic really pissed me off, and I'm not exactly someone you piss off.

"Anyway..." Jack said, distracting both of us. "We need a plan."

"I'm all for a plan," Mund agreed, looking between Nightlight and I. So apparently before I died, Mund was like my second father or something. Eh, something about us being close since I was a little girl and snuck my way into his home through a globe- I was three, to be fair- or so I was told. I wish I could remember. It's so hard not remembering friends, family or them. So, I had a couple of friends, and seeing as I can't be seen any more by them they were told that I went to live abroad with some family in Ireland or something along those lines. We decided not to tell them I was dead... but... I wish I knew them. They must have been really good friends- you should have seen their faces when they were told the news. They looked absolutely heartbroken. The girl even cried.

I was cut from my thought when I realised they were all looking at me. I blushed and looked to the ground. "Sorry, what?" I asked them.

"Just wondering are you okay to go and fight Evil," Jack said looking at me anxiously.

"I'll be perfectly fine," I said though not fully believing myself. Who knows what will happen once we find Evil and Seraphina? I needed to go on my own to convince Seraphina. Maybe just the two of us together would make it easier. If all of us went to look for her it would look intimidating. I needed to gain her trust, not throw it away with something so stupid. I'm just hoping she won't attack me straight away- like, I hope she'll give me time to talk. If not... I didn't even want to think of what might happen.

"Uh... I think I want to visit my Mom and Dad... Just to tell them about what I am. I'll be back in under half an hour," I lied to them. I wondered if they knew I was lying- Jack might. He seemed to know a lot about me. He was sweet and funny, but... I don't know. I don't feel like I'll ever love him... and that made me feel horrible. Maybe once I finally gain courage, I'll go get my memories and finally be able to feel that way. Right now I was still trying to figure out who I was. I didn't have time to be thinking about my feelings for Jack right now. (What? NO I AM NOT SELFISH! Gosh- a girl thinks about herself for two seconds and suddenly she's the world's no.1 jerk!).

"I'll come with you!" Jack suggested smiling at me.

"NO! I-I mean, no, that's okay. I just want to spend... uh, some alone time with them, if that's okay," I quickly said. Jack looked a little surprised, but quickly got a hold of himself.

"Well, okay then. I guess that's fine," he replied. He looked at me suspiciously. Oh great. He knew bloody well I was lying to him. Damn my bad acting! I didn't look into his eyes- did I ever tell you he actually has really nice eyes-? as I was nervous in case he decided that he WASN'T going to allow me to go alone. Quickly, I turned and flew off. I was a pretty slow flyer. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO CONTROL YOURSELF IN AIR? DIDN'T THINK SO! It's like the wind wants you to go in the opposite direction than what you intended. Thanks, wind, you're so kind! HOW DOES JACK DO THIS?

Wait- I've achieved some steadiness! THAT'S RIGHT! I AM AMAZING! BOW BEFORE ME YOU PEASANTS- AGHHH! Falling, falling! Not good, not good at all- wait never mind... I've totally got this under control.

Okay, now to find Seraphina... Just where do I go?

* * *

**I'm hoping that in this chapter and more to come you'll discover more about who Sophie was... Like, I never went into her past very much. I though it'd be nice to explore it a little. :) :) Like, there's something in this chapter that has to do with who she is.. SO, I'm hoping you all picked up on it.. :) Anyway, review for more.. :) ALMOST AT 200 reviews- what? Thank you all so much *hands each of you a cookie* :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**REPLIES:**

**Black-Death-646: Yes, yes she is! XD Seraphina... Well, let's just say she's a very mixed up, confused and unpredictable character. :) SAME WITH ME! I PLAN TO GET THEM DURING MY WEEK OFF (which is this week...) AND READ THEM! :3 Well, in Ireland it's colourful... but it's wet... like every season in Ireland. :L Oh! Do! But if you've read the books, you'll probably be highly disappointed with the movie (and yet I'm still looking forward to the Sea of Monsters coming out!) :P Are we sucking up to one another..? O.O Agh, same with me for yours. :) I re-read them the whole time because I don't know... I just smile when I do. :) HAHA! Oh my gods... That would be bloody hilarious... But probably impossible as Seraphina IS Mother Nature, you know? Still... I can imagine her attempts at it! :P :3 I might add that in their somewhere in the fanfiction! XD Thank you and I will. :D  
**

**VeryBerry96: Yup, it is. :3 I'm sure you understand already, but it'll still be explained in full depth once she gets her memories back. :) Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D  
**

**THORina2245: Ha, ya.. Had to add that in there somewhere.. XD Sophie is lovely of course... Really... We think... :P  
**

**Sammantha333: *Bows* thank you, thank you.. XD  
**

**JustPlainOldMe: Ya, I hate when things are always just glum and boring. I like to add a bit of light into stories, you know? I feel it makes a story more fun to read... :3 Like, in school we have to read The Road by Cormac McCarthey and it's so boring! It's too... sad... :| Plus, there's no chapters OR inverted commas! DX Ya, I guess people can... Like, with her insecurities, and whatnot. :) Eh, maybe. Seraphina is... unpredictable... :) Thank YOU for your review. :3 Ha, thanks! XD  
**

**SomeFromEarth: Really? I've a bunch of family in Toronto and around that area such as Stradfort and whatever. :3 I've been to Toronto, and I loved it... And you're not going to believe me, but my cousin (or maybe it was his friend) was in Justin's class... And now I seem like an awful liar, but I swear on my life, if it counts? :) But like... That was before he was famous and moved to Atlanta.. XD NEXT BLOODY SUNDAY!*Dies* :') and ya, a lot of people make fun of him. ._. But like, I'm not a Belieber who'll give out if you don't like him, you know? I mean, everybody has their own tastes.. -_- Some Beliebers can be a little OTT! :/ HIS ACOUSTIC ALBUM GIVES ME EARGASMS! :'D And it's the blade. :) Sorry I made you look... XD  
**

**Elizabeth: Well, that can happen, but I don't know. AS for splitting the seasons... That wouldn't really work. Jack is a winter spirit after all, and Sophie is autumn. I'm sure there's spring and Summer spirits too... so splitting won't exactly work. XD So many possibilities, seeing as Seraphina is very unpredicatble in character. :) That's actually a good way at looking at Pitch. As, everybody has to face their fears to get over them, right? :) AND THAT'S AMAZING! That is a totally cool idea. :0 I might use that... :) And maybe. :) And hope this was soon enough. :)  
**

**And continue on! (If you want). :)  
**

I usually listen to my gut. I do listen to it. Going alone felt right. Who knows what would happen? But... was it worth lying to my friend? And he knew I was lying to him. He freaking knew. I could see it in his eyes as he let me go. I felt bad for doing so, but wouldn't it be worth it if it worked? Ya, it would be. We need Seraphina- actually, we need as many allies as we can get. The fear inside of me made this more real. I wasn't actually dead; I was alive, here, going to ask Mother Nature to join us. I was a spirit now. I don't remember a single thing.

I flew over my house. Down below was my family. They told me so much about themselves. Did you know we had a dog? Ya, she was called Abby. She died of old age, but they showed me a picture. A greyhound. She was cute... I wish I could remember.

How did Jamie react to me being what I was?

Well... as any older brother might. He was absolutely... well, he was... no. I guess it's hard to explain. He was both mad and relieved at the same time. For some reason he was mad at Jack as though it was his fault, but quickly let that slide as though he was not in the mood to argue with Jack. Then he just said he was glad I was alive and that he wouldn't know what to do without me. That comment made me feel warm inside.

"Ah-ha," came a voice from behind me. I quickly stopped mid-air. Only one person could be flying behind me... God. "I knew you were lying to me. You aren't going to your family. What are you doing?"

I turned and faced Jack, glaring at him. "Good to know you trust me," I replied with a smart-ass tone. "What I'm up to has nothing to do with you, Jack. Now, please, go back to wherever you're actually from." I made a shooing sign as though I were trying to get rid of a dog that followed me... in the air... Well, you get the idea, right?

"Funny story," he replied- I'm guessing it's actually not going to be as funny as he thinks it is. "I'm actually from Burgess. So, I am home."

"Well, then... stay here and don't follow me," I snapped.

"See, now I don't trust you so therefore I must follow you," he chuckled. What? Did he think this was some big joke? Ugh... he was absolutely infuriating! Ever since I came back to life he has not left me alone- and the thought was nice, but still! I think it's time i was given some space, don't you think?

"You're impossible," I sighed.

"No, I'm looking out for you," he told me his eyes beginning to soften. "Look, I lost you once... I thought you weren't going to wake up. I thought you were gone forever... but you're not. I don't want to make a mistake and let you get hurt again. Please, just let me come with you? I promise I'll be good, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am, it makes me sound old," I smiled. "Look... I..." I looked into his eyes. They really did seem sad about my death. I wonder what it must of been like to have someone so close to you and suddenly... they're gone. I'd hate it. I felt sorry for him once again. "Ugh... I'll probably regret this, but fine. You can come." This brought a full on smile to his face- the type of smile that made you feel like you did something finally right. Jack is so much like a child, it's hard to remember that he was eighteen when he died and about... 332 years old. Why yes, it does sound creepy when you put it that way, but it's like... when you're immortal your real age doesn't matter (thank god, might I add!).

"So, what exactly are you doing anyway?" he asked me.

Oh, and by the way- yes, I have just mastered the skill of levitating. How's flying, you ask? It is freaking awesome! I feel like a superhero! Hey, maybe I am one- I am about to help the others try and trap Evil, aren't I? Just call me Super Sophie! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's Sophie freaking Bennett! Sorry, I just feel so awesome sometimes. It makes me wonder about my past life more. Did I feel this confident with myself? Was I a loser? Maybe. If I'm being honest, I wouldn't be surprised if I was a loser before. I bet even if before I could fly I'd still be classified as a loser... Whoo, go my life!

"I'm going to search for Seraphina," I told him. "I mean... it's bad she's not on our side. Maybe I can convince her to join us instead. I wanted to go alone because you guys told me she doesn't like ye... Uh... something to do with her father, yes?"

"Ya, your brother helped," he smiled remembering the thought. Ya, good for him. He can remember... No! I was not bitter, just terrified... Would it be bad for the brain for all memories to come back at the one time? I'm sure that would make me go completely bonkers (if I am not already that). "You were three... We use to call you ankle-biter you were so small and I remember I carried you home. I, er, sort of dropped you off your bed- accidentally of course!"

"You what?" I laughed forgetting for a moment what I had planned to originally do before Jack had come.

"You wouldn't let go of me! I had a hard time getting you off of me," he chuckled in reply.

"I was three, Jack... three," I reminded him. "You mustn't be too strong if you can't pry a little child from around you." Yes, I was teasing him, but all in good sport. Thinking about it, I could understand maybe as to why I liked him. He was funny, witty, smart, energetic and yes, I guess he was cute too. I wonder what he saw in me. I'm not much to look at to be honest. I'd tell you my eye colour, but they keep changing, my hair is very blonde and very unkempt. I have this one strand of hair that won't stay out of my eyes. Jack tells me it was my signature look since I was a kid. There's time for change though, right? I'm not very tall- Jack is much taller than I am, and I don't feel like I'm very pretty either. It must of been my amazing personality he likes... or maybe even liked. Does he feel that way about the new me? Was I a new me? Did that even make any sense?

"Uh... Sophie?" Jack said cautiously. I shook my head, shaking myself out of my thoughts- oh god. Was I staring at him? Ugh, how mortifying was that? I went a little red as did he. "God, I know I'm amazing looking but you don't have to stare."

Whoa... that was weird. That was like deja vu. What a horrible sensation. I felt like I should be remembering something, but what? I can't remember anything, so it must have been a mistake. What was I raking my brain so hard for then? Something about what he said... why was it so familiar? AGH! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! That's it! When Jack and I get back I am SO getting my memory back from Tooth. Not remembering is the worst thing ever! It makes me feel pretty dumb too, especially when they have to explain stuff out to me.

"A little cocky, are we?" I replied instantly, my cheeks burning. Okay, I'm making another list of pros and cons about Jack. So far I've a bunch on the pros... and on the con is his cockiness. I mean, seriously? Talk about being full of himself! God... He stuck his tongue out in reply. "Well, let's go find Mother Nature then, shall we?"

"Ya, let's go," he answered. Man, my cheeks should have stopped burning by now.

Jack and I flew in silence for ages, not really sure what we were looking for. Well, I wasn't sure. I didn't even know what Seraphina looked like. Jack knew though, so I guess it wasn't bad that he was with me. Although we were in silence, I quite enjoyed having the company. At least I trusted Jack. He's the first person I saw when I woke up, and he's always looking out for me. I believe he's trust worthy at this stage. I can't believe it's been over three months since I woke. It's strange. For you it may be just a short time, but for me it's felt like forever. I hope time isn't always like this when you're immortal.

"So, besides awesome, what was I really like before?" I asked him after getting tired of the silence between us.

"Well... You were nice, funny... caring too," he laughed. "You loved to skateboard as well. You were fun to be around- never had a boring day with you. You loved to watch movies especially, it seems, ones that make you cry like The Notebook."

"Is it a good movie?" I wonder.

"Well, ya... You and I watched it together," he told me, smiling down at the ground far below us. his cheeks went rosy red at a memory. I wondered what was making him blush right now. I mean, all we were talking about was a movie... right? Had I missed out on something again? Gosh, damn my slowness! I needed to pay better attention.

"Why are you gone all red?" I blurted out before I could even stop myself. Wow, I am an idiot! You don't ask that to people!

"Uh... well, we sort of- nevermind," he decided.

WE SORT OF WHAT? There was so many ways to finish that sentence- oh god. We didn't... you know... did we? Oh god. Oh god. My cheeks began to burn AGAIN! I can't imagine I would do something like that... I'm only seventeen after all! DON'T I HAVE ANY CLASS?

"We sort of what?" I whined urging him to finish that bloody sentence.

"Fine," he gave in. "After it we had our second kiss, okay? There, you happy?" Well... Jack didn't sound very happy himself. He sounded mad actually. Did I make him mad? Well... oops? What do you expect me to say? I'm not good in these type of situations- I'm socially awkward god dammit! I felt myself blush a little. This was my own fault. I shouldn't have been so curious... but the way he said it made me thing of something ENTIRELY different than what he said... awkward...

"... SO I wonder where Seraphina might be?" I asked after an agonising awkward silence. Well, aren't I good at changing the topic? Yes, yes I am.

Jack huffed sounding more annoyed. "She could be anywhere in the world."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"Shut up-"

"See..."

"I'm not mad," he sighed. His shoulders slumped a little (I didn't think that was possible while flying- wait to prove me wrong, Jack). "I'm not mad... I'm just... I don't even know. I feel frustrated a lot. I mean, it's amazing that you're alive, but... You don't even remember me. We basically had a relationship and you don't remember any minute of it... and I guess ya, it makes me sad. But I'm not mad... at you. I'm mad at him."

"Evil?" I asked him.

"No... The Man in the Moon," he told me acidly. "Agh, he's annoyed me since I came back to life. He never answers me. And man, that can be annoying. When I finally think he did something right he goes and ruins it by taking your memory."

"Well, I've been thinking about it," I said, "and I think after we find Seraphina I'm going to go and get my memories off of Tooth."

"Really?" he asked, coming to a halt in mid-air. I nodded my head. "That's about the best news I've heard all day."

"Why are you so keen on me getting my memory restored?" I wondered. What? I'm a CURIOUS person. How many times do I have to tell you guys that? Jeez, you'd think you'd know me by this stage... apparently not.

"Because I know how much it sucks... and I'm hoping you remember why you liked me," he admitted, avoiding my eye contact from embarrassment. I smiled thoughtfully. As I said before, I do know and understand why I might have liked him, but right now I'm too confused about my own life to concentrate on us yet. I mean, I've thought about it a lot, actually. Jack and I, that is. Sometimes the thought of it made my heart race, other times I didn't feel really anything. I liked when it made my heart race so much that it felt as though my heart was about to burst right out of my chest.

I stopped, and gazed at him. I wish he stopped looking so sad. He shouldn't be sad, he should be happy. Happy people are awesome. I mean, ya, I guess it might suck for him, but he shouldn't let it take over his life. I love it when he smiles. It seems to brighten any place (although, that could also be because his teeth are amazingly white like the snow). When he smiles it makes me feel warm inside.

AND BEFORE YOU GO JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS- no. I was NOT getting a crush on Jack... again. I was just someone who cared deeply for him and didn't like when he was sad, especially when it had to do with me. I am not that great, so there's no point getting upset over me. Man... he must of really liked me for some reason.

"Anyway-"

"You're not going to find Evil, you know," came a voice. The voice sounded emotionless. It was a female voice. I turned around and came face to face with a girl. She had black hair, very long black hair. She was a tall cloaked woman. She had a long, but beautiful face with cold eyes. The cold eyes didn't seem to suit her well. She narrowed her eyes at Jack and I and looked at us as thought we were trash. Who does she think she is looking at me like that? God... You'd swear I did something to her! I didn't... That would be my brother and the Guardians.

"Hello, Seraphina," Jack said icily.

Something about Seraphina seemed ancient. Her eyes looked as though they've lived to see many things which have made her wise. Right now I didn't feel she was wise to trust Evil. Was she not usually a neutral fighter (well, that's what I've been told anyway..). Thinking about her made me feel odd. This woman was basically my boss... She's mother nature after all. She's also Jack's, come to think of it. Even weirder again.

"Jack, and you must be Sophie," she said addressing me. Her eyes weren't as cold when they looked towards me, but I could still see some bitterness in her eyes. I nodded, a little too nervous to say anything now. How did I believe that I was going to go and ask her to join us? It was all such false bravery, to be honest with you. "New autumn spirit. About time, I asked for a helper ages ago. The Man in the Moon doesn't particularly like me very much because of who my father is."

"Can you blame him?" Jack said darkly. I wanted to hit him for being so stupid! We were trying to get her on our side, not have her destroy us on the spot.

"Sophie, I know you originally decided to come alone. I've been watching you. So, if you wish to speak to me, tell your boyfriend to keep his mouth shut," she said, balling her hands up into fists. There was a rumble of thunder behind her... Okay, Mother Nature was definitely NOT happy. -Wait! Did she just call Jack my boyfriend? Oh no, no, no. Let's not go there, Seraphina.

"He's not my boyfriend. And Jack, shut the hell up," I scolded him.

Jack looked like he was going to argue further with me, but decided against it when I glared at him.

"Well... I wanted to talk about you being on Evil's side," I told her. Her eyes bore into mine, making me feel nervous. "Look, I know what the Guardians did wasn't cool, but your father, he um..." I trailed off. Okay, Pitch... He was the guy who- oh ya. I remember now. "He tried to rule the world with fear, and that's not exactly cool either. But that was fourteen years ago. We need to work together to fight against Evil. You're mother nature, surely you know good morals. This isn't one."

"Oh, I agree with what you have to say, Sophie," she said. "But, you see, Evil will almost always win."

"No, Evil won't win. Not if you join us," I protested.

"Sophie, Evil is older than civilization itself. He's older than the Man in the Moon. He knows everything, which includes how to win fights-"

"At least give us Katherine back," I begged her. "It's not right to keep her hostage. She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Evil won't give her back," she replied glumly. "He knows eventually you all will come to save her like the little heroes you are. Katherine won't have her saviour. As the time ticks by, she gets weaker. She'll probably die, and if not, she will fade away to nothing."

"Is that not the same thing?" Jack asked. I thought Seraphina might give out to him for even talking, but surprisingly she didn't.

"No, they're not. Dying means your heart has stopped beating. Fading away... well, that's more complicated. Imagine being alive, but then all of a sudden, you begin to disappear slowly, fully aware of what is happening."

"Anyway, look. If you don't want to join us, I'm begging you, please stay neutral. We barely stand a chance as it is," I explained.

"You have much to learn about me Sophie," she answered. "One is that once I've choesn a side, I stick with my decision."

And with that, Jack and I were surrounded in a blur of clouds and strong winds and finally engulfed in darkness.

* * *

**And with that, my good people, I finish. **

**Wow... BLAH! :/ Oh my god. Second years in my school are going skiing for their school tour in Italy today!  
**

**Well... Pfft. I went to Paris! :3 We were allowed to go lots of places while all they're doing is skiing! OURS WAS BETTER, OKAY?  
**

**Anyway, REVIEW for more, please? :) Hope you guys liked this... I'm not very sure about it, but it'll have to do! :P  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**DreamSand Caster 2: No problem. xD And ya... silly peasants... XD Haha.. :P Glad you do. Love your review (as always) :P... :) **

**VeryBerry96: Eh, you feel bad for her considering her dad was basically destroyed by the Guardians.. But still, she needs to chill.. :P she's unpredictable though... :| Hope you enjoy the chapter.. :3 **

**THORina2245: Thank you! Hope this is soon enough! Ha, no... Not really, but thank you anyway. :) **

**T1nyDanc3r: Aw, you ship them now? My work here is done... :D Haha.. XD I love(d) them. I don't know. I heard from a friend that Hayley Williams is homophobic and one of my closest friends are gay... so... that turned me off of the band... BUT THEIR MUSIC IS SO AMAZING! :'( Ha, and thank you. :) **

**Ya I'm that Chic: Ha, yes. I love Percy Jackson. The second most amazing story ever! (Comes right after Harry Potter for me... Very close though!). :) And I shall. Thanks for the review! :D**

**FanimeLex: You're grand! :) Ya.. I have a lot of spare time seeing as it's not my exam year.. So *parties* XD Really? :O I get that feeling when I see I've gotten a review.. xD Ya, poor Jack. I feel bad for him too... and I'm WRITING this.. Oh god.. *Forever alone* :P And ya, lol. XD  
**

**JustPlainOldMe: You think so? Thanks! :D And this genius? This is nothing but a sheer mess full up with plot twists and drama... xD You shouldn't be jealous... It's not that great... :P I'm glad you liked it.. :D Ya, I kind of want her to be.. mysterious and unpredictable in the story.. Hopefully I'm getting that right anyway.. :P Ya, I'm an awkward person so when something is serious I make it... humorous! I don't know.. Just who I am.. :P I appreciate your review. :) Hope this is soon enough for you. :D Thanks for the review. :)**

**Black-Death-646: Ha, no, no. I laughed. XD Not COOL dude... :L Haha.. XD I HAVE! *FANGIRLS* Voldemort: You think that killing people will make them like you, but it doesn't. It just makes them dead! :') I LOVE AVPM! :D :D I totally ship Quirrell and Voldemort after that.. I mean, how can you not? :O Ya.. so do I. They're the worst ever! Is it though? I wasn't very sure about the way I described her because I left out an important bit: How her hair and her dress seem to be apart of the clouds. Ya, I read the books before the movie and I loved the books- hated the movie. Even the characters seemed totally off on how the act. Like, in the movie Annabeth seems really uptight... but.. she's not really like that in the books, you know? And rainbows and unicorns too! :') And I will use it, don't worry! I'm going to use it in chapter 25.. :D (So many chapters.. oh my god...) XD Italy is beautiful. I can't remember where I stayed, but we went to Venice and it was beautiful.. I've been to Five other European countries that aren't Ireland: Spain (would highly recommend going there!), France, Italy, Portugal and England.. England is basically like Ireland except the accents aren't as awesome as ours.. pftt... not even close... *Sarcasm* I love the English accents on guys. :D The Irish accent is so lame.. -_- It's okay! I love replying to your comments anyway. :D And thanks for the review.. :') :D**

_**Over 5,000 words all together guys... :O CONTINUE: (if you want). :D **_

My head was pressed against something cold. Very, very cold. My head throbbed and my heart was racing. What had happened? The last thing I remember is a strong wind and darkness... and dreams. They had to be dreams. Well, maybe even memories. And if they were sent to me by Sandy then he must know I've been taken. Where have I been taking?

I tilted my head upright, which was followed by a rush of dizziness. My head ached and stars appeared before me. Oh, that wasn't good. I was behind bars; steel bars trapping me from the world outside. Light broke through a narrow window from far above my head. The floors were black marble, with a slight hint of green. No, not just the floors, even the walls were painted that colour. Well, this person clearly didn't like anything light. There wasn't much in the room, just a stool, a worktable with some sheets on it, and hanging on the walls were weapons- I'm guessing those were there to scare any prisoners. Oh, and might I add: it worked! I was definitely scared.

I heard a groan from beside me and almost jumped out of my skin. Oh, so that's why I had felt cold when I woke. It was Jack my head had been resting against. He seemed to be only waking now, squeezing his eyes shut as though it was hard to open them. Once he did open them, his hand went straight for his head. Like mine, I'm guessing his hurt too.

"Oh, you two are awake," came a female voice from the shadows in the corner of the cage.

My head whipped in the direction of her voice. I didn't recognise the voice- thank god, as I feared it may have been Seraphina's. Let's just say I am relieved it wasn't her. The girl had grey eyes and auburn coloured hair. Her hair was tangled and a little greasy. How long had she been here before Nightlight came to us? My heart sunk as I saw scratches and bruises on her face, which I guessed was once pretty before she gained those wounds. Even in this state you could see her prettiness. She was young, and I guessed that this was Katherine.

"Katherine!" Jack bellowed in surprise.

"Hey Jack," she replied, trying her hardest to sound happy about failing. Seeing the situation she was in, I couldn't blame her for not sounding very happy. Or should I say: seeing the situation WE were in. "Hello," she said turning her head in my direction. Her eyes peered into mine as though trying to get a good thought from me. Good luck with that.

"Hi, Katherine," I said to her. "I'm Sophie."

"So you're the girl the Guardians tell me about," she simply said. "Yes, I've heard quite a bit about you and your brother. Your brother was quite the hero, wasn't he?" At first I thought she was trying to sound rude, but then I realised she wasn't. I kept my mouth shut and simply nodded my head in return. "Don't think he'll play the hero a second time, do you?"

"I'd say it's doubtful," I say, looking at her curiously.

"So, how did you two end up here?" she asks, changing the subject quickly, trying not to look bitter at my pessimistic response.

"Because I'm an idiot."

"No you're not," Jack argued. "She had a good plan but it didn't work out as hoped, that's all. She wanted to find Seraphina and ask her to join us instead of being with Evil, but of course, she refused and took us here instead."

"That woman is INSANE!" Katherine shouted as though she was hoping someone might here us. I'm guessing it was Seraphina she hoped would hear. I wonder, from the tone of Katherine's voice, had something happened before. I bet it had. Maybe that's the reason Katherine was captured, because them two had bad blood between them. I could be wrong, but for some reason, I doubted it. But still, I gave a questioning look towards her and she sighed deeply as though the thought sickened her deeply. "After I defeated Pitch the first time he returned Mother of Inanity, herself,took me. Of course, I escaped with the help of the Guardians, but still. One can't blame me for holding a grudge, right?" She looked at me as though daring me to disagree with her. Like that was going to happen. I don't blame her for holding a grudge.

I still wasn't quite sure how I felt about Katherine. I mean, she's basically a kid. But she seems very mature for her age. She seems bitter, but I had a feeling that was only because we were trapped. I wonder what she's like usually.

She saw my unsure gaze towards her. "I'm not a mean person, you know. I'm actually quite nice if I do say so myself," she said giving a half-hearted laugh. Jack nodded in agreement with her and she smiled at him. "But, being in here, with nothing but dim light and getting weaker each day really does change a person."

"They told me you were basically mother goose... Care to explain?" I asked trying to make light conversation. What? I needed something to keep a grip on reality while we were stuck in this prison.

"I own a goose who thinks I am its mother," she smiled at the thought. "Her name is Kailash. She's a very large goose and can turn herself to the size of a horse. She's amazing. She believes me to be her mother as I was the first person she saw when she hatched. Nightlight helped me raise her at times. Speaking of whom, is Nightlight okay?" Her eyes grew concerned and I could believe she was truly a kind person who cared deeply for others.

"He's fine," Jack reassured her. "He's just concerned for you, that's all."

"I hope he's not worrying too much," she sighed.

"Oh my god, you guys," I say, trying not to feel hopeless. "Jack and I both have powers, why don't we just... magic our ways out of here? And Jack, you're a guardian- that's like a double up."

"I'm a guardian too," Katherine told me.

I looked at her shocked. She was a guardian? Honestly, I wouldn't expect it as she looked so... normal, while the others didn't. (I don't mean that meanly of course! WHAT? Tooth is half bloody humming bird and Bunnymund is a bloody oversized BUNNY!). I mean, she's basically just a kid! What could she be the guardian of? There are so many possibilities when it comes to being a Guardian. I wondered if I would ever be recruited to be a Guardian, or was I not powerful enough to become one. I probably wasn't needed anyway. Still, to become a Guardian... that would actually be really cool.

"I am the Guardian of Storytelling," she said with a smile.

"Oh," I say flatly. "Well, that won't exactly help us, will it?" Did I sound sassy? I hope not. I am not a sassy person... Am I? Oh god. I bet in my old life I was sassy AND a loser. I really needed to stop contemplating about my old life... for all I know (and I doubted it) I could have been extremely popular... HA! I can't even keep a straight face while thinking that. As if I'd ever be miss popular. But seriously, you are all peasants and I am not so deal with it... (Who said that..?). I really needed to stop thinking so much as I tend to get off point a lot, don't I?

Katherine gave me a look and I knew I did sound a little sassy. "Try your powers all you want, Jack," Katherine said. "But believe me, it won't work. Powers don't work in this room. Even Seraphina can't channel her powers here."

Jack slumped back against the wall and sighed in frustration. I was barely here ten minutes and already I was tired of being here. How long before the other Guardians realised what has happened? Will they be able to find us and save us? I don't want to fade away. Plus, it's my season and I had a job to do. I don't think Seraphina could do it ALL on her own... But then again, she had done it before Jack and I ever existed. Man! This was so bloody annoying! AND MY HEAD HURTS TERRIBLY! Ack! What did she do to us? I hate having headaches! They drive me bonkers!

I kicked the ground and stomped over to a corner of the cage away from the others. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

I noticed Katherine looking between Jack and I, and then deciding against joining me turned and sat beside Jack. Well, then!

***Sorry for doing this half way through* (Jack's POV):**

We can't channel our powers? How lame was that? If you looked lame up in the dictionary that definition would come up! I mean, seriously? Was it not enough that they threw us in a cage like we were animal? And Sophie was on her own over in the corner. I wondered if I should go over to her, but I assumed she more than likely wanted to be on her own. I don't think she likes being with me anymore. I mean, I'm pretty awesome, right? RIGHT? Oh. Okay, I guess I am a little cocky, but only a little bit mind you.

Katherine sat alongside me. She looked pretty hurt, but she's a brave girl. She's probably much braver than I am.

"Sophie's... a little sassy," she muttered.

I felt the need to defend Sophie. "I mean, it's not exactly her fault. She died, she came back, she has no memories and now she's trapped in a cage," I said. I don't exactly blame her for being sassy. "No, she's not. Sophie's great, she's just... confused. Plus, she's the one who sprang into action in order to save you," I confessed. Not that I wouldn't go to save Katherine, but Sophie was more dedicated than the rest of us were. You could see how much she cared. Sophie was great like that.

"Oh," Katherine replied. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's fine," I assured her.

After that I didn't say much for a while. I just looked over at Sophie. I wish things were back to normal. I mean, now she tenses at my touch unlike before. I really wish she felt the way she use to about me. Well, who cares, right? She's alive, I'm alive, Katherine's alive... and we're all trapped. SO who cares?

"Has she changed a lot since she came back?" Katherine asked after a long silence between us. Sophie stayed in the corner, just looking out though the metal bars. Her eyes were changing, but the colours were dark and gloomy. I'm guessing that's how she felt.

"A small bit," I admitted.

Honestly, I didn't exactly want to discuss Sophie with Katherine. Don't get me wrong, Katherine is awesome... but things with Sophie always felt personal, and nobody likes to share personal stuff, right? I AM RIGHT! When have I ever been wrong? (Is that a smirk? I am never wrong... okay. Occasionally I am... but...- shut up!). I wondered did Sophie ever think of us? I'm pretty sure that I've said enough that she might. Do you know how hard it is to be friend-zoned when you're completely crazy about someone? (Seriously, I should write a romance Novel! I'm getting soppier by the second!). Ugh, and I know I was being very protective of her, but I'd hate for her to get hurt again. Was it so bad that I cared for her? (Seriously- this soppy thing is getting out of hand. Somebody help me!).

I placed my hands in my pocket and they came into contact with something cool. It was cylinder shaped and the thought of it made me nervous. It was Sophie's memories. I had retrieved it a long time ago after she woke up. I was hoping that she'd want her memories back so I kept them. When she told me after this she was going to get them back, I couldn't of been happier.

That's when Sophie screamed.

Immediately I jumped up and ran to her side. She was covering her ears with her hands, her eyes wide with horror.

"Sophie! What's wrong?" I asked feeling panic surge through my body. I've never seen her like this- well, maybe once when she came back after the shooting. Her face was pale as though she'd just seen a ghost.

"I- oh my god. It won't go away," she said, holding back a sob. I gave her a questioning look and she took a deep, shaky breath. "You're going to think I'm insane," she insisted.

I tried to smile a little, but she looked so scared that it was hard to do so. "I already think you're insane," I told her. What? I'm trying to lighten the mood and make her smile. Well, it sort of worked. Her lip twitched as though she were about to smile but then thought against it.

"Did you not hear the voices?" she asked in a whisper so that Katherine, who lingered awkwardly behind me, couldn't hear her. Voices? She had explained that to me in the forest when we first met Evil. She had been too afraid to tell me the first time it had happened because Evil told her she was just a distraction to me. Sophie was never going to be a distraction. I was still focused... most of the time. I was like that before though, so Sophie can't be blamed for that!

"Look, those voices happened even before you died," I told her. "It's Evil trying to scare you" I hesitated, my hand grasping the cylinder in my pocket. "You said you would get your memories back, right? Well... I have your memories." I took out the cylinder with a picture of little Sophie on it, her eyes still as green as the spring grass.

Sophie stared at the cylinder, unsure of what to make of it. She reached out and took it from my hand. Her hand caressed it as though it was her child and she wanted to take care of it. When her hand touched the blue diamond shape in the centre, the cylinder began to open. She looked up alarmed, but then her eyes went misty and I knew she was reliving her past.

**Back to normal POV *Sorry if this is confusing you!***

Okay, this was weird. No, this was beyond weird. THIS WAS BLOODY INSANE! Oh god...

So, I went back to when I must have been three. The window of my room was open and someone came through it holding a baby me. Jack. It was Jack holding me. I smiled. I looked quite content and he seemed to be great with the little me. I haven't changed much- well; besides getting taller and losing that baby fat (thank god). I liked the colour of my eyes. A bright green colour. At least they were simple back then. Right now, my eyes confused even myself.

Jack tried to set me down on the bed, but I wasn't letting go of him. I laughed a little at his struggle to get me off of him.

Eventually it worked, but that also resulted in me landing on the ground. Something caught his eye and he threw a blanket down on top of me (still on the ground...) and a teddy beside me. Good going Jack. Just leave me on the ground! WHAT IF I HAD HURT ME HEAD!?

The scene began to change.

I was outside. I was sitting on a bench, wearing nothing but black. Jamie and Pippa came over to me. I looked like I had been crying; my eyes were all puffy and red and still watery. I must have been fourteen. Jamie sat beside me and took my hand in his, giving it a light squeeze too.

"They keep lying to me," I sobbed. "I know what happened. I know..." I began to sob. Jamie gave me a hug and I began to cry further. I eventually pulled away. "They keep saying she died in her sleep. I'm not a kid any more, Jamie. I- I could have saved her. She left me a note... and... I was too late. I know she killed herself." I wept into the palms of my hands. My stomach twisted. Who... Who had committed suicide?

"Sophie, it was Jennifer's choice," he whispered. "There was nothing you could have done. Don't knock yourself down over this."

"But she's my only friend... I should have been a better one."

The scene began to dissolve and I found myself back in my room.

Jack and I were in my room. I stood before him, wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. My own heart stopped. How did I forget all of this? How did I forget my friend who killed herself? How? I felt horrible. Some person I was forgetting all of this. All of this made me who I am and I FORGET it all. I can't blame myself entirely, can I? I mean, it was the Man in the Moon who took my memories anyway.

The scene changed again, and I went back in time again.

I was sitting in what appeared to be a doctor's room. I looked mad and bitter. A man sat on a large leather chair behind a wooden desk, staring at me in deep concern. My mother sat alongside me, her face pale with worry. Oh great, what had I done?

The doctor peered at me for a second longer before turning to my mother. It was clear that I wasn't going to speak any time soon.

"This is her second attempt this year," my mother told the doctor. The man raised a furry, white brow registering this into his head. His hear was white and tinning and he had a large white beard too. I guess he's what people expect Santa Claus to be, except not as jolly. He wore a grey suit and red tie. It was all so formal. I wore a grey oversized hoodie and slouched in my chair glaring at the wall on the far side...

No, not at the wall. At a poster. The poster said:** Feeling depressed? Call us! We care**. Then followed by a bunch of phone numbers.

"And how did she try this time?" the doctor asked.

"With a... with-"

"A blade," I grumbled. "I tried it with a freaking blade before he caught me."

"Now, now, Sophie. Your brother was only looking out for you," the doctor told me, trying to calm me down. "Depression is a serious thing. It needs to be dealt with."

"Oh, how?" I snapped. "By giving me more antidepressants? They don't work. I don't take them. And you can't force me to either. Mom, come on, let's go." I stood up and walked to the door. "Thanks, but I don't need any help, or any treatment. I'm fine."

"Sophie Bennett, sit back down! Your brother told me because he'd be lost without you. We all would," my mother yelled. "We're trying to make you better. We don't like seeing you hurt yourself all the time. Don't think I don't know about those scars on your arm. I do. I brought you here to get better. We don't want you to hurt. We're trying to fix things." I could hear the pain in my mother's voice as she spoke. I'm guessing the old me did too as I sighed, walked away from the door and sat back down next to my mother.

That's when everything went black.

I saw a white blur followed by a blue. I blinked my eyes a couple of times trying to get them back to focus. That's when I realised it was tears blocking my view. Jack told me he had seen only one memory- why had I seen a couple? My chest felt tight as I tried to control my breathing. It felt like I was choking, and I was gasping for air. All those memories were too much.

"Sophie?" Jack asked cautiously. I remembered so much more now. Not just the memories that were shown... but almost everything. Those memories were just the main points. I could remember... I had been in a mall, and there was a gunshot. I remember my love for skateboarding. I remember. I actually remember.

I stared up at Jack. I felt disappointed. I still wasn't sure how I felt about him. I was hoping once I got my memories back I might feel... something for him. I remember he was the first guy I had kissed- and he didn't even know that. I felt a sense of relief. Getting my memories wasn't as bad as I thought it might have been. I don't feel as stupid any more either. But we were still trapped which was a downer...

"I remember," I mumbled. "I remember nearly all of it. I remember you. I remember the other Guardians... I remember other things too..." My mother had spoken about scars on my wrists. Hesitantly, I pulled my sleeve up. I felt sick. How... How had I not even cared to notice them before? The scars were faded, but there were many of them. I was like that because my friend, my only friend, was gone. My stomach twisted.

Jack saw me looking down and looked down too. His eyes grew a little wide. "You... You did that to yourself?" he asked. I could see that he was actually really concerned.

"It was ages ago. I was fifteen, almost sixteen," I admit. "I... I was depressed because my friend had committed suicide."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask him.

"Because I never noticed. And I never came back to you for years. Maybe if I visited more-"

"Jack, my friend killed herself," I reminded him, my voice choked up in hurt. How did I forget Jennifer? "Even if you visited I would have been like this. I got help. I'm fine." But when I told my mother that it had been a lie. Did I mean it when I said I was fine now? I remember why I liked Jack most of all now: he made me happy. I didn't feel sad when I was with him. I'm going to be cheesy and say it: he was my antidepressant. (Don't even think about making any remark about that; I'm cringing myself about how cheesy I am!).

"Sorry to cut you two off from having a moment, but we're still trapped," Katherine reminded us. Well... that really does put a damper on things. I stood up. The voices were gone... they had occurred in my previous life too. I had a dream, wasn't it? Things were still a little fuzzy at the moment... Its like, all my memories were like words: there at the tip of my tongue and I couldn't get them out.

"And what do you expect us to do about that?" I snapped feeling a little irritated. I felt bad about snapping at her considering she was only a kid, but what did she expect us to do about this? All I could do was kill plants, and Jack could super freeze things and whatever. Well, all I know is that I can only kill plants. But what does that matter now? We're stuck in a place that doesn't even let us use our powers! GOD! I HATE EVIL SO MUCH! (Insert frowny face here!) The other guardians would want to hurry up- any time now would be good! ... Seriously.

A door which camouflaged with the walls opened up allowing more light into the room. I squinted and saw the silhouette of a woman. Ugh, Seraphina. What does she want now? Probably to torture us or something. And you know what? I no longer felt scared, just very, very angry. I mean, what did we do to deserve this? All of this just because Evil wanted to cause chaos in the world. What was the point in the end? I'm guessing he wants to be like... a ruler of the world. Agh! He's just as bad as Kronos from Percy Jackson or Voldemort from Harry Potter!

"We wish to speak with Sophie, please," she said. Really? Did she just add a please at the end of her sentence. I think we're past politeness here. Did I mention we're in a cage because of her? I did? Well, it seems you needed a reminder!

"Why the hell do you want to speak to me?" I glared at her.

"Evil wishes to," she told me. "I don't know what for. Now, I'm going to allow you out of the cage. No funny business, Bennett."

"Me? Funny business? That doesn't sound like me at all," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious," she said firmly. "One little trick from you and he'll... god only knows what he'll do to you. Now, come on."

She opened a door (there was a door?). I gave Jack a warning look as he looked like he was about to dash through the open door. He hesitated but took a step back.

Well, let's go see what Lord Idiot wants then...

* * *

**Well... This has been a long chapter... Well, the longest I've ever written anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. Are ye happy Sophie has her memories back? Oh... and in the next chapter we'll probably see a little Sophie&Jack time again, so don't worry... Maybe... I'm not saying anything! Anyway, please review. I have the week off from school for midterm, so... plenty of writing time! :D Seriously... I have nothing to do... (Okay, I may be going to the cinema/ my friends house and on Sunday *screams* I AM GOING TO SEE JUSTIN DREW FREAKING BIEBER!).  
**

**And thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! They mean a whole lot to me. I literally smile whenever I see that someone has reviewed. I don't know... It makes me feel like I'm not hopeless if people take the time out to read my stuff, you know? So, thank you! You guys are amazing and I love you all.. :') **


	25. Chapter 25

I was brought along a narrow hall, a living dead guy following behind me while I followed Seraphina. With each step I took a floorboard creaked beneath me. Do you know how infuriating that is when you're going to meet Evil himself? VERY INFURIATING! But, I suppose an unnatural silence would have freaked me out altogether. I wondered if Seraphina could hear my heart beating? It felt to me like it was vibrating my bones. Or, that might have been because I was shaking out of nervousness. Why did Evil want to talk to me? I mean... Even jack would have been more useful than myself.

My hands trembled and I closed them into a ball to try and stop them but to no avail.

We turned a few corners until finally we came into a large room. Okay, talk about cliché! This is basically how I imagine anyone evils place. Well... it's how I imagined my maths teachers place anyway, and to me he was pretty evil!

However, this place had one exception. On one wall a time line of every war ever to happen in the world was there. I recognised many civil wars: Ours, the Irish Civil war, and many more. I noticed the world wars, the Vietnamese war, and even ones I didn't recognise. There's only two possible reasons to keep a time line like that: One, you're a history teacher or whatever, and secondly, you're the leader of the wars. And Evil was the leaders.

Evil stood gaping out a large window at a forestry. The forest at night gave me the chills. Who knows what roams in them? Especially if Evil decided to build his place beside it. I can't lie: I was absolutely petrified.

"Uh, you wanted me?" I said gaining Evil's attention. He seemed startled that we had entered the room without him realising it. Seraphina shot me a look. Oh, I'm sorry, did she expect me to be polite to him or something? Should I bow to the Lord of freaking evil? Whoops, my bad. I should have known to say a cheery hello first! Ugh, seriously! I now understood why Katherine called her Mother Insanity! BECAUSE SHE IS! God...

"Ah, Sophie," Evil growled. Growled? Who does that? Does he think he's some sort of animal in the wild or what-? Wow... I really was getting sassy lately. "Sit," he said gesturing to a leather black couch placed in front of an open fire place. I didn't move a muscle. "Suit yourself. Anyway, I brought you here in hopes of recruiting you. I mean, you're new. We're building you up from scratch. Who knows what powers you have?"

"I know what powers I have.." I muttered. Huh... I have the power to kill vegetation, but could it work on people? Hm... I noticed Seraphina was standing alongside me. I reached out a little and hit her side (making it look accidental). I put all my thoughts into dying life... but nothing happened. Okay, it definitely only works on plants then. Too bad, that power would have come in handy. "All I can do is kill plants."

"No, no," evil insisted. "There's much more to autumn than you believe. But anyway, I still believe you haven't declined my request... I can make you an offer even."

"An offer?" I asked my heart thumping inside my chest.

"How about their freedom for you to be on my side," he suggested.

"And what makes you believe that I would trust anything you say?" I question him. "You're called Evil for a reason. I will never want to be on your side, ever."

"Good answer," he simply said. He looked out the window again. "But sadly, that's not the right answer. You see, it's either you join me now or I will destroy you-"

"Wait, you didn't say anything about destroying her," Seraphina interrupted. I could see a little shock on her face- maybe because of what he said or because she interrupted him without a second thought. I stared suspiciously at her. Why would she suddenly care if I'm destroyed or not? I bet she'd gladly see me gone. Mother Nature was a very... strange person. (Maybe even stranger than Tooth). I narrowed my eyes at her before returning my gaze back to Evil. Like me, he looked very suspicious of Seraphina suddenly.

"Did I say you could speak?" Evil snapped. Was it me or was his shadow getting larger? His shadow resembled... I shuddered. No way did I see that. It had to be my eyes playing tricks on me. But I did see it. His shadow resembled Satan, but then it changed to Death. My heart skipped a beat. Okay, clearly Evil was in a foul mood now.

"No sir," Seraphina replied, bowing her head. Her eyes looked frightened; wide like a lost puppy who didn't know where to go. Maybe she didn't. For some reason I don't think she even wanted to be on Evil's side, but was there because she truly did believe that The Guardians stood no chance against him. Maybe we didn't, but we weren't going to give up. Seraphina clearly had given up all hope.

He gave one last look to Seraphina before returning his gaze to me. His eyes were full of fury. "I don't give choices, Sophie. You will join me!" He raised his hand up like he was going to strike me, so I did the obvious: I held up my hands in front of me in defence.

I felt my hands grow hot and there was a blinding flash of white.

I blinked, trying to regain my eyesight (and shockingly enough, it came back quickly). What had that flash been? It had come from my hands. Well, that was a bit worrisome.

I saw Seraphina had been pushed against the door, the living dead had burned to ashes and Evil lay on the ground, his back pushed up against the wall. What they hell did I do? Because to be honest, right now it was pretty awesome- it had bought me some time.

I immediately ran from the room. I ran back to the room where Jack and Katherine were being held prisoner.

My hands were clammy, my heart was racing and my legs felt like they were going to collapse beneath me any second. The second the door opened Jack and Katherine stood up. Oh damn it. I didn't even have a key- the weapons! Powers didn't work, but weapons did, right? I ran to the wall and took a gun. Okay, I have never used one of these before so I grabbed the smallest one I could find. It was a handgun and it felt horrible in my hands.

"Please stand back," I begged them. "I have never done this before so my aim is going to be really off."

And I was right. It took me three goes before I made any impact on the lock. Plus, the gun bounced back every time I shot as the force of the bullet leaving the gun pushed it back. I swear, the first time I narrowly avoided my face with the gun.

The lock broke off from its hinge and I swung the door open.

"How did you-?"

"I'll explain once we get out of here," I said cutting Jack off.

Okay, and where the hell was the exit? Surely another room would have a large window like the room Evil had been? Plus, it's not easy getting past living dead. Good thing once we were out of that room we could use our powers again. Jack just froze them. I dared not use my power again as I feared it a little. I'm not even sure what I did.

I opened a door and we were greeted by emptiness. I mean, there was actually nothing in this room but a box (how strange) and a very large window that looked very appealing to me right now. "Katherine, get on Jack's back," I told her. She obliged and jumped on his back. I opened the window, and as the cool air wrapped around my face I felt myself relax. Before me was freedom.

I allowed Jack go first with Katherine on his back. I followed after. I looked back. Who cared what happened Evil? Or Seraphina? We were free and that's all that mattered to me right now.

Jack was a faster flyer than I. Kindly enough of him, he took my hand in his to speed me along. His touch sent a shiver down my spine, but I didn't tense up. It felt great to have a human hand in mine. It made it all more real. This was all happening. Jack and I had just saved Katherine from possible death. And even our own deaths. I can't express the amount of relief I felt as the home of Evil was nothing more than a dark dot behind us.

The morning sun was rising slowly and it felt nice to have the warm, golden rays illuminate my skin.

I finally felt comfortable to talk again.

"I.. I don't know what I did, Jack," I told him. "I held out my hands, there was a flash of white and Seraphina and Evil were pressed up against the walls. I don't know if they're dead... I don't know how I did it. I have another power."

Jack slowed down so that he was at my side. He still held onto my hand, but I don't think he realised it. I was too scared to let go. "We'll figure it out," he said. "But, what did he want with you?"

"He wanted me to join him," I confessed. "But I said no. And he said he was going to destroy me if I refused and... Jack. I don't think Seraphina's truly on his side. When he said that she looked shocked and scared. She looked lost. Jack, I think she's lost hope of anything."

"She's Mother Nature," Jack reminded me, "I doubt she's lost hope."

"Everybody loses hope at some point in their lives," I told him. "I did, and you did too. You lost hope of ever gaining a believer. People lose hope all the time. It doesn't matter who they are either."

"I guess that's true," he sighed. "We have to find the others. We've been gone since yesterday so... I'm pretty sure they're worried. I hope they haven't gone in search for us already."

"Want to split up and look?" I asked him.

His hand tightened around mine. "No. I'd rather not."

Katherine seemed to be asleep on his back. Her eyes were closed- and do I detect drool? Better not tell Jack that! I can't believe we escaped. How was that possible? We escaped the most evil man to walk the earth. And that is true considering he is every bad person in the world. I wondered had I blown him up or something. I was baffled by my own power. A blinding flash of light? What on earth could that be?

His hand loosened and eventually dropped to his side. "The memories didn't make you feel any different, did they?"

"Honestly, I don't even know," I tell him. And it wasn't a lie either. I don't know how I feel about him. I just know that if he wasn't here I'd be lost completely. Maybe I'd still be alive, but I'd be lost. With that in mind I know I do feel something positive for him. It's all just too confusing in my mind at the moment to even tell you. When I thought about if he hadn't been here for me the last few months it made me feel sick. What if he left? What if he gave up hope on me? The thought made me sad. I guess I really did like him.

And when I saw myself kiss him... It sent butterflies off in my stomach. Even the thought gave me butterflies.

A flash of a memory swam before me: He was by me in bed. I was asleep and so was he. Oh god- more feels! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS MANY EMOTIONS AT THE ONE TIME!

"Actually... I do," I admit. "I... Is that a fairy?"

Behind Jack a small blue and gold blur whizzed around his head. It stopped just by his face and he smiled. I did too- it's Baby Tooth. She began to tug on Jack's hair and pointing back behind her. For a minute I feared she meant danger but only to realise she meant that the Guardians were there behind. Well, not behind us as I couldn't see them, but they were somewhere back there, maybe even on the ground.

"Hey, Baby Tooth," Jack grinned at his favourite admirer (... After me... Just putting that out there...). "You want us to follow you?"

Baby Tooth nodded eagerly. Jack let her lead the way and we followed closely behind. Oh, so you might be wondering: 'weren't they trapped?' May I remind you that that was three months ago and of course they were found. They had been trapped in a forest... A forest? Maybe even the same forest that Evil had built his home by. Who knows? The world is a big place and I've only ever been around some parts of America. And now Tooth was okay again, which was even better.

We followed Baby Tooth down to the ground, a forest. The same forest by Burgess. I was so close to my home. I was very eager to see my family after what happened yesterday. Although, it was only early morning so I bet they weren't even up. However, I was still going to get Jamie out of bed. I liked Jamie. He was actually an awesome brother. And now that I remembered him, it made me even happier.

We flew threw lots of leaves (agh- my face!) and branches before we landed on the ground. I smiled at the sight of Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy and even North. Katherine was still dozing off. Nightlight stood looking worriedly at her.

"See, told you they have everything under control," North said beaming at Jack and I. I frowned. We didn't have anything under control. We escaped by sheer luck. I had no clue was I did. That was not having everything under control at all.

"Actually, it was because of Sophie we got out," Jack said to them.

I shrugged my shoulders. "No, it's because I have other powers I didn't know about."

"Other powers?" Mund asked. "What other powers do you have?"

"I wish I knew. I just put my hands up... and there was a flash of light.. I don't know what I did, honestly. All I know is that it gave us plenty of time to escape. But now I'm guessing we're going to be dealing with an angrier Evil than before," I told them.

"Have we landed?" Katherine asked sheepishly. Rubbing her eyes, she got off of Jack's back and stepped down onto the ground. Her yellow coat was full of dirt and rips. In the light you could see how pale her face was and the wounds were more visible. She looked around at everybody until finally her eyes rested on Nightlight. "Nghty," she exclaimed, running towards him and embracing him in a hug. You could see all worry leave Nightlight's face as he held Katherine. You could see how much they cared for one another and it made me feel warm inside.

"... And she's got her memory back too," I heard Jack finish. He had been talking to Mund. I smiled. I remember how much of a father figure Mund was to me. I remember how every Easter he would get me an egg despite my age. The thought made me feel excited and so happy. Do you know how amazing it's to have my memory back? Oh my, words cannot describe how amazing I felt right now.

"So, li'l ankle-biter's back," Mund smiled.

"I never left, Mund... I just had... difficulties, that's all," I reminded him.

"Still, I'm glad you're okay," he told me. "If you were hurt in anyway, it's Jack who I'd kill."

"I could take you on, Cotton Tail," Jack said defensively.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Mund said narrowing his eyes.

"Is that a challenge-?"

"Guys, seriously," I said interrupting them both. "We're not having a fight till the death, okay?"

"Fine," the both sighed in unison. I laughed a little. I love how despite what had happened, we can still continue as though none of it had. The other guardians (well... besides Sandy who simply made a laughing face with his sand) laughed as well. I know despite their constant bickering that Jack and Bunnymund really did care for one another. I guess they just liked teasing one another. They had a complicated friendship, all right?

"Is it okay if I visit Jamie?" I asked them.

"I'm coming with you," Jack said straight away. "Somebody needs to watch you." He was talking about last night when I said I was going home but instead had went in search for Seraphina. What if Jack hadn't followed me? I would still be trapped and possibly dead. I shuddered at the though. I hated the thought of death ever since I had died. Dying is NOT fun, okay? It actually sucks.

We said goodbye to the other guardians and flew up over the forest. I could see the town of Burgess from up here. The sight of the town always made me feel safe and secure. My family were there, and home is where the family is, right? The sun was a little higher in the sky and I guessed it to be about seven or eight. Jamie was not going to be happy with me waking him up at all. He still hadn't got use to me being able to fly either. He always freaked out when I went higher than the car.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked as we flew towards the town.

"Oh, ya. I'm fine," I promised. "You?"

"I've been better," he admitted. That seemed reasonable. I mean, it hasn't exactly been the best day for either of us. "And... you were about to say something to me when you saw Baby Tooth." Oh god. He had to remember that? I took a deep breath. why did he have to remember that? I was about to tell him... that I did have feelings for him... But I don't know if I was ready to date someone yet. But seeing Nightlight hold Katherine made me long for something like that, and I had that but I chose to ignore it. Why was I so self important?

"Uh... well... I was..." Okay, this was a lot more difficult than I had thought. I definitely had a way with words anyway. "Look, I do have feelings for you, okay? There, I said it." And now I'm embarrassed. My cheeks went red and I looked down to the ground as we flew over houses. Jamie's was close.

Jack didn't say anything, but I could see from the corner of my eye that he was smiling. He brushed his hand through his hair and flew down as we reached Jamie's. Oh, we were there already.

And I was disappointed Jack hadn't said a thing to me after that. I just confess I like him and he does nothing despite him liking me too? Well, that was definitely not what I had thought would happen! What happened to movie moments where the guy kisses you when you tell him you like him?

Real life sucks sometimes.

* * *

**Okay... This is getting bad! MY WRITES BLOCK! GOD DAMMIT! :/ Ha... xD Anyway.. Oh! I have an idea for another ROTG fanfic I want to write. Actually I have two options to be honest... I want to ask you all about them first:  
**

**Okay...**

**1) Another SophieXJack fanfiction except it is completely the opposite of this. It's like Sophie is really trying to grow up so she's trying to push the guardians out of her life (including Bunnymund). But Jack being Jack, he's determined for Sophie NOT to forget about them seeing as she was so important to the guardians and him. Blah, blah, blah. You get the idea, right? :) **

**2) A Harry Potter next generation Fanfiction: ScorpiusXRose (I love those two together). :) **

**So, should I do both, or should I not do any or just whichever one ye like best? Blah! XD Anyway, don't forget to review guys! I love reading your reviews so much! :D I was shocked to get so many reviews so quickly on the last chapter especially considering I didn't like it at all... :P And sorry about this chapter too, but I'm really, really stuck for ideas. Luckily your reviews usually help me out. :D So, thanks for the reviews guys! :) **

**Oh and I'll reply to the comments next chapter. I have headache and blah... :| I guess listening to Paramore full blast isn't going to exactly help that, is it? XD**

**Anyway, again: PLEASE REVIEW? :D Bye! :D x**


	26. Chapter 26

**VeryBerry96: Don't worry; it's not over for them yet. :3 ... Ya, I know it was long but I felt like I was on a roll and I just couldn't stop. xD Ya, splitting them up wouldn't of been very good. I didn't make it OTT? OH MY GOSH! Yay! I was like so worried I may have done that. I mean, I wasn't going to stay on the subject of depression for too long, I just wanted to show what her life was like before Jack came back to visit. Hm, I don't think it does. I think she just kept as a reminder that she is stronger than she believed she was. I don't know.. XD Don't worry, I'm the exact same when reading too... :3 :P (*Reply to last chapter now*): Don't panic, you'll get your fluff soon! :P I have the story up... I wrote it last night at like... god knows how early in the morning. But anyway, if you want to check it out, that'd be great (it's the JackXSophie one...) XD And, no, no. I'm not someone who'll judge if you haven't read something. Some people just aren't into stuff like Harry Potter and that's cool. :) **

**DreamSand Caster 2: Ha, I don't know. I just do sometimes... :P Ya... Sorry about the depressing bits... xD They're not all depressing... I mean, one was where Jack brought her home and when she kissed him.. :') No, no. Not forever. Always. (See what I did there?) XD (*reply to last chapter*): Do them both? Ya, I was thinking about it. Right now I have the first chapter of the SophieXJack one up... It's not good because I'm terrible with first chapters.. :P And the power you'll learn soon enough.. xD**

**Wolf and MR lover: Ya... well... It is a romance fanfic so she can't stay in that zone forever... XD**

**Elizabeth: Hey, just remember that this isn't over and there's still plenty of possibilities.. :) Ha, I like the idea of her punishing Jack if ever him and Sophie got into a fight; that would be so funny... XD And being there watching Sophie since childhood? What an amazing idea. I swear, it's comments like these that help me get over my writers block. Ya, I guess she would despise him for that reason. BEcause going out with her (sort of) made Sophie sad as she knew she'd have to move on someday. Oh god, ya. Because for all we know (which I do) Sophie might have wanted to have a family and now.. with things with Jack... it's all so complicated. Whoa. Okay, your comment blew my mind (in a good way) more than it should of... :O :) Thanks for the review... :) I didn't exactly answer any questions, but... I hope this reply was satisfactory anyway. :P **

**thegreatfairy: Aw, you like it? Thank you so much. :) :)(*reply to previous chapter*): I know right? Ha, thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter. :) **

**someonefromearth: My chapters inspire you to write- what? Are you insane!? Oh my gosh! :3 Ha, I am glad they do so though. :) Ya, I realise that every time AFTER I update which pisses myself off. I mean, I wrote here instead of hear in one bit and- gah! You're right. Whatever. :P I've been fixing the previous chapters lately, so I'll be getting to these ones soon. :) and thank you! OH MY GOD! TWO DAYS! I AM DYING! :') **

**Avengers-girl-assemble: Ha, thank you! :) I'm glad you think so. :D **

**Black-death-646: Ha, I'm 90% sure it may be revealed in this chapter. I'll just write and see how it goes. XD Ya, because I don't want him to seem pushy. Plus, when she was mortal he realised that they wouldn't have long together so of course he tried to rush things. But now he knows they actually have forever so he feels he can relax and take it slow now. :) Ya, Evil is just pure... evil... xD You would? :O I have the first chapter of the JackXSophie one up already. Put it up last night.. and blah. It's not great as I really suck at first chapters.. xD All of the reviews I get keep me motivated. :) I wasn't feeling well either.. :O I had a bloody headache.. -_- Ha, thank you! :D **

**JustPlainOldMe: Again, no problem. :) I love replying to reviews. :P Ya, it kind of does, doesn't it? :) And ya. She really needed to get her memories back.. XD Ya, I apologise about that... :O I know? I suspect her brain is plotting against her secretly! XD Ya, I don't like too much seriousness as it gets boring and sad and blah! GO HUMOUR! :P Yay, kudos! :D :P Hope this is soon enough! XD AND I KNOW! I WAS SO SHOCKED WHEN I DID! THANK YOU! XD**

**Leslie: No problem, I enjoyed writing it. :) Don't worry... I don't THINK that this chapter will be focused on Evil as much. You'd seriously get obsessed with this? THIS? This story is pile high in stupidity and drama! xD I did it? Oh gosh, no. :L I literally have no idea what I'm doing half the time, I just type whatever I feel is right (and most of the time it's usually wrong, but oh well!). Your review was NOT boring. :) I absolutely adore reviews. :)**

**Guest: Ya, Sophie states the OBVIOUS sometimes... xD haha.. :P  
**

**Elizabeth: Hm... something like that anyway... :) Thanks for the review... xD *literally only saw it as I was about to update.. :O***

**THORina2254: Really? Ya, I might do both... :D**

**_Okay... Ya. xD Hope ye (why do I type this? I know it's you... but dang my bloody Irishness... and we also say like in basically every sentence...XD)like th_is _chapter. I honestly try; so please do review. :) _ **

* * *

Ya, as I thought, Jamie wasn't exactly happy to be woken. His eyes were barely open as he answered the door and his hair was an absolute mess! I had to suppress the urge to laugh as I looked at him. A noise escaped Jack's lips which he quickly turned into an awkward cough. Gold streams entered the second story window; I guessed it was Pippa's dreams. When Jamie saw who it was, his expression turned to shock and a little bit worried. I guess waking someone up early in the morning does make people think something bad happened.

"Morning," I exclaimed happily, pushing past him into the hallway.

"Shush, Pippa's asleep," he reminded me. I gave him an apologetic look which frankly I didn't really mean. I mean, seriously, what's the harm in getting up early anyway? It's a beautiful day! ... And I was beginning to feel a little tired. I think all the adrenaline I had was slowly rushing out of me. I hated being tired- and when was the last time I slept properly anyway? "Why are you here?" he moaned, gesturing to me and Jack to go into the kitchen. Jack and I obliged.

"Can't I visit family?" I asked.

"Not when it's... what time is it? Twenty past seven in the morning," he told me. I pouted. Oh wait till I told him what happened. I bet he'd be so happy I visited now. Was I trying to make Jamie feel bad for not being happy about my company? Maybe... But still. I haven't talked to him in a while so I thought he might be at least a little happy to see me. Well, I guess I was wrong then!

"Well, I have something to tell you," I said.

I explained to him about what happened and how Jack and I were taking by Seraphina to Evil's home. I told him how I was an autumn spirit with a lot more powers than I thought I had. And it was my unknown power that had got us out alive. Jamie seemed to become more awake and shocked as the story progressed. When I was done he looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Luckily, for once he didn't seem to blame Jack for what had happened (because, honestly, it was nobody else's fault but my own). Oh, and then I told him I got my memory back. This seemed to make him at least a little happy.

"So, what do you remember?" He asked as I was finished. Wow, Jamie, I told you I was captured and almost killed and this is what you ask? You seriously have your priorities in order (and please, note that I am being sarcastic here).

"Uh... just... small things right now," I told him. I didn't feel comfortable about telling him I remembered I was depressed, or that my friend had committed suicide. And of course I wasn't going to tell him I remembered that I kissed Jack. I didn't plan on talking about that to anyone, actually.

"It's something, though," he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Ya, and more will come back to her later," Jack explained. "When I got my memory I only remembered my death... But I remember a little more now. It will all come back eventually."

Was it me or was Jack oddly happy despite everything that's happened? Perhaps it was because I told him I do like him. I wondered was that a good idea... I mean, we have forever to worry about feelings. I feel with Jack and I... everything seems rushed. I don't want to rush anything, I want everything to be perfect. I can't imagine we'd ever get that though until Evil was captured. Why did bad things always stand in the way of good things? I wasn't aware that I was staring at Jack until Jamie gave a very loud cough to bring me back to reality.

Jack shrugged his shoulders at Jamie who had arched an eyebrow and looked between us both. My face went bright red. Why do I stare when I think? It was one of my many flaws, to be honest. I wish I had the cloak of Invisibility right now just so I could disappear until my embarrassment died down- which would be a very long time from now 'cause I know once we leave here Jack will go back to his cockiness and exclaim that he's amazing looking and that I shouldn't stare and blah, blah, blah. Sometimes I wonder how I like someone so cocky and immature- and then I remember I'm not so mature myself. Still, his cockiness could be irritating, but with Jack you just had to laugh it off. He never truly means it... I think.

"Sorry, I was just... uh, thinking- and ya. Sorry," I said. Ugh, this was just absolutely mortifying! I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly and looked down to the ground. Why am I so socially awkward? Seriously, it's another one of my flaws! "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"... I can't remember," Jamie admitted. He still gave me a suspicious look. He knew since after I had died that Jack and I weren't dating or whatever it was we were doing before I died. But now, I could tell he was suspicious even though there was really nothing to be suspicious about. I mean, all that happened was that Jack knows I do have feelings for him, and that's it. That wasn't so bad, right?

By now it was after eight. "You know, I think I should go," I say awkwardly.

"We haven't been here that long-" Jack began.

"You can stay," I told him giving him an odd look. I mean, he didn't have to leave because I was. Sometimes I swear he forgets that Jamie's his friend too. I suppose ever since Jack told Jamie about us their friendship has been a little strained. "But, I'm leaving. See you, Jamie."

"Bye, Sophie... Jack, please go? I really want to go to sleep," Jamie said adding a smile at the end to show he didn't mean it in a rude way.

Jack smirked and nodded, following me out the door. I hopped off the ground and flew up (man, that is actually so awesome to say- I mean, not many people can actually say that, now can they?). Jack quickly caught up with me seeing as he's faster. I wish I could fly faster than him... To be fair, though, he has had over three hundred years of practice while I've only had about three months.

"What was that about inside there?" Jack asked as soon as we were level again.

"Oh, I really was just thinking," I tell him.

"About..?" he wonders.

"A bit of everything. Uh, but mostly about us, to be honest..." I looked away from him feeling embarrassed again.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" he asked, placing two hands on his staff and twisting it around awkwardly. I realised that he wasn't very comfortable asking that; why though? Was he afraid the answer was bad? I mean, before I had my doubts, but not so much anymore. And honestly, before, how did I have the courage to kiss him? I can barely look at him without my cheeks reddening now. Why did I have to be so bad in these situations?

I realised with a pang that he was still waiting for an answer from me. Ugh, I bet now he thinks I actually had to think that through. He looked slightly worried. Why would he? He knows I like him!

"I was just thinking that now we don't have to rush things," I admit. "I mean... that's if you still want to be with me, that is."

"Of course I do... I just don't want to rush things anymore, either," he tells me. Well, that was a great relief! For a little while I was worried he didn't like me anymore. I was afraid because I'm now immortal that he'd lose interest as... we do have forever. "And I know because you just got your memories you're confused and I know how that feels. I feel like I confuse you."

"I think we confuse each other," I laughed nervously.

"Look, I've never had a girlfriend... I don't think I have anyway... And you're the first girl to kiss me," he admits even though I know it already. "I honestly don't know what to do. That's the only reason I'm confused."

I noticed the space between us. I didn't like it. I had the same urge I had the first time I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to realise that he had no reason to be confused. I mean, it's just me, Sophie Bennett. I'm not exactly going to hate him if he messed up a little. And when it came to the topic of us he was always so polite... My head spun. I got a sudden flashback and wow; that was a very weird sensation! I think the thought of his politeness towards our relationship brought it on. Had he asked to kiss me before?

If he had, I hope he doesn't do it again. I just want him to kiss me without feeling the need to ask me first. He could even kiss me just to make me stop talking and I wouldn't mind. I'm hoping he'll make the move so I won't have to. I want whatever it was we had before.

"I don't know what to do either," I blabbed out. "I feel so stupid with everything I do lately. I want what we had before, and I wish I never pushed that away, but I couldn't remember anything and now I do. I remember so much now. I don't want you to feel confused because I really, really like- no. Jack, I love you. You've always been there for me and you're always so kind even though you can be really cocky sometimes. But, would it be stupid if I say you make me happy?"

"No, because I feel the exact same way," he muttered.

He scrunched up his face looking a little bit in thought. My heart was hammering against my chest. Did I really just say that to him? I'm sometimes amazed at my braveness.

I was staring down at the ground below us. Jack and I levitated over a meadow. The same place where I received my egg every year off of Mund-

I was cut off from my thoughts when a cool hand touched my face and Jack pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

**I don't know. I'm not good at cuteness... SORRY! XD I tried! :P :) I hope ye check out my other JACKxSOPHIE story... Ye don't have to, but it would be awesome if ye did. It's called Nothing Like Us... Blah. xD One chapter up... Hope ye like it... xD And... REVIEW FOR MORE GUYS! XD :P  
**

**I can't believe I have 26 chapters up... I don't write long fanfictions, or finish them either, but I really enjoy this story and I don't want to let ye down either. :') Thanks for all the reviews guys! They really mean a lot to me. Blah! :) **


	27. Chapter 27

Jack rubbed the back of his neck when he pulled away. I mean, his hand shot straight from my face right to the back of his neck. He looked so awkward; it was cute. My face deepened in colour and I swear he was blushing too.

I smirked and looked awkwardly to the ground.

"Sorry... I just... Uh... Sorry," Jack stammered. "I'm so terrible with this stuff... but, I really do like you. Plus, uh... want to race to... the lake? Oh god. I'm so bad with this." He looked down and gave a nervous chuckle. I bust out laughing. He's about ten million times more awkward about this than I am- and I am MAJORLY awkward.

He looked up and gave me a cute lopsided smile.

"Ya, you're absolutely terrible at this," I agreed.

"So, what now? Do I ask you out? Do I take you on dates?" He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. I'm so new at this too. Jack and I can officially date now. We don't have to worry about me growing up which is even better. Ugh, but there was still my parents to tell. I've never mentioned anything to do with dating to my parents before... I don't think I've ever dated someone before. The thought of telling my family made me nervous. Did they know about Jack and I before (well, with whatever it was... Friends with benefits I'm guessing was what we were)?

"Honestly, do what feels right," I tell him.

"Well, then, I may as well be formal," he said jokingly, while putting on an accent that sounded rather English... or maybe he was trying to sound posh. "Sophie Bennett, will you be my girlfriend?"

"No," I say seriously. I didn't think Jack could go paler than he was on a normal day... but apparently it was possible. I laugh. "I'm just kidding."

"Not a funny joke of yours," he mumbles, shaking his head.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Jack," I smile.

"Yay," he says waving his hands in an excited way; shaking them closely to his chest as though it were the best thing to happen to him. I wondered, with the lonely life he's had for over three hundred years, was it the best thing? Probably not. I mean, becoming a guardian must have been way cooler. But finally having someone you can call your own for the first time must be pretty close to that in second place. Well, for me it definitely would be- or maybe it would be even first.

"So, what now?" I joke.

"Well, m'lady- do you like that? Ya, thought you would- now, we go on an adventure," he says holding out his hand. Smirking, I took his hand.

"And where might we be going exactly?" I ask.

"Your bedroom. You look wrecked, and quite frankly, I'm exhausted," he sighs. I laugh and roll my eyes. I turned back and hand in hand, we headed back to my house. My window is usually partly open- much to my mothers dismay of course. Well, I needed a way to get in in case I returned late or something. What? Us spirits have very busy lives- and yes I'm aware I only discovered what I was; oh, be quiet!

Jack and I flew back to my house and entered through my window. Of course, my room was slightly cold and I still felt odd being in here sometimes. It still felt like I was invading somebodies room/privacy. And in a way, I guess I was; I was invading the privacy of the past me. But now things were starting to get familiar. I hesitated when I entered... I was standing where Jack and I first kissed. My stupid, brilliant brave self had kissed him at this very spot. But in my new life, it was Jack who had kissed me. He had been stupidly brave this time... and I loved it.

My room wasn't very large, but more like the perfect size to be honest. I noticed that I must have loved drawing. A drawing caught my attention and I paused on my way to my bed. Jack stumbled past me, not noticing that I had came to a sudden halt and dived into my bed. Curiously, I walked over to the desk and picked up a picture I had drawn. It was... oh my god. It was Evil. They realism of this picture frightened me and I crumpled it up. My heart was racing.

How could I just sleep knowing that Evil was there?

My vision went a little cloudy and I saw images in my mind.

_I played with a girl. She had black hair and wore a green dress. She had dark eyes, a long face that held such beauty that it shocked me; she was a child after all. What mostly shocked me though was the fact that I knew her. Her eyes held a misty look with some mystery behind them too. I knew those eyes._

With a gasp I came back to reality.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Jack's alarmed voice rang out. I blinked a few times and turned with a smile. His expression relaxed a little and he sat back into my bed. I wondered how I could of even forgotten. She had known me too since I was a child and yet she wouldn't mind seeing me dead. In my memory we looked like we might have been friends.

Seraphina was my friend.

x x x x

I woke the following morning, coldness pressed up against my back. It wasn't a bad coldness though. Actually, it made me feel quite safe and secure. Jack's arms were wrapped around me. _I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning,_ I thought to myself as I twisted myself around so that I faced Jack. His eyes were still closed and he was softly snoring. In those minutes I decided to admire Jack.

Truly, there was so much to like about him. He cared for me. He acted like my best friend- scratch that. He is my best friend. He thought of safety. He was always trying to make me smile. To me he was absolutely perfect. What did he see in me? I don't get it. I mean, over the last few months I've been such a jerk to him all because I was confused and he didn't deserve any of it. Yet, through it all he stayed by me. He never gave up on me and I was truly grateful. He really was a great friend- and now, boyfriend.

I brushed a bit of hair back and his eyes fluttered open. I think my favourite part of Jack's appearance was his eyes. They had this sparkle in them... and they were beautiful. The perfect shade of blue.

"Morning," he sighed, a grin spreading across his pale face.

"Morning," I replied.

Jack looked like he was about to go to kiss me, but pulled back. "Uh, morning Ms Bennett." He sat up awkwardly and I turned around to find my mother standing at the door, giving us a suspicious look. What the heck? Is my mother like some type of ninja? I didn't even hear her open the door. Okay, note to self: put a bell around my mother so she can't sneak in on me. I mean, honestly, sometimes all a girl wants is her privacy- and food. A girl ALWAYS wants food. And don't you forget it.

"Morning to you too, Jack," she replied, nodding her head to him. "I just wanted to see if Sophie had returned." I got out of bed and hugged her.

"I'm back, mom," I promised her.

I wondered if she got my meaning... I was back. I had my memory, and once Evil was trapped and out of our lives, everything was going to be fine. Maybe we could live a somewhat normal life after that.

My mother seemed slightly surprised by my hug, but soon embraced me after that.

I pulled away. "Sorry," I smile. "It's just... I've got my memory back. And I remember stuff a little now."

"Oh, dear, that's amazing!" my mother exclaimed.

"And I have even better news," I say, my tone becoming light, but I still felt nervous. I looked back at Jack. He was sitting pressed up against the wall on my bed. He had one leg bent up with his hand leaning on it, staring at us both blissfully. He arched a brow not sure on what I was about to say. "Well... Jack and I are sort of going out now," I tell her embarrassed. My face went red and I looked at the ground, finding it very interesting at that moment. I heard my mother chuckle and my head snapped up. HOW WAS THAT ANY BIT AMUSING? Agh, mothers! They are bloody insane sometimes! "What?" I moaned, curious to know what was so freaking funny! I just don't understand my mother sometimes...

"It was bound to come out at some stage," she simply replied.

I looked back to Jack who shrugged his shoulders at the 'is she insane' look I was giving him. _It was bound to come out at some stage._ What? Is she kidding me? How was it bound to come out? I mean, you'd swear I flirted with Jack non-stop or something. I most certainly did NOT flirt with Jack, okay? It's not my fault being friendly and flirting were confused with one another in this generation, all right? Gah!

"Well, uh... okay then," I say not sure on what to say to her after that. "You.. well, you can go now." I nod my head to the side gesturing for her to leave. Hopefully she'll get the hint that I wanted to be alone with Jack right now. Being immortal I feel she doesn't have as much of a responsibility of taking care as me as much any more. Well, that's what I think anyway. I'm sure before I died she wouldn't even allow me just to leave whenever I wanted to. Well, I did leave, but she mostly never knew about that, ever.

Her eyes widened in realisation. "Oh- oh. Well... I'll talk to you when you come down, I guess," she says. She nods to Jack and leaves. I'm so glad my mother is a laid back kind of person.

I closed the door and turned to Jack. "Do you think she knew something?" I asked him, going over and sitting down next to him.

"I assume she did," he nodded his head. "And I'm still waiting for that morning kiss," he adds on, a cheeky grin on his face.

I blush lightly but peck him on the lips. When I pulled away, my face fell. "Jack, we need to do something about Evil. We can't procrasinate. We still need Seraphina on our side... and I truly believe I know a way to get her on our side."

"How?" He asks me, his smile disappearing.

"I can't tell you," I admit. "But... You have to trust me, okay?"

He takes my hand. "I trust you."

* * *

**I don't know yet, but I think that there's going to be like... the final battle in the next chapter. MAYBE! We'll see how it goes! xD I want to thank Elizabeth for the idea of Seraphina and Sophie originally knowing each other when they were kids, but Sophie forgetting it over time, assuming that the girl she played with as a kid was just a normal girl like her. So, THANK YOU! And of course, thanks to all the lovely reviews again! :D I'll reply to them next chapter... xD :L Still sick, but what can you do?  
**

**OH! AND SORRY BUT I MUST DO THIS: JUSTIN WAS SO FREAKING PERFECT! I'M NOT ABLE. I HAD THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE AND AGH! I GOT SO EMOTIONAL WHEN HE STARTED SINGING BELIEVE. AND I WAS DANCING AND HAVING A BLAST... I LOVE HIM SO MUCH. AGHHHHH! LAKDSLADKJFDHFL! **

**Sorry, BYE! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Because I'm on medication I am tired, therefore I'm only replying to reviews of the LAST chapter. Excuse my laziness! xD **

**Fangirling37: I use my personality to create Sophie- however, my life is not quite as exciting! xD :P Thanks for the review. :)  
**

**Black-Death-646: Hm... I don't know. When Evil's somehow destroyed or whatever I'm going to try and put so much cuteness in that I EXPLODE! xD Yes, I have to give credit to Elizabeth though! D: It was her idea! :P It was very creative indeed! :D AND YES! IT WAS THE MOST EPIC DAY EVER FOR ME! I JUST LOVE HIM SO MUCH- I Can't even... lakjdhadjkh! Hey! It's not over anytime soon, so don't panic... ;P (as if you were... -_-) ... Thank you and hope you like this chapter. :D**

**thegreatfairy: Yay! Glad you have that kind of mind, because I was hoping someone might think that (* I also have a not so clean mind! * )Thank you for the review. :D**

**Veryberry96: It's okay- not everybody's going to like him, to be fair. :) And I hope your friend has the same great experience I did there. :) Thank you! :D Glad you liked those two parts anyway.. xD Hope you like this chapter. :D**

**someonefromearth: No, no. She's just another friend she had when she was really young! :) See, I'm not clever enough to think things like that! Dx Ya, that would be creepy! :O Agh... If I found out my friend was like a vampire or something I would freak out- but Sophie's life has never been normal so she's never really too surprised about things. :P Thanks for the review. :D**

**Dreamsand Caster 2: Ha, thank you! xD I'm glad it does anyway! :D**

**JustPlainOldMe: It's always weird for poor Sophie.. xD I don't mind the short review. :) And I have updated both- hope you like both the chapters anyway- on my Nothing Like Us, I wasn't very sure about the second chapter, but oh well. I'm all for concentrating on this more anyway. :D **

**Elizabeth: I love the idea of Seraphina being like a sister too Sophie seeing as Sophie and Tooth never made that connection. I'm thinking of making them close after the battle. And the idea of Sera chasing Jack down if ever him and Sophie got in a fight or something amuses me so much! XD I don't know yet if they'll marry... but never say never. It could always happen, you know? :) I want them to go on a date though. :) Like, it would be all cute and stuff because it's both their first dates ever and they'll be all awkward and blah, blah. XD You get the idea... :P I don't think I'm going to concentrate on their back story very much. Sophie will mostly just have flashbacks of them hanging out as children and then one day, Sera wasn't there anymore. :( Ya, for Sera Sophie's safety would always come first... so, maybe... Anyway, I feel as though I'm revealing a little too much, so I'm going to cut it short. :P Thanks for the review. :D**

* * *

"Sophie, you said no procrastinating," Jack reminded me as we made our way down the hall. Okay, yes, I was fully aware I had said that... but this wasn't procrastinating at all. This was... uh... important. Well, it wasn't really, but what can you do?

"We need all the energy we can get... and where do humans get energy, Jack?" I asked him, stopping at the closed door. I could hear voices talking inside; unaware that Jack and I were out here.

I heard my father speaking to my mother, his voice sounded both wary and shocked. Were they-? Agh! They were! They were discussing Jack and I. I was okay with telling my mom because she's my mom, but dad? Not so much. He'd go all protective over me and that was totally embarrassing. Jeez... I'm so glad I know Jack so well otherwise I'd be afraid he'd do a runner. Jack doesn't seem to be the running type otherwise he would have left a LONG time ago when he realised how insane my family really was... even if they couldn't see him, but whatever.

"Oh, seriously," my mother's voice echoed out to us. "It was so obvious- you're just completely oblivious to things happening around you!"

"Do I give him the 'hurt her and your dead' talk?" he asked my mom. "I mean, he's immortal, right? Does it work that way?"

"You will not be giving anyone any talk any time soon!" my mother scolded him. "If they come up here, just act normal."

I had heard enough. I opened the door, and hesitantly, Jack and I entered the room. My face was red- I knew it was. My cheeks were burning and I tried my hardest to pretend I did not hear them talk at all. Jack entered after me, trying his hardest to look natural, but I could tell he was nervous in case my father really did give him a talk. If my father does that I swear I will murder more than just plants.

"Hello, dear," my mother said, cracking a smile in my direction. "Hi, Jack."

"Hello," Jack replied politely. He looked edgily to my dad but my father avoided his gaze. Oh, honestly, how immature of him. Just because Jack and I were now officially going out doesn't give my father any reason to be a pig about it. But then again, he wasn't giving Jack a talk so right now it wasn't so bad.

"We're just getting food and we'll be off again," I told them, opening the fridge and raiding through it. I haven't had a decant breakfast in a while- the sight of eggs and bacon made my mouth water and my stomach growled to emphasize how much I wanted the food. But they would take too- ah, to heck with it. I'm going having myself some good American fry!

"Where are you two going?" my father asked trying to make some light talk.

"To find a ... friend," I lied. But was it a complete lie? Had that little girl in my memory really been Seraphina? She didn't seem powerful... she seemed completely normal. And why had she befriended me as a child? Too many questions buzzed through my mind that I didn't even hear what my father replied with. Thankfully it didn't seem to be a question as nobody was looking at me.

"You know that guy that... murdered you," my mother's voice cracked at the memory. I nodded. "Is he... he's not still out there, is he?"

"I'm afraid so," Jack answered for me. Her question caught me off guard. Since I came back to life, the topic of my death hadn't come up. We all purposely avoided my death as it was a bitter memory. Maybe it was even bitter-sweet as I had come back. I was here now, and I will be here forever. Yes, it definitely was a bitter-sweet memory to have.

"You're going to try and stop him..." My mother probably meant for it to be a question, but it sounded more like a statement so I didn't answer. My mother was wise and knew clearly what Jack and I were up to. And I'm glad she didn't go all over protective of me and try to stop me. Instead she looked at me grimly.

Jack and I ate our breakfast (which was DELICIOUS!). I felt satisfied and decided we should leave right after we had finished eating. Jack didn't argue with me, so we got up to leave. We were at the back door when my dad stood up awkwardly.

"Wait- I want to talk-"

"Dad, your talk with Jack can wait until AFTER we've finished saving the world," I say, heat rising to my cheeks. I saw that Jack was blushing too, as was my father. To be fair, this was all new to my father as well. Besides that friend of mine, Ethan, I've never actually brought a boy over, especially not one that I told was my boyfriend. My father must of felt as equally embarrassed as we did.

"Oh... Well, good luck, I guess," my father replied. "And stay safe, Sophie. Jack, you better hope she comes back unharmed!" My father gave a warning look to Jack who took a step back in surprise at my dads fierce look.

"I promise, sir," Jack said in a small voice. Hm.. Well, that was cute- I mean, new. I think my father actually might have knocked Jack's confidence out of him. The power of dads, ladies and gentlemen!

I grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him out of the house, breaking him from his startled look. I kicked off of the ground and was followed closely by Jack who caught up with me.

"I don't think your father likes the idea of us going out," Jack said.

"No dad likes the idea of his daughter going out with a guy. But be prepared for a talk when we return," I reminded him. His cheeks flushed and he shook his head.

"I did not sign up for this," he mumbled with a nervous laugh after.

"But you'll put up with it because of you love me?" I half asked, half stated, trying to smile cutely (and failing) for extra measure.

"I guess," he replied.

I arched a brow at him and he chuckled. "Sorry, I mean- of course. It's just-"

"This is all so new," I finish. He nods and I sigh. "This is basically new for him too. I've never had a boyfriend before." Saying the word boyfriend made me feel warm right to my toes. I shouldn't feel this way seeing as to whom we were visiting, but I did. I felt great. It's like Jack for instance: he's as cold as ice (literally), yet he still makes me feel warm. "So, I'm looking forward to that talk when we get back."

"If we make it back," Jack corrects me darkly. His eyes turned cold for a second, but softened when he saw my nervous expression. He's right. There's a possibility we might not return. I was determined to make it back.

I took his hand. "We will," I say, trying to reassure us both. I have this doubt at the back of my mind. What if we don't? What if something goes wrong and we're trapped again? Evil won't make the same mistake as last time. He'll keep us trapped forever. Right now, forever didn't sound so nice. It sounded dark, and bleak, and scary.

Man, I needed to stop thinking so much. I was going to frighten myself... Blah. I can be such an idiot sometimes. I always over think things. I guess that's another flaw- why do I have so many? Well, it's natural to have flaws. I'm only human... Sort of. Well, I'm an autumn spirit, but ya, human. Everybody has flaws, but isn't that what makes us... Us? Nobody is perfect.

I hadn't let go of Jack's hand, and I didn't plan on letting go any time soon either. He was here, with me. He was my best friend and my boyfriend. It was all so crazy. I'm just glad he's here for me, and he'll be here fighting and defending for me. I guess to me, Jack is perfect. He's excluded from the nobody's perfect, all right?

I felt this strange feeling in my stomach. I thought I might know what it was, and it was sort of cheesy: I love Jack. Every time I think of being in love with him, it gave my butterflies. And that he loves me back makes me want to dance, and just be the happiest person alive.

I wanted to forget about going off to fight Evil. I just wanted to be with Jack and forget all the troubles. Was that even possible anymore? It didn't seem like it, and that made me feel sick. Jack and I haven't actually had even a week of peace together and that actually sucked. Another reason as to why I was determined to trap Evil and defeat him: He was killing Jack and me time and you don't do that. You do not, under any circumstances, kill boyfriend, girlfriend time, understood? EVER!

"Maybe we should find Bunnymund. He's able to sense when Seraphina is around," Jack said.

"He doesn't like her," I replied. "I don't blame him, but he won't help us. And god only knows where Tooth might be. She can sense him too. But that doesn't matter, we will find her." We have to find her. I was so determined. We badly needed Seraphina on our side- and why was she on his in the first place? He must have bribed her good to get her to take sides. What if my plan to remind her didn't work? And what if it wasn't her? It was too late to turn back now. She was too important in this war.

Sure, we had Nightlight and Katherine, but Seraphina radiated power- she was all power. She controlled the elements. With her help we'd be unstoppable, and right now, that's exactly what we wanted in order to trap Evil. If we worked together it would make things much easier, and maybe I could help Seraphina. I sensed back at Evil's place that something was wrong. She looked so lost and I took pity on her. I shook the feeling away. Nobody wants to ever be felt sorry for. It makes people bitter and mad and we didn't need that right now.

A strong gust of wind sent a shiver down my spine. She was close. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

"She's somewhere around here," I told Jack, searching the sky for any sign of Seraphina.

"How do you know?" Jack asked, also scanning the area.

"I don't know. I feel like I can sense her power. Did you ever notice she seems to radiate that stuff off of her?" I asked, shaking my head in frustration when I saw no sign of Seraphina. Everything seemed normal. But she was here somewhere, I just knew she was. She had to be here.

"No, I haven't," he admitted. "No sign of her," he added on.

"I know," I muttered. I took a deep breath. "SERAPHINA!" I yelled as loud as I could. My voice echoed through the sky into the distance. She would hear me, and hopefully she'd appear. Jack looked at me like I was insane so I shrugged my shoulders. "Got any better ideas?" After no reply from him I smiled triumphantly. We literally went in search for Seraphina with no plan whatsoever. How smart were we?

After minutes of waiting, a figure seemed to melt from the clouds.

Seraphina stood before us; her eyes looked mysterious and cold. Her black hair draped down her back. She looked beautiful and powerful and that frightened me a lot. Although her eyes were cold, they once again seemed to soften when they looked at me. It made me believe that I was right. I had known Seraphina, and she had been my friend. Maybe she'll remember what I do and decide to join the good side. (That would be us, in case you weren't paying attention!).

"Uh, hey!" I said cheerfully despite knowing that things could go terribly wrong. But I was so sure of myself that I didn't think anything could go majorly wrong right now. Uh, well I hope it doesn't anyway.

"You want me on your side," she said sheepishly.

I nodded. "Ya, I do. No... Not want. Seraphina, we need you on our side. Without you we have barely any chance of defeating Evil," I told her. "And... you've known me since I was a kid." I stared at her for any expression that might seem to disagree with me, but her expression went blank and I knew I was right. "You had been my friend. Why not now? Why do you make the bad choice?"

"Me? I made the bad choice?" she screeched. I felt the temperature drop suddenly around me. Uh-oh. I had not meant to make her mad. "I didn't make the bad choice. I left you when I was young because I saw a dark future for both of us. That would be present as of now. I didn't make any bad choice. I left to protect you from us immortals. But he, Jack Frost, made the bad choice to return after so long of being apart."

"I didn't make any bad choice!" Jack protested fuming. He looked so angry that it shocked me.

"You're wrong!" she exclaimed in fury. "If you had not returned she would have made a normal life! She would have grown up, got married, and would have kids and grandchildren like she wanted to. Because of you, and because of him, she can no longer have the normal life. She has to stay in this miserable place for eternity like us."

"This isn't his fault," I said defensively.

"But you don't deny that is what you wanted," she pointed out.

Jack looked at me. His expression looked pained and full of guilt. I didn't know how to reply to that. She was right. I did want to grow up and have children... but I wanted to grow up with Jack and maybe have children and get married to him. But that was impossible and I knew it. Now I was seventeen forever, but it was NOT his fault and I don't want him to feel guilty because he feels he's depriving me of my wishes. I felt as though a brick had been weighed down on my chest and I was struggling to get my breathing back to normal. How had she known all of my desires? How much more did she know about me that others didn't?

"That's no reason for you not to help us," I finally managed.

"No. But I am choosing my father's path," she replied.

"Don't be him, or Evil, Seraphina," I say softly. "Be true to yourself. You know being on his side is wrong."

"He... He promised he'd find away to free my father from his prison," she told me. So that's why she was on his side. It all kind of made sense now, in a weird way. "I know he's bad, but I haven't seen him in so long."

"Come with us," Jack said. "We'll find a way for you to see him again- without letting him free of course. You do realise he tried to kill me, right?"

"I understand, Jack," she confirmed. "I apologise for being angry with you." She bowed her head in shame. "I know the right side, and I believe that you'll help me, Sophie and Jack. Please forgive me for my foolishness. You are good people."

"You are too," I said with a slight smile. "We have your word you're on our side?"

"I swear to you I am," she promised.

"Good. Now let's kick some Evil-guy ass!"

* * *

**Hope ye enjoyed this chapter. :) Ya, so big battle WASN'T here- oh well. Please review for more... PLEASE? XD :P :) BYYYYEEEEEEEEE! :D  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**LilyPines: Ya.. I giggled at that part too, even though I wrote it! xD Haha.. :P And thank you! :D**

**Black-Death-646: Ya, Sera's mostly misunderstood, I reckon. :) It's weird though... I think Sophie reminds me Sadie Kane from the Kane Chronicles... :O I think it's just the sassy-ness though! :P :L Oh, that's okay! :) Ya, school/college's a bummer... But it has to be done. xD Thank you! :D**

**VeryBerry96: I KNOW RIGHT? I can't wait to write it... :L And I don't know... because Jack's been there through most of her childhood. But then again, he wasn't there through all of it! - you're right! IT WOULD BE SO DAMN FUNNY! :L I know! :D :D Thank you so much! :)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Aw, really? THANK YOU! :) Ya... In this, Sophie's more sassy! xD At least you understand! :D :) Ya, it kind of explains everything a little... But poor Jack though, having to hear all that, at the same time! :( No, she totally will. She'll always have those 'what if' moments.. :) And don't worry! I will be writing those chapters ... :P I can't leave them out- they'd be too hilarious! :L :L THANK YOU! :')**

**Elizabeth: Ya, she is... :) First two questions: Answered in this chapter. xD And I don't know. Haven't really thought that far ahead. :P If they have any fight, Jack will totally see the bad side of Sera who'll go all motherly on this.. :P Haha, ya, I could totally see that happening- much to Jack's dismay, of course. :P I think she'll leave them two alone because it is a date like. :) The sisters? Um... Not sure who we're on about here... But if you mean Sera and Sophie then, they're not sisters...? agh! I'm confused.. :P Ha, thanks for the review. :D**

**Somefromearth: Honestly? I have no idea! Probably soon... xD I don't want to drag it out too much... but it's so much fun to write! :D :P But... Soon, maybe. :) Um... I don't even know. I just love writing so much, and whenever I have time (mostly during the night when I should be sleeping) I write. :) Oh, and also whenever I finish a good book! I don't know... Amazing authors always inspire me, like Suzanne Collins, Jo Rowling and Rick Riordan! :D (Three of my favourite authors!). :P Thanks for the review. :)**

* * *

You've seen me in fights before, I'm not that great. But this time I felt different. I feel sure of myself and I had powers- even if I didn't know what they were at the time. My light power was explained to me by Seraphina. She seemed pretty optimistic about my power while I felt completely strange. We were heading to the North Pole where we would summon the rest of the Guardians.

While we flew there she came to my side. "You're very powerful," she said. I gave her a questioning look. "The power you used at Evil's was amazing. I also think it was beautiful- sorry. I love all types of nature even if they're dangerous."

"So, what is it I did, then?" I asked her in hope she'd know. Who am I kidding? Of course Seraphina would know. She's Mother Nature!

She nodded her head. "Yes, yes. You summoned lightning."

My jaw dropped open. I summoned LIGHTNING? How wicked was that? I stared at my hands in disbelief. Okay, I admit it, I felt pretty awesome at that moment. I'm sure Seraphina could do that too, but how many OTHER people can say they could do that? That's right: Zero, nul, náid! Agh! This was just so cool! (Heh- if I make lightning while Jack and I kiss can I say we have a spark or...?).

The air started to get cooler, and the sun lowered in the sky. The wind whipped my face reddening my cheeks, and the further we flew north, the colder it got- which meant snow time. Jack was lucky he wasn't affected from the snow, and it seemed neither was Seraphina. Seeing as autumn isn't the warmest season, it was less cold than it had been the last time I came here. But I was still pretty cold!

Jack hadn't said much since what Seraphina had told him. It made me feel empty inside. I don't want him to feel bad at all. I love him, and I don't need to have what I wanted when I was with him. I wanted him! So, I guess I did get what I wanted in the end. I had forever with him and that's all I could ever ask for so I can be happy. I've never seen Jack look so miserable before.

I flew over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "I... I don't know. Seraphina's right... I shouldn't have gone back," he said. Those words stung.

"You regret it so?" I asked bitterly.

He looked at me and his eyes softened warmly at me. I don't even know how he's so cold when all he is, is kind and lovely. "I don't regret it at all," he admitted. He smiled at me. "But still. If I didn't go back you'd probably have a better life than what I could ever offer. You'd grow up and die with someone you love."

"But now I get to live forever with someone I love. I like that better," I replied. And I was being honest. Sure, some things would be hard like seeing all my friends and family grow up, and living past them... but I had the Guardians, and I had Jack, and that meant a lot to me too. I wish he knew how much he meant to me.

He didn't reply but furrowed his brow and looked baffled. I knew our conversation was over for now. I hope we'd continue this discussion after all of this was over. That is to say, if we survive. I wondered what would happen when this was finally over. For once, since a very long time, I'd be in peace. Peace sounded so foreign in my thoughts at that moment.

The weather became harsher as we approached North's workshop. I hadn't realised how nervous I was up until North's was in sight. This was it. Once we called the others there was no turning back. I gulped. Okay, I was very nervous, all right? The thought of facing Evil again was terrifying and I felt I wasn't ready. But I had to be. It was now or later, and I'd rather get rid of him now. Who knows what Evil plans for the world!? I certainly didn't want to find out.

I remember thinking of how the Guardians always had to act brave even when they were scared. I understood that now. If they weren't going to fight fear, then how could anyone else? These people were the protectors. Even though I was only just an autumn spirit, I felt like I was a protector too. Plus, now that I knew what my power was, I could totally use it against Evil and his minions. That was something positive, right?

Jack, Seraphina and I landed down at the doors of the workshop. I got an awful sense of Déjà vu. I trembled from the cold, and gladly entered the workshop. Thank god it was warm inside! Blah! Sometimes I hated the cold... (But don't tell Jack that!).

I'm sure, sometime before I lost my memory, I described North's workshop to you... I think. But let's just say that the workshop was about five or more stories high. In the middle of the room was a very large sphere representing the earth. On it were lights which I guessed represented believers. It was quite dazzling, to be honest. Around me elves and yetis scrambled around one another preparing toys for the children on Christmas. A yeti walked by Jack and glared at him. Jack smirked and waved at the yeti as though they were best friends- this seemed to annoy the yeti, but he kept moving on.

I was so glad I could fly as I feared standing on the little elves.

We found North in his office- do we call it an office? I don't know (and yes, I did just answer myself, thanks!). The thought of Santa Claus cooped up in an office all day sounded strange. He sat behind a large, wooden (was that oak?) desk. He was concentrating hard on completing a project. He seemed to be making a replica elf- wind-up edition. I looked around North's office feeling pretty impressed. Can I just say: THIS WAS BEAUTIFUL! It seemed like magic to me. All the toys, and in the centre of the room was an ice sculpted train set. The detail and beauty of it amazed me. I realised that North must have so much patience to do this. He must really care.

"Welcome!" he said, beaming at the three of us. Strangely, he didn't question Seraphina's presence which seemed to make her relax. I didn't even notice how tense she looked until her shoulders slouched back and she straightened herself. A look of relief swept across her face too. I guess when you were with the enemy; you worry that everybody will now hate you even if you came back to the good side.

"North, it's important we get the others here," Jack told him.

"Hm, thought so," North replied.

He got up and walked past us (actually, I got pushed really), and out of his office. With nothing else to do, we followed him. He walked to a platform in the centre, in front of the globe and pushed down on a button. With a burst of energy, lights of all colours lit up the whole place. Startled, I turned and looked out of the window. In absolute awe, I ran over and looked out. Before me, outside the window, were the Northern Lights. I've never seen the Northern Lights before and I've never expected this much beauty. It was like looking at a painting- something about it didn't seem real.

Jack came to my side, and looked out with me. He was still so quiet since what Seraphina said.

"Jack-" I began, but he cut me off.

"I don't want us to talk about it right now," he muttered.

"Jack, it's making you miserable," I pointed out. He scowled out at the lights and I frowned. Honestly, from experience of living with a boy all my life, I knew how stubborn they could get. So when Jack tried to deny it, it was my turn to cut him off. "Jack, honestly... I don't want that life anymore. I'm perfectly happy- uh, sort of. Evil trying to kill you sort of puts a downer on things."

"It does, doesn't he?" He laughed. "I believe you. But I still feel bad."

"Well, don't," I said.

With that, I turned and left him to think about whatever he thinks about. Who knows what runs through that mind of his?

I gasped as a green blur flew past me, followed by a smaller green blur. It took me a second to comprehend what I just saw before I realised it was Tooth and Baby Tooth. Both looked eagerly around the room, and then Baby Tooth spotted Jack. She ran over to him and began flying around his head, cutting him out of his dazed look, before landing on his shoulder. He muttered a "hi" to her with a smile on his face. You could see how much Jack cared for Baby Tooth.

"I saw the lights! What's going on?" Tooth asked with excitement in her voice. "I flew all the way from... oh, where was I? Oh yes! I flew all the way from Switzerland! I'm so lucky I'm a fast flyer- but honestly, that journey has tired me quite a bit!" I smiled at her rushed voice. That's Tooth for you. She's always so full of energy... unless you stop believing, of course. She had a grin on her face as she peered around at each of us individually.

Tooth was beautiful in a humanoid way. She was half human, half hummingbird. She had feathers of greens and blues around her whole body except for her hands and face, and had one golden one up the centre of her forehead. Her wings fluttered fast behind her, so I only got the impression of pink hues from them. Her eyes were a violet colour, and they looked quite excited to be here. Of course, being the Tooth Fairy, her teeth were sparkling white and perfectly straight. Ya, she was pretty beautiful and always so kind to others. Although, her craziness kind of... weirded me out a little. I don't know. Does that make me mean? I still love her and all, so don't get me wrong!

Sandy was next to arrive- and might I add- Sandy has style! He arrived in a plane made entirely of his sand. Of course, once he arrived he dozed back to sleep. Typical sandy!

Mund came in after Sandy. "This better be good," he mumbled, wiping snow off of him, as he shivered from the coldness.

"Aw, cheer up, Bunnymund," Jack said teasingly. "I've always got something good to say- most of the time."

"It's not going to be one of those times, is it?" Tooth asked, butting in between those two. "I bet it's got something to do with Evil! I'm right, aren't I? Well, do you know I was right of France before I came here? France is nice. Oh! I love the Eiffel Tower! Did you know...?" Tooth began to ramble on. I swear, sometimes her insanity amazed and confused me at the same time.

There was so much chat that I almost forgot why we gathered them here. I pulled Jack out, who was in deep chat with Mund (I have a feeling those two were mocking one another), and stood him before the others who STILL continued to chat to one another- oh! And now North was talking! Agh! This lot are impossible!

"Guys!" I called. No response. Oh, just great. We call them here and they don't have the decency to answer me! Aren't they so kind? "BE QUIET!" I yelled as loud as I could. All chat ceased and everybody looked at me shocked. Good, let them be shocked. I called them here for important business and they needed to listen and stop acting as though this was a reunion for them. I frowned realising two important people were missing.

"Where's Katherine and Nightlight?" I asked them.

"They don't respond to the lights," North explained. "But they're here. I gave permission to them to stay here to rest. I got feeling in my stomach that they would be needed." North patted his stomach and I smiled. That seemed... logical. Listen to your stomach, I guess. Especially when it growls! That's the signal to get food in there! And don't you forget it! But I was still full after the breakfast I had earlier with Jack at home. I'm getting off track, aren't I?

"Great! Um..."

"Phill!" Jack called over to a yeti. The yeti looked up and glared at Jack. "Buddy, go get Katherine and Nightlight... Uh, please?" The yeti gave another death glare to Jack before turning and heading up the stairs. Well, yetis seemed reliable enough."I think he hates me less!" Jack said enthusiastically. I chuckled. Phill and Jack go way back to the times when Jack tried to bust in here before he was a Guardian- or so he tells me.

Minutes later, Nightlight and Katherine joined us.

"Okay, before we start- what's she doing here?" Mund said pointedly to Seraphina.

"She's on our side now," I responded, narrowing my eyes at how rude he was being. Can't we just be happy she's not against us anymore? It was the best news we've gotten in a while! We should be somewhat happy about that for starters!

"Look, we need to find Evil, and I know the exact location he stays at," Seraphina added in helpfully. Mund had nothing bad to stay against this, but frowned as though this was a very bad idea. I believe that Seraphina is truly with us on this now. It seems stupid, but I really trust her. She seemed pleased that Mund had nothing else to say. I could see how nervous she got again when he asked that question.

"Anyway... the point of this is, we have to end this today. We need to find Evil and trap him," Jack told the group before him.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Tooth asked.

"Honestly!" I shook my head at their obliviousness. "We have powers! Evil would be nothing against us all. You are Guardians for crying out loud!"

"Oh... Ya," Tooth replied.

"I'm no use against him," Katherine dejected. "I don't have any powers."

"No," I agreed. "But you're brave and smart. We need you too."

"Then I guess it's settled," Nightlight said. "We're going to fight Evil- and possibly cause World War Three."

"That's the spirit." Jack beamed at the group.

* * *

**What is my life, honestly!? I swear to you, the next chapter WILL be the final fight thing! I apologise... -_- I'm so hopeless sometimes... xD PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE! :') Haha... XD **


	30. Chapter 30

**Black-Death-646: I was hoping it would amuse someone, anyway! :) Well, that makes me sad (Pout-y Jack like a kicked puppy... Ya, I'm definitely sad now!). xD Ya, I'd totally recommend it! It's pretty hilarious and it's by Rick Riordan and it's about Egyptian gods and whatever... :P It's a pretty awesome book! :D OH MY GOD! ME TOO! I LOVED IT SO MUCH! The book is just so amazing! :D :D The movie is pretty good too! :P Ha, ya, I am! :D Ya... But I doubt you'll like this chapter! I swear, I honestly mean it when I say this: It's so lame. I'm not good at fighting scenes! I don't know how to make it suspenseful! Dx THANK YOU! :DI**

**Dreamsand Caster 2: Awesome! xD Ya, I think that's why too! :) Ha, updated! :D**

**THORina2245: Pfft, oh Jack! :P I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D**

**JustPlainOldMe: She's really fun to write too! :P Lol, that'll make her happy! :P Really? Thank the gods! :D AND YES THEY ARE! THIS ONE IS SO LAME! I'M SO SORRY! Dx Ya, because she's an autumn spirit and a lot of bad weather happens during that time, you know? :) So, I just went with lightning! :P Ya, I was hoping it would be funny! :D I guess it was a joke.. :L :L A little bit !:P Thanks for the review! :D**

**Elizabeth: OHHHH! :D Okay, cool! :P Amm... If they do ever get in a fight, I guess Bunny would listen to Jack as he really does care about Jack. :) And ya, he'd be way nicer to Sophie than to Jack, of course. :P Ya, I can see Sera getting pissed with Jack easily! :P Ha, him cowering in a warren would be bloody hilarious! :L I don't think Sera would be THAT mean to him... Dx :P Um... Nope. Only because that would drag the story out more and I don't want to do that, but good idea if I ever wanted to write a sequel of some kind. :D Thanks for the review. :D  
**

**can I just say how much I love you all!? :D Okay, bye now! :P**

* * *

I don't know how to describe what I was seeing. It was both beautiful and tragic at the same time, and I felt emotional and awed at the scene of war before me. Yes, the war. We didn't even have to find Evil as he was there, fighting below us- that is, Jack, Tooth, Sandy, North, Nightlight, Katherine (on Nightlight's back) and I. Mund was below, in one of his tunnels he creates. I knew though, that he would not run under this and not stop. He would hear it, perhaps from miles off.

I'll attempt describing what I saw below me.

Both figures of dark and light bounded towards one another, blood of red and even green flowing and splattering everywhere. Trees moved, spells shot out, and people and demons fought until death. I don't know who it was, but below us, hundreds were on our side. We had others who I didn't even acknowledge all this time. My chest felt tight like I was holding back a sob. I never realised how terrified I was until I saw this sight. We were so close to the end- but whose end? Ours, or Evils?

Minutes passed by and I realised how greatly outnumbered the good guys were. Evil must of had about five hundred guys on his side, while we only had half of that. But we would prevail- We had to.

Without a second thought, or even a glance at one another we plummeted towards the earth.

In the seconds we drove down, I felt a sense of hope. How ridiculous right? We were flying towards the midst of a battle and I felt hope surge through me. But the sight of the beautiful, tragic scene before me made me believe that we had a chance. A small chance, but there was a chance. The earth came towards me fast, and I felt adrenalin course through my body, speeding my heart, and sharpening my focus.

The moment we landed, we began our fight.

I still wasn't sure who was fighting with us, but they were all mostly female. I saw a few males, but very few on our side. The females were strong, beautiful... and had almost green skin. I wasn't sure what they were, but I liked them and I was very grateful for their help. They also had pointed ears- were they elves of some kind? That doesn't matter now, though.

I was afraid to use my lightning power being so crowded, but it was my lightning. Maybe I could control it and bend it to my own will. I concentrated, stretched my hands out as a black figure darted towards me at an alarming rate. It felt like time slowed down, and my hands grew hot, but not very hot. I could sense everything around me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I was aware of the tortured screams followed by a millisecond of silence followed by another scream as more and more people, both demon and good, died.

With a loud bang, light shot out of my hands, twisting around everyone I wanted it to twist around until it found its target. The man (or thing, whatever) didn't even have time to scream because he turned to ash so fast. I should have felt bad, but I couldn't make myself feel guilty for destroying something so wrong, and so evil.

I felt tired. The energy I used to control that took a lot out of me.

But I wasn't going to give up right now. I had enough adrenalin in me to continue- but I decided to avoid using my lightning until I came face to face with Evil.

That's when I heard yelps. Not a person yelping, but a creature. For a second, both good and bad froze. The yelp was so loud and clear and it shocked us all. I edgily turned to the sound, and I gasped.

Running towards us were... foxes!? But my eyes must have been mistaken. Some of these foxes were bear sized and were running straight for us. One of the smaller ones lunged and started attacking one of the zombies. He tore at his face, slowly ripping the grey and ashen face off. I wondered did he feel pain as the fox continued to rip him apart.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

The foxes seemed to be on our side.

_We have come to help, my lady_, a voice echoed inside of my head as I dodged being sliced with a sword. I stumbled and someone came up behind me, freezing the demon as it went to swing again. A pale hand reached down and helped me up. We knew you were in trouble. We knew you needed help.

I turned and locked eyes with a fox's brown, almost golden eyes. He nodded to me and I understood. Somehow, this fox communicate with me and for some reason he had called me my lady as though I was some high class person.

"Jack, these... foxes... they're at my command," I said breathlessly. He arched a brow, but didn't say anything. Instead he turned and continued to fight. I noticed Mund was near me, throwing boomerangs at zombies and demons that came close to him. With a simple tap of his foot, grass and flowers grew at alarming rates, wrapping themselves around a zombie and pulling him under the ground. Mund muttered, "Ya, righ' back where you belong," before turning and continuing to rebury the dead.

Nightlight was slicing at them, and using moonbeams. Katherine was by his side with a sword North had given her. I need to get one I thought as I yet again avoided being killed. I found one eventually, lying on the ground next to Tooth. I grabbed it and Tooth and I found us back to back, surrounded by a lot of demons.

The demons were nothing, yet they were there. It was hard to describe. They weren't solid, but they could still hold and still murder. They were nothing but something. Something quite dangerous and terrifying.

"Any plans?" I asked as they crowd drew in closer on us.

My heart was pumping, my hand tightened around the sword. Tooth didn't answer for a second. "DUCK!" She cried to me. Startled, I immediately did what she asked. I pressed my body against the ground and felt wind above me, whipping my back. I peeked up, and saw a blur of colour spinning around the edge where the demons and zombies had been. Had was the right word here, as when Tooth stopped, the circled around us had disappeared into nothingness.

We may have been outnumbered at the beginning... but now I'd say we were almost even.

_Can you hear me?_ I asked. _Fox...?_

_We all hear you_ was my reply.

_Er, do any of you have sight on Evil... the leader of the demons?_

_I do!_ Came a nervous reply. Oh great, what great help you are nervous little fox. I_'m over... I'm by the edge of the clearing. Up north. I don't know where you are, my lady. Use your senses. Uh, my lady._

_Senses? What senses?_ I questioned him, and all the other foxes.

_Like the one you're using now. This is how foxes communicate, through our thoughts. Now, try and use your other senses._

Other senses? I mean, I knew I could fly, and I should have focused on Evil right away, but when a war happens below you, you tend to forget about the obvious things. And now it was too dangerous for me to fly. They know I'm here... Evil will want me dead. I wonder can I die now. Well, the point is, is that I don't want to die again. The thought of going through that again scares me.

I tried thinking like a fox. HOW DOES THIS WORK? My brain began to get sore- is that possible? Blah!

I closed my eyes and listened to everything around me and to nothing at all. I focused hard. I could hear... something. Not the war, but something else. I looked to my side, which I guessed was north. Not thinking about it, I snaked my way up there. On the way, I found Jack and grabbed him. He was startled at first, but quickly followed me as I bet I looked like I had a purpose. I did have a purpose. We had to find Evil through all of this.

As we travelled through the crowd, avoiding death, I wondered what foxes had to do with me. Was it something to do with autumn? Perhaps. It seems likely. I mean, when I think of autumn and the type of animals to do with autumn, I always come back to foxes.

We found Evil. He wasn't doing anything. He stood watching and observing- until he saw us. His lips curled up into a cruel smile that made my skin crawl. Jack held his staff out, ready to defend us if anything was to happen.

"Hello, nice day, isn't it?" Evil said as though he had just bumped into two old friends of his. This made me angrier than before.

"Oh, ya. It's absolutely lovely," Jack sneered.

"And I suppose you're here to try and kill me, am I right?"

Hey foxes! All come up to where I am! You'd be great back up! I called out desperately. I shrugged my shoulders. "Something like that," I simply replied.

"I told you before, and I'll say it again: You cannot kill me, Sophie Bennett. I'm immortal, and powerful and I'm everywhere." I felt a chill. He was right. He was everywhere. And that scared me a lot. I tried to not let it show how scared I was. I needed to be brave.

Jack and I had discussed what we would do when we came to Evil. We had a plan. But we needed to look intimidating and my foxes would help- especially the overgrown ones. I could hear snarling behind me and knew that they were there behind us, waiting to be ordered by me. I could tell they were hungry- who knew foxes could be so vicious? Well, it was a great help for us, so I wasn't going to complain.

I felt an eerie silence behind the foxes.

I turned and saw... wow. Foxes, the other good guys and the Guardians worked fast.

The zombies and demons had been driven to dust and nothingness. It was strange how quickly life could end. In the space of two minutes everything was gone. It left me a little speechless and a little wary. The 'others' stood behind the foxes, and the Guardians and Seraphina came out to Jack and I. I could tell that Evil was beginning to panic. He didn't say anything, but I could sense his fear- ew. This must be what it's like for a dog all the time.

"That was fun," Mund said grimly. "Now, wha' to do with you?"

"I can't be killed!" Evil said.

"No," Seraphina agreed. "But you can be trapped!"

"I-," we didn't get to hear what Evil had to say.

Jack and Seraphina, together, made a blanket of thick ice to appear around Evil. Mund chuckled, tapped his foot and flowers and grass wrapped itself around the large ice cage. It sunk down to the ground, bringing Evil with it. We couldn't hear his screams though the thickness of the ice and I felt relief flood out of me.

This was it. We had done it.

This must be what every marine, what every soldier, must feel like when they've had a victory. It was simple, yet affective. And it worked brilliantly. I expected a major fight till the death with Evil, but it had been much easier than I thought imaginable. I had worked myself up for the worst... but I shouldn't have. I had my friends here beside me to help me- speaking of help!

I turned to the almost green people and looked at them curiously.

A girl with brown hair like the earth, lilac eyes and pale green skin came forward.

"We lost people, but it has been a privilege to stand by you. We would do so again," she told us. "We will mourn for our losses, but celebrate our victory. And Seraphina, it is good to see you've found your way again. Oh, and Sophie, don't forget you have a duty to attend to. We look forward to this time of year as it lets us sleep for months and we grow anew in the spring. Let's celebrate this moment!"

A cheer erupted from the crowd.

When it died down, I asked the question that was playing on my mind: "Sorry, but what are you exactly?"

"We are dryads. Or, tree Nymphs." She smiled at me.

Now I turned to the foxes. I turned to the largest one which was at the front of the crowd.

"And you follow me?" I asked it. He nodded its head. "Why?"

_We are the animals of autumn. Each season has an animal to represent it. In spring you have bunnies, in summer you have dolphins, and in autumn you have us. Winter has a range- snow leopards, polar bears, and etcetera._

"Oh... I guess that makes sense," I muttered.

_Whenever you need help, My Lady, we will be there._

With a final bow, the fox turned, followed by the others. As he neared the forest, he turned to normal size.

In that moment it hit me. We have won. We no longer had to worry about Evil trying to kill us, or whatever! Everybody was celebrating, giving hugs to one another, grateful to be alive. The Guardians talked to the dryads.

I noticed a few of the dryads talking to Jack, twirling their hair around their fingers. WERE THEY FLIRTING WITH HIM? JUST AFTER A WAR?

Feeling a little pissed, I flew over and pulled Jack into a hug. He was shocked at first, but eventually he hugged me back. I let out a sob. I was just so relieved and happy. "We did it," I kept on muttering over and over. He didn't say anything, but just held me as I let what happened sink in. I felt it was a little too easy, but then I let go of Jack and looked around and realised it wasn't easy. It was never easy.

Katherine had cuts over her face, and her arm was bleeding terribly.

Bunny had bits of fur cut off, and a bit of his ear had been chipped off. It gave him a more rebellious look. Definitely not what you expect the Easter Bunny to look like at all- but he's never looked like the Easter Bunny you imagine anyway.

Tooth's feathers were messy, and she looked a little daze, but she was smiling. North didn't look the slightest bit fazed by what happened. Seraphina never looked happier, Nightlight looked exhausted. Sandy kept on making '!' with his sand. I guess that was his way of celebrating.

Seeing everybody okay... It made me happy.

"We're alive," Jack muttered, cutting me off from my thoughts.

"Ya... We are." I smiled. "Now we get to live reasonably normal lives."

Jack wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Honestly, Sophie," he mumbled. "You've known me all your life. You should know by now that any time spent with me is never going to be normal."

"Well, I did say reasonably," I pointed out with a slight laugh.

I turned around, kissed him and hugged him again. "Jack... Let's forget about what I wanted in my old life," I told him. "This is all I want now. I don't want anything else. I love you, Jack."

His eyes softened. "I love you too," he replied.

He was about to kiss me again, when there was an awkward cough that interrupted us. We turned and saw that the Guardians and Seraphina were staring at us. My face went about a million shades of red. (Okay, maybe that's a little exaggerated...). I think the only person who looked at us as though we were the cutest things ever was Tooth. I think she has a soft spot for any romance. Mund looked a little pissed- he's too much like a dad to me.

"Can we help you?" Jack asked them, with a small grin.

"Well, I was just saying that you should probably tell your parents you're alive," Mund said, narrowing his eyes at Jack.

"I'd rather not go with you," Jack said, shaking his head. "Her dad's... Agh! I don't want to have a talk with your dad! That's so embarrassing!"

"Don't be a wuss," I told him. "I want to see my family and you're coming with me." I gave a smile at him trying to hide how amused I was at his discomfort at the moment. He frowned at the thought. Oh well. If he wants to be with me, he can't avoid my family just because my dad wants to talk to him. I wanted to laugh at the thought! Jack would be sitting there and my father would be all like 'be good to her' and whatever. After 300 + years, this must be the most horrible thing ever for poor Jack. I felt a little embarrassed because Jack is my first boyfriend and now my dad is having a good chat with him. HA! Hilariously comical!

He sighed. "Fine," he grumbled.

With great winnings, I felt the rest of the day was going to be pretty good and pretty amusing!  
I can't wait to see what my father says!

* * *

**For the record: I suck at writing fighting scenes. I'm so sorry! :| I think from now on will be little drabbles of their life together and whatever- I mean, we still have Jamie's baby to meet and whatnot! :D Of course, I'm SO going writing the father-boyfriend talk! I think it'll be something to look forward to! xD Ha, the thought makes me amused... :P  
**

**Anyway! Please review! :D :D **


	31. Chapter 31

**Veryberry96: Thanks! Yeah, I thought it was a bit witty, so I added it in! :D I love foxes, and I always thought of autumn myself when I thought of them... I'm strange... xD You're fangirling over my story? LAJSDHAKJDHADOEUWEB! *Cries* Yeah, I was getting tired of Evil and just want SophieXJack fluff now! :D ... It should be fun... :P Thank you! :) **

**THORina2245: You did? Aw, thank you! :) x**

**Black-Death-646: I'm sorry... I honestly did though! :O You did? Well, I'll take your word for it. :') I DID! (About time too!). Oh, thank goodness they did, anyway! :) Thanks! SO DO I! Whoo, go foxes! :) Yeah, I can't really imagine him being fazed, to be honest. He's just so tough, and yeah! :P I don't know. I feel I could have written it way better than I did. I feel like I rushed it! Yeah, I suppose it doesn't have to be complicated, though! :) Ha, yeah, I love writing them, so I thought I may as well add some small chapters in there. :P Thank you! :)**

**Dreamsand Caster 2: Ha, yeah! Evil sucks! And it shall be (I hope...)... xD THAT'S ACTUALLY A REALLY GOOD IDEA! iT GAVE ME SOME THOUGHTS ON HOW I SHOULD WRITE IT! THANK YOU! :') You did? Yay! Haha, I wasn't so sure, to be honest. :) I'm glad you liked it though! It makes me happy you did! :D I love foxes. ;D And yeah! I can't wait to write about Baby-Bennett! :P **

**Someonefromearth: Nah, I couldn't do that to ye! :P Yeah, I felt it was too quick too! But I'm super glad you liked it! :) Yeah, besides a few minor characters who aren't even mentioned, everybody's fine! :D *Celebrates* xD Neither, actually! But I like how you thought of them! (Well, not so much Twilight... *Not a fan of it*). xD I love the Hunger Games though! :D :D **

**Elizabeth: Whoa, long review! :P I don't think I'll be using the idea of their being another big bad guy because I REALLY don't want to drag out the story, you know? Aw, the Arctic fox thing would be so CUTE! Ha, and yeah. I guess the big fox would be. *OH and the Arctic fox can be like her sidekick animal!* *SO MANY DAMN FEELS RIGHT NOW!* Haha, yeah. I had ideas of Jack pranking Sophie somehow.. Maybe not Sera because she's more stricter. :P I still don't know why she'd be mad at him yet, though. Maybe the pranking idea? :P I'll add them to this! :D Yeah, I had this idea of them like walking together and the Dryads like trying to seperate them to get Jack on his own, and blah, blah, blah! :P I also had an idea of a Spring Spirit *male* who gets a crush on Sophie... etc. :P I'm not entirely sure where yet... I'll think of something. Maybe Bunnymund will make a warren underground for Sophie (Not expecting her to ask Jack to stay too!) :P Thanks for the ideas and the review. :D**

**JustPlainOldMe: Uh... Sorry! :O Ha, it wasn't really 'epic', it was all right. :P THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! :) I was afraid ye'd all be like: Wow, this sucks, tata MOFO! :P Yeah, I'm looking forward to writing it. ;D Ha, yeah! I had this idea of the other Guardians coming to the house with them *Much to Jack's displeasure because he knows Sophie's father is waiting to talk to him*. Yeah, he'll be there. Especially because he doesn't like them being together! :P Haha, yeah! Ain't no Dryad going to get in the way of my ship! *Sorry, I just really ship them!*. I will try update the Nothing like us ASAP! :) Thanks for the review. :D **

**Ya I'm THAT chick: Thanks for the review. :P**

* * *

Did you know that wars really tire you out? You didn't? Oh, well they do! I have never been so tired in all of my life! AND I'M A TEENAGE GIRL, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I've stayed up all night just to stay on the internet and fangirl! But I wasn't going to get peace anytime soon! Why? Because everybody decided to accompany me home! Just my great luck! Poor Jack looked like he was going to throw up, he was so green. I guess the thought of having a talk with my father wasn't exactly lifting his spirits. To be honest, I think this talk would be quite amusing. I've never had a boyfriend over before, so my dad's never had to give anyone the talk before. It's different, though, with Jamie. When he brought Pippa back as his girlfriend, my dad congratulated him! Why couldn't I get a pat on the back from him? Man, father's are very confusing!

"The last time I was at your house was when you use my globe!" North called back to me. I grinned at the memory. I can't believe I was only three when that happened, and look how much all these people have changed my life. We were all sitting in the back of North's sleigh. Mund didn't look even remotely happy. He held tightly onto the seat looking like a deer in headlights.

Katherine kept on asking me questions about my house. "Is it big?" "Do you have anything protecting it-?" "Just a gate? We have a bear!" and so on. I was a bit shocked at the bear bit. Who has a bear guarding their homes? That was a bit over the top, if you ask me. But Guardians were odd anyway! And for the record, I can say that because I'm only a spirit! IN YOUR FACE GUARDIANS! MWHAHAHA!

Okay, sorry, back to reality!

"You don' still have that dog, do you?" Mund asked cautiously.

I chuckled. I don't know why they didn't like Abbey! She was adorable and fluffy... but– "No. She died a couple of years ago," I told him as Burgess drew closer. I couldn't wait to see my parents! At long last we'd be happy again without worrying about stupid Evil– BECAUSE HE'S TRAPPED FOREVER! HA! Man, that feels good to say– well, think, really. Oh, well.

After another twenty minutes we landed in front of my house. My parents, obviously noticing the big sleigh, ran out the door. When they saw me they pulled me into a bone crushing hug which I didn't mind at all. Strangely, my mother even gave Jack a hug. I guess she's happy we're both alive, then. (That's just a guess...). Her face fell when she noticed the others behind us. Her eyes grew large as she looked at each one of them.

"You're– you're the Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus... and..." she trailed off as she tried to guess what Toothiana was. I guess she doesn't exactly look like the Tooth Fairy.

"Toothiana, Queen of the fairies, and the Tooth Fairy," Tooth told her.

"This is Sandy, the sandman, Nightlight, Katherine and Mother Nature, Seraphina," I introduced them. "This is my mother, and that is my father."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Bennett, and you too, Mr Bennett," Katherine said, stepping forward and shaking their hands. My mother and father looked so shocked I thought they might faint. I only now guessed that this might be too much for them to handle at once. All their children fantasies and legends stood right in front of them. You know, I thought with everything we've been through that this would seem completely normal. Obviously I was mistaken.

"Come on, let's go inside," I said to them. I led everybody back into the house. Everything to me felt new and fresh and I loved it.

Once we were inside, and everybody had found a place to sit in the living room, I began to explain to my parents what happened. Like me, they seemed to think that Evil being destroyed so easily was a little fishy. I tried hard not to dwell on that thought, though, as it made me a hell lot nervous. They were happy, overall, that everybody was okay. They thought me controlling foxes was pretty awesome. Well, they actually said: 'Oh, that's nice, dear', but for them, that means awesome, or something close to it anyway.

After about an hour of my parents getting to know everybody, my father gave an awkward cough. I could see how nervous Jack was getting. I couldn't resist the urge to smile. I mean, of all the things to make Jack nervous, this was it. A talk with my father. His face was paler than usual, and he kept wiping his hands on his pants.

"Jack, could we talk in the kitchen?" my father spoke up.

All eyes turned to Jack and his face flushed. I think Bunnymund caught onto what my father wanted to talk to Jack about. He stood up. "I reckon I shou' join you," he said. Jack's eyes narrowed towards him. Mund smirked at Jack. I wanted to burst into a fit of giggles, but I didn't as I knew that would probably annoy Jack.

Reluctantly, Jack followed my father and Mund out into the kitchen.

**Jack's** POV:

I was not at all okay with this. I can't believe Mund wanted to join us! AND SOPHIE JUST LET HIM! Do you understand how nervous I was. I wondered what he actually wanted to talk about with me... and Mund too. Honestly, what could they say to me? WE'VE JUST GOT BACK FROM A WAR AND THEY WANT TO TALK TO ME! That was just madness! Oh, did I mention I was a tiny bit nervous? Well, I was!

I sat down at the table. I could see Sophie's father giving sideways looks to Mund. I guess it's not everyday you see a man-sized bunny up close. I avoided looking at either of them. This couldn't be any more awkward! Well, I suppose if someone came in running naked it could be... sorry. That's a little off topic.

"So..." Sophie's father began, breaking the horribly awkward silence between us. "I've never really done this before. "So, I guess I should start off by saying: I don't get this immortal thing, but you have to remember she's _only just_ seventeen, even if she will live forever. I'd rather not have any grandchildren yet." My face went redder. Oh, god. I was not enjoying this at all, all ready!

"That won't happen!" I blurted out, alarmed.

I really wish I could turn invisible right now.

"Not on my watch, it won't," Mund said. I pursed my lips, glaring at him. Honestly, _why_ was he here?

"And you also have to be good to her," Mr Bennett continued. "She hasn't exactly had a great childhood or teenage years. I don't know what she remembers, but when she remembers some stuff, it'll probably sadden her. I want your word that you'll be there for her."

"I will, sir," I promised.

"Uh... and..." Mr Bennett looked like he was thinking hard about what else to say to me. I realised he was just as uncomfortable as I was about this. Can I just say: good. At least I'm not the only one who hates this a lot. Mund, on the other hand, looked like he was enjoying this a lot.

"Please keep things PG," Mund suggested.

"What– are you insane?" I asked, shaking my head in annoyance. "PG? What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?"

"No making out, no hugging for longer than ten seconds, no sneaking off together," Mund began to list.

"Oh, god," I muttered. "Yeah, yeah. I'll keep it all PG... when you're looking." Okay, I whispered the last part. I would have said out loud, but then I remembered Sophie's dad was sitting with us. I smirked at my witty whisper though, even if no one else heard it.

There was another long silence between us. "Well, I guess that's basically it, then," her dad said.

I couldn't of got out of the kitchen faster. Okay, no grandchildren; be good to her; keep PG. Well, to be fair, I've kind of been good about that list so far. When I entered the living room, I saw Sophie giggling. I had a feeling my face was red. Well, the talk went better than expected. But it was still a little uncomfortable. I have a feeling that if Mr Bennett thought of more stuff, it wouldn't take him long to whisk me away to give me another talk. I was just hoping he didn't think of anything else. It would save me so much embarrassment.

"Your face is pretty red," Sophie commented.

"Thanks," I replied. "I never would have thought it was at all."

"You have to tell me what they said to you later," she said.

"... Maybe," I simply said in reply. I smiled at her to show her I was messing. The only thing I've really broken on that list was the making out thing and the hugging longer than ten seconds– can we just talk about how insane that rule was? Mund really needs to chill! You'd swear I was a bad person or something the way he treats me, sometimes. "And I was thinking that after you come back from your duties of killing plants that maybe we could finally go... well, on that first date thing you talked about."

"Really?" she asked startled. I nodded and she smiled. "Yeah, I'd love that."

I was about to kiss her when I remembered we were surrounded by a bunch of people. I smiled. I'd get that kiss later.

* * *

**Obviously these aren't meant to be long as they're not even real chapters. More like... additions. xD :)  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE! I'LL REPLY TO THOSE COMMENTS IN MESSAGE! I HAS IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT (yeah, I know that was grammatically wrong... I was trying to be freaking adorable, okay?xD). **

**So... I just want to say that when I started this story I honestly did not think it would even get over 50 reviews or over 100 views. Now it has 277 comments, and over 20k views! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL, YOU GUYS? I LOVE YOU! *CRIES* **

**Anyway, that's NOT the announcement! This is it:*DRUM ROLL***

**SEQUEL! *Parties*.**

**I've been considering it and I'd mostly like your opinion on a sequel or not.**

**I'm thinking of calling it Beautiful, magical.**

**Um, yeah. I can't believe it, but yes, I did take that from a Taylor Swift song...**

**Also, I didn't realise the title for this was one, though. Like, I saw someone post a song on FaceBook and I was like: Hmm... Sounds like a nice name for a fanfic or something and blah, blah. I do like Taylor though. :D I just forgot about her song 'Sad Beautiful Tragic' is all. xD **

**Anyway... In the sequel it's all mostly fluff and shiz.  
But also other stuff. I dunno if I'll write it, yet, though. **

**...**

**SHOULD I? I'm so confuzzled! **

**ALSO: DID ANYONE SEE THE SEA OF MONSTERS TRAILER!? I'M DYING OH MY GOD I'M NOT ACTUALLY ABLE FOR THIS IT IS PERFECT AND TYSON AND RAINBOW AND I CAN'T EVEN- HELP ME! **

**UM... sorry, about that. Well, happy Mishapocalypse! :') AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRED AND FORGE! :') Sorry... Ha. xD**


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys! Um... So if anyone wants to know: I've made the sequel! It's called Beautiful, Magic.

im not sure links work... But I'll leave one just in case. :)

hopefully it works, anyway.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited. It really does mean a lot to me, honestly.

I never, ever, expected so much response to this story, so thanks. :)

Bye!:)

s/9160530/1/Beautiful-Magic

^probably won't work, but you can just go onto my page and obviously it'll be there. :D


End file.
